Las nuevas Shamanes
by Tsukasa Li-JMS-02
Summary: Nuevos capitulos, Que pasaria si unas chicas extrañas llegan a Tokio en busca de nuestros amigos Shamanes, pero estas chicas tienen un secreto, aqui tienen el capitulo 17 de esta historia y espero que les guste...REW REW
1. Un trio muy peculiar

Tsukasa: Hola, hola soy Tsukasa Li JMS-02, pero me pueden llamar Tsukasa ^___^, espero que no me asesinen con mi primer fic  
  
Jess: Tsukasa me estoy durmiendo con todo lo que dices  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬ Me estoy presentando. Bueno y sin más habladurías aquí mi fic  
  
Jess: Te falto decir que Shaman King no es tuyo y que cualquiera que se copie de tus personajes les pegas un tiro  
  
Tsukasa: Si eso me faltaba ¬¬U  
  
Un día nuestros amigos decidieron visitar un rato el cementerio y consiguieron una chicas en su lugar favorito (N/A: ya saben donde Yoh consiguió a Amidamaru) al parecer estaban hablando de algo y decidieron primero escuchar y después preguntar, (N/A: aunque una persona que no quiero mencionar estaba apunto de sacarlas de allí ¬¬*_la autora se le queda viendo a Hao)  
  
Chica 1: Ya hemos estado aquí dos días y ni rastro de ellos, que fastidio_ lo decía una chica con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, traía de ropas una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa azul con unas botas negras y llevaba suelto el cabello largo que tenía, en la manos tenia unos brazaletes negros con azul y también investigaba en una laptop_ están seguras que se encuentran en esta ciudad  
  
Chica 2: Si, ellos viven en una pensión_ lo decía otra chica con las mismas características de la primera, traía de ropas una falda negra igual que la otra chica, una camisa blanca con una botas negras y también llevaba su cabello suelto y largo, tenia un abanico en su brazo derecho_ al parecer se llama pensión En_ ahora para nuestros amigos la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante y no interrumpieron por ahora,(N/A: eh bueno aun no les he dicho quienes están, son Yoh, Hao [no pregunte de donde salio, lo quise poner en le fic] , Len, Horohoro, Ryu, Liserg, Chocolove, Manta y Fausto)  
  
Chica 3: Ah yo quiero ver ya a mi Liserg oujisama _ lo decía una chica con cabello corto de castaño, traía de ropas las mismas que nombre anteriormente pero su camisa era de color rojo brillante, cargaba un arco y veía un mapa_ no aguanto la emoción hermanas_ una mirada picara para Liserg  
  
Chica 1 y Chica 2: Cállate Tsukawa ¬¬ Tsukawa: TTOTT que malas son conmigo  
  
Chica 1: Tsubasa no puedo creer que ella sea nuestra hermana, siempre le tienen que salir estupideces de la boca_ Hao mira disimuladamente a Yoh  
  
Tsubasa: Que más quieres ella siempre ha sido así y para más colmo nunca cambiará Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: A perro viejo no se le puede enseñar nuevos trucos u.u  
  
Tsukawa: Ja no me digan que ustedes no quieren ver a sus queridos..._ mirada asesina de parte de Tsubasa y Tsukasa ¬¬**_ ya me callo ^^UU  
  
Tsubasa: Ya es un poco tarde, vamos a buscar donde montar la carpa y mañana seguimos buscando  
  
Tsukasa: Ustedes vayan al lugar para las carpas, y yo iré a comprar comida para mañana  
  
Tsukawa: Mañana cocinarás hermana  
  
Tsubasa: Claro si no cocina ella, nos moriríamos de hambre  
  
Tsukasa: Al menos lo admites ¬___¬ Tsubasa: No me busques pelea ¬.¬  
  
Tsukasa (caminando hacia la entrada): Y es que acaso yo te he buscado alguna -__¬  
  
Tsubasa: ¬_¬* Tsukawa: Maa, Maa, olvidemos el asunto  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Ella empezó ¬.¬ _ señalándose entre si  
  
Tsukawa: Y me dicen inmadura, cuando las inmaduras son ustedes -__-U  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Cuidado con lo que dices ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Ja, ya me voy, espérenme en la carpa_ recogió la laptop y la introdujo en un pequeño bolso azul  
  
Tsubasa: Pensaba que nunca te irías_ se empezaron a lanzar chispas entre sí y después cada quien se fue por su camino  
  
Al poco rato salieron los chicos, y se sentaron en el famoso lugar a charlar lo que habían visto y también para molestar a una pobre personita llamada Liserg (N/A: pobre lo compadezco por vivir con tales personas -_- UU)  
  
Hao: Oye inglecito, no sabia que tenias novia_ lo decía montado en una de las ramas del árbol  
  
Ryu: No, mi Liserg me pertenece solo a mi_ estaba apunto de abrazarlo pero Liserg tubo buenos reflejos y salto de hay  
  
Liserg: Que dicen yo no tengo ninguna novia  
  
Chocolove: No escuchaste como decía Lechuguin_ se puso una peluca de cabello castaño igual al cabello de Tsukawa, se le pusieron los ojos de estrellitas_ Ah yo quiero ver ya a mi Liserg oujisama... no aguanto la emoción hermanas * o * _gota general por parte de los demás, y (N/A: mi lindo, precioso, hermoso y bello) Horohoro le dio un golpe para que se callara  
  
Len: Al parecer estaban buscando a otras personas aparte de el  
  
Fausto: Puede que sean muchachos  
  
Liserg: Se notaba por el comportamiento que tenían  
  
Manta: Es probable que no sean de por aquí  
  
Ryu: Son muuuy lindas las chicas  
  
Horohoro: Tengo hambre vamos a comer  
  
Len: Tu siempre pensando en comida_ Abriendo una botella de leche  
  
Horohoro: Silencio niño lácteo  
  
Fausto: Ya empezaron Yoh: Jijiji, comamos rápido para llegar con Annita_ comieron, bebieron (N/A: nada de bebidas alcohólicas, no son borrachos... bueno por lo menos todos menos Mosque y Bason) y estaban por irse cuando "curiosamente" Horohoro se fue rumbo al mercado  
  
Manta: Adonde vas Horohoro, la casa queda en la otra dirección  
  
Horohoro: Eh, jejeje es que voy al mercado a comprar unas cosas que me pidió Pilika jejeje, después voy a la casa  
  
Manta: ¬¬ Me crees tan tonto para decirme eso  
  
Horohoro: No Manta que dices yo no te creo tonto ^^UU_ paso una brisa, mucho silencio  
  
Manta: No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes ve tranquilo ¬_¬ U  
  
Horohoro: Enano recuérdame que te debo una  
  
Manta: NO ME DIGAS ENANO Horohoro: Si, si_ y sale para el mercado mientras tanto se encontraba Tsukasa comprando los víveres  
  
Tsukasa: Vamos a ver necesito un poco de esto, también de esto, un poco de carne para cocinar, huevos para el desayuno y que mas, que mas_ llevaba muchas cosas en el carro, pareciera que fueran a comer 5 personas envés que 3_ ah es cierto me falta el jugo_ en eso aparéese Horohoro escondido en un pasillo antes del de Tsukasa_ Ranran por favor cuida el carro mientras voy por el jugo_ en eso se ve un espíritu de un zorro, su color era tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos de un azul brillante y toda su piel era muy sedosa y suave_ ahora vuelvo Ranran, no hagas travesuras _ el zorro asintió si se recostó encima de los víveres  
  
Horohoro: "Con que es Shaman y tiene como su espíritu a un zorro"_ en eso llega Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Ya llegue Ranran, gracias por cuidarme las compras ^^_ el zorro se monto en su cabeza en signo de cariño_ Jajá, tranquilo ya voy a terminar solo falta pagar  
  
Horohoro: "Iré a la puerta, la sorprenderé y le preguntare si le puedo ayudar con las bolsas... jajaja tendré novia al fin jajaja, ya no tendré que andar con Len jajaja"_ sin que lo vean se va a la entrada, Tsukasa termina de pagar y lleva muchas bolsas consigo  
  
Vendedor: La puedo ayudar a llevar las bolsas señorita  
  
Tsukasa: No gracias no se preocupe, gracias de todos modos, asta luego_ y sale del súper mercado_ ah cuantas bolsas, espero que esas dos me agradezcan por que les hago la comida_ tenia tantas bolsas que no podía ver por donde iba en eso... puff_ hay lo siento, perdone, es que no veía por donde iba  
  
Horohoro: Si quieres te ayudo a llevarla_ le quita algunas bolsas que trae al frente de la cara_ dudo que llegues a tu casa sin que se te caiga algo  
  
Tsukasa: _ parpadeo muchas veces al ver que tenia a Horohoro al frente, se le sonrojaron la mejillas_ Eh muchas gracias Horo..._ no pudo terminar porque Horohoro la interrumpió  
  
Horohoro: Hola me llamo Horohoro y tú  
  
Tsukasa: Eh mi nombre es Tsukasa... Ryugasaki Tsukasa_ en eso le salen unas orejas blancas de zorro en la cabeza  
  
Horohoro: Ah eres una Shaman, jeje yo también, mira te presento a Koloro_ y aparéese el espíritu mas Kawaii del mundo  
  
Koloro: Ku kuru ku  
  
Horohoro: Koloro ella es Tsukasa, salúdala _ Koloro le dio la manita  
  
Tsukasa: Hola_ le agarra la manito_ Ah Kawaii ^^, que lindo es tu espíritu "Si supiera que ya lo he visto antes en el torneo de los Shamanes" _ Ranran sale del cuerpo de Tsukasa y le gruñe a Horohoro y a Koloro_ No Ranran, malo, malo, eso no se hace no te deberías e comportar así con unos amigos_ el zorro volvió a su lugar haciéndole caso a su ama_ no le tomen importancia es que es muy celoso ^^  
  
Horohoro: Jajajaja no te preocupes_ en eso empieza a llover  
  
Tsukasa: Hay no, demonios se mojara la comida  
  
Horohoro: Que tal si vamos a un lugar con techo y esperamos que escampe  
  
Tsukasa: No tienes problema en acompañarme  
  
Horohoro: No, además necesitas ayudas con tantas bolsas ya te dije que te ayudare  
  
Tsukasa: Si es así OK ^^  
  
Horohoro: Que tal si vamos a esa cafetería_ señalando un café que estaba a 3 tiendas del supermercado  
  
Tsukasa: Me parece bien, yo invito_ mientras tanto en la pensión...  
  
Pilika: Que raro mi hermano aun no a llegado, que le habrá pasado  
  
Yoh: El no se regreso con nosotros cuando fuimos al cementerio  
  
Liserg: Yo no eh lo visto  
  
Fausto: Yo tampoco  
  
Hao: Lo mas seguro es que ese tonto se allá perdido  
  
Manta: Tanto le gusto la chica que aun no a regresado_ lo decía Manta sin darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, y se suponía que era un secreto -___-U (N/A: Tenia que ser el chibi feo)  
  
Pilika: QUE CHICA MANTA  
  
Manta: Jejejeje que chica yo no hable de ninguna chica  
  
Pilika: Habla enano o te pondré unas pesas en la espalda_ lo decía con un aura roja  
  
Len: Oye dijiste una chica Manta  
  
Manta: Si una chica  
  
Ryu: No creen que haya seguido a una de las chicas que vimos en el cementerio  
  
Manta: ^^U Que comes que adivinas  
  
Anna: Que chicas Yoh ¬¬***  
  
Yoh: Es que cuando fuimos al cementerio vimos unas chicas hay y entonces escuchamos su conversación jijijiji  
  
Manta: Y por si no fuera poco Horohoro se fue a buscar a una de ellas  
  
Pilika: Esperare a que llegue, mi hermano sufrirá con un entrenamiento que le tenia preparado  
  
Todos: -__-U _mientras en el café  
  
Tsukasa: Ya escampo, es mejor irnos al campamento ahora antes de que empiece a llover otra vez  
  
Horohoro: Están acampando aquí  
  
Tsukasa: Si es que los hoteles están muy caros y aun no tenemos trabajo  
  
Horohoro: Ah ya veo  
  
Tsukasa: Bueno vamos "-__-U menos mal que no pregunta que es lo que busco en la ciudad porque se caerá para atrás cuando se lo diga o peor sale corriendo"_ fueron al lugar del campamento, les tomo un poco de trabajo pero pudieron llegar, al estar hay Tsubasa esta afuera de la tienda corriendo como loca  
  
Tsubasa: Hay no fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera hecho caso no hubiera pasado esto, y si se enterara Tsukasa lo mas probable que se burle de mi, HAY NO PORQUE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS, necesito agua fría pero no a llegado Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: °__°U Que sucede Tsubasa porque estas así, y donde esta Tsukawa  
  
Tsubasa: AHH NOO Tsukasa QUE HACES AQUÍ  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬ Pues que mas baka, traigo la comida que les cocinare mañana, donde esta la tonta de Tsukawa  
  
Tsubasa: Bueno Tsukawa esta... esta en la tienda  
  
Tsukasa: Aja y que pasa  
  
Tsubasa: Eh...bueno creo que esta enferma  
  
Tsukasa: COMO QUE ESTA ENFERMA  
  
Tsubasa: Si, que esta enferma, le toque la frente y esta muy caliente  
  
Tsukasa: ES QUE TUE ERES IDIOTA TSUBASA, TAN GRANDES Y NO SE SABEN CUIDAR SOLAS, Y ESO QUE TE BURLAS TANTO DE MI, yo me encargo_ entra a la tienda dura unos minutos hay y después sale toda agitada_ HAY QUE LLEBARLA A UN MEDICO ESTA MUY CALIENTE Y SUDA FRIO  
  
Horohoro: Yo tengo un amigo que las puede ayudar  
  
Tsubasa: Ah tú eres.  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Tsukasa: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo  
  
Jess: Hay que contar que te costo trabajo pasarlo a la pagina  
  
Tsukasa: No me lo recuerdes que me trae dolor de cabeza  
  
Jess: Además te falto decir que este fic esta en honor mío JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Tsukasa: Quien te dijo eso  
  
Jess: Yo lo auto proclame así  
  
Tsukasa: Debe ser que tú me ayudaste a subirme ánimos para seguirlo  
  
Jess: Si no estuviera yo aquí no lo estaría leyendo los lectores  
  
Tsukasa: Si, si lo que sea  
  
Jess: Gente espero que dejen mensajes sobre el fic quiero saber que tal le fue a mi amiga  
  
Tsukasa (chibi): Bueno Jane a todos  
  
Jess (chibi): Y también te falto decir Sayonara  
  
Tsukasa (chibi): ¬¬ 


	2. ¿Quienes son?

Tsukasa: Espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo  
  
Jess: Nos vemos en las notas de Autor n__n  
  
.........¿Quiénes son ustedes?.............................  
  
Tsubasa: Ah tú eres..._ Tsukasa le tapa la boca  
  
Tsukasa (con cara de que no hables del tema): Después te explico  
  
Tsubasa: OK  
  
Horohoro: Vamos y recojan sus cosas no es seguro dejarlas solas  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Si_ recogieron todo y se fueron con Horohoro a la pensión, en el camino...  
  
Tsubasa (susurrando): El es el que yo creo que es  
  
Tsukasa: Si pero mejor no hablemos asta que llegue el momento preciso  
  
Tsubasa: Entonces si el esta aquí puede que mi querido Len este aquí verdad  
  
Tsukasa: Si, se reservada cuando lleguemos oíste ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Entendido_ llegan a la pensión, Horohoro casi y tira la puerta al llegar, corre asta la sala buscando a Fausto  
  
Horohoro: FAUSTO NECESITO AYUDA, FAUSTO DONDE ESTAS  
  
Fausto (saliendo del piso de arriba): Aquí estoy Horohoro, que necesitas  
  
Horohoro: Fausto ella esta muy enferma y necesita de tus cuidados_ tenia a Tsukawa montada en su espalda  
  
Fausto: Entiendo_ le toca la frente_ Esta muy caliente, ELIZA  
  
Eliza: Si  
  
Fausto: Quiero que la lleves al cuarto y que la acuestes hay  
  
Horohoro: Si, y Fausto si necesitas preguntar algo, ellas son sus hermanas_ señalando a Tsukasa y a Tsubasa que estaban muy apenadas al entrar así en una casa  
  
Fausto: Ella es alérgica a algún medicamento o alguna sustancia  
  
Tsukasa: No solo al polvo  
  
Fausto: Entonces tendré libertad de darle cualquier antídoto_ en eso llega Tamao y por el escándalo todos los demás  
  
Tamao: Que sucedió señor Fausto  
  
Fausto: La hermana de ellas esta enferma y Horohoro la trajo aquí para que yo la curara, Tamao por favor busca agua fría y una toalla  
  
Tamao: Si como diga  
  
Horohoro (bajando): Ya hice lo que me pediste Fausto  
  
Fausto: Vamos Eliza_ dirigiéndose a Tsukasa y a Tsubasa (N/A: de ahora en adelante las Hermanas T, me da fastidio escribir tanto) _tomara un poco de tiempo pero no se preocupen se curara pronto  
  
Hermanas T: _Haciendo una reverencia en signo de agradecimiento_ Se lo agradecemos mucho por cuidar a nuestra hermana  
  
Fausto: ^^_y sube las escaleras  
  
Horohoro: No se preocupen Fausto es un excelente doctor, la fiebre se le bajara muy pronto  
  
Yoh: Vengan a la sala_ las Hermanas T siguen a Yoh asta la sala y detrás de ellas los demás  
  
Hermanas T: Con su permiso_ y se sentaron  
  
Tsubasa: Perdónenos por no habernos presentado mi nombre es Tsubasa Ryugasaki  
  
Tsukasa: Y yo Tsukasa Ryugasaki  
  
Manta: Ustedes por casualidad estuvieron hoy en el cementerio de la ciudad  
  
Tsubasa: Si  
  
Tsukasa: Como sabes que estuvimos en el cementerio  
  
Manta: Bueno es que...  
  
Anna: Las estuvieron espiando mientras hablaban  
  
Hermanas T: COMO ESTUVIERON ESCUCHANDO NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN  
  
Manta: Eh si  
  
Hermanas T: _ Se vuelven piedra con la boca abierta  
  
Liserg: Lo escuchamos todo, perdónenos por eso  
  
Tsukasa: Menos mal...-__-U  
  
Tsubasa: Que Tsukawa...-__-U  
  
Hermanas T: No abrió mas la boca...-___-U  
  
Manta: Ustedes son de otra ciudad verdad  
  
Tsukasa: Si nosotras somos de Osaka  
  
Tsubasa: Pero la familia de nosotras es originaria de Kyoto  
  
Ryu: Y sus padres donde están_ esto causo una extraña reacción en las hermanas y ambas bajaron la cabeza  
  
Tsubasa (aun con la cabeza abajo): Ellos están...ellos están_ se le ve caer una lágrima  
  
Tsukasa (levantando la cabeza ocultando su tristeza): Ellos están muertos desde hace algunos años  
  
Ryu: Lo siento perdónenme la pregunta  
  
Tsubasa (levantando la cabeza): No te preocupes ya es normal que nos pregunten eso  
  
Tsukasa: Déjenme explicarles, mi padre era Zoólogo que viajaba por todo el mundo su nombre era Toshinobu Ryugasaki, una vez en el poco tiempo que duraba en Japón conoció a mi madre, se enamoro de ella pero al momento de casarse al parecer la familia de mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con el compromiso, al parecer por costumbres de la familia...  
  
Tsubasa: Mi padre no les hizo caso y viajo a Osaka con mi madre y mis tíos que también se rehusaron a esas creencias, allí mis padres se casaron y nos tuvieron pero... mi madre al poco tiempo de que nosotras naciéramos, fue acecina, desde ese momento mi padre se tubo que hacer cargo de nosotras, el nos llevaba a sus viajes, y gracias a ello 3 zorros los tomamos como mascotas  
  
Tsukasa: Cada uno por diferentes medios, uno fue un zorro ártico que estaba por ser atacado por un oso polar, el otro fue un zorro gris que unos cazadores lo querían matar pero mi padre lo salvo y el ultimo fue un zorro rojo que era cachorro y no había durado mucho de que sus padres lo obligaron a abandonar su nido, esos zorros nos tenían mucho cariño a nosotras porque éramos la que les ayudábamos a que se mejoraran...  
  
Tsubasa: Por eso mi padre decidió darnos una raza especifica a cada una, Tsukasa recibió el zorro ártico, Tsukawa recibió el zorro rojo y yo recibí el zorro gris...luego de unos años regresamos a Osaka y una noche unas personas llegaron a la casa y.  
  
Tsukasa: Mataron tanto a los zorros como a mi padre, nosotros no sabíamos bien quienes eran esas personas pero al parecer le tenia mucho odio a mi padre  
  
Horohoro: Ustedes sabían sobre sus poderes de Shamanes  
  
Tsukasa: Si lo sabíamos pero necesitábamos espíritus acompañantes y así participar en el torneo de Shamanes, además en ese entonces lo único que queríamos era vengar la muerte de mi padre  
  
Tsubasa: Pensamos en buscar espíritus acompañantes, pero por alguna extraña razón los espíritus de nuestros zorros aun seguían hay  
  
Manta: Entonces lo que hicieron fue tomar los espíritus de sus zorros  
  
Tsukasa: Exacto  
  
Chocolove: Ya veo aprovecharon de que los espíritus aun seguían hay  
  
Tsubasa: Si  
  
Tsukasa: Participamos en el torneo de los Shamanes, y llegamos a las finales  
  
Ryu: Ah ustedes eran el equipo Kitsune  
  
Len: Basaban sus ataques en los 4 elementos verdad  
  
Tsubasa (viendo a Len con corazones): Ósea que nos vieron  
  
Anna: Si, si no mal recuerdo su última pelea fue con el_ las hermanas no se habían dado cuenta de que Hao estaba en la sala  
  
Tsubasa: TU_ Tsukasa la detuvo con el brazo como diciendo que se relajara  
  
Tsukasa: Si, pero a la mitad de la pelea nos retiramos debido que no queríamos que nos acecinara a nosotras también  
  
Yoh: Hicieron una sabia decisión en retirarse, quien sabe que hubiera pasado  
  
Hao: Fácil las hubiera matado, como lo insignificantes que son  
  
Tsubasa: Casi nos matas en esa pelea ¬¬*  
  
Tsukasa: Bueno para presentarnos todos, aquí están los espíritus_ el la cabeza de Tsukasa aparéese Ranran_ el es Ranran es un zorro ártico  
  
Tsubasa: Y el mío es Renren_ aparéese un zorro de un color gris y ojos negros encima de Tsubasa_ es un zorro gris  
  
Manta: Oigan ustedes dijeron que su padre era Toshinobu Ryugasaki verdad  
  
Tsukasa: Si porque lo preguntas  
  
Manta: Wou, ustedes son hijas del famoso Zoólogo Toshinobu Ryugasaki  
  
Tsubasa: Es que acaso no explicamos bien ¬¬  
  
Manta: Jeje es que al comienzo no le tome mucha importancia  
  
Tsubasa: ¬¬**  
  
Manta: Ahora entiendo porque sus espíritus son de zorros, es porque Toshinobu Ryugasaki se encargaba de investigar las diferentes razas de zorros no es así  
  
Tsukasa: Si  
  
Tsubasa: A mi padre y a mi tío les gustaban mucho los zorros  
  
Yoh: Por eso al equipo de ustedes lo llamaron el equipo Kitsune en honor a su padre y su tío no es así  
  
Tsukasa: Gracias a ustedes no explicamos mucho  
  
Manta (en su computadora): El zorro ártico, como su nombre indica, está distribuido por el Ártico, y es a menudo observado en los campos de hielo formados en la superficie del mar, lejos de tierra firme. Su capa de pelo es de color blanco en invierno y castaño en verano. Un pequeño porcentaje de los zorros árticos, en especial los que viven en Groenlandia, son azules, cambiando del color gris-azulado oscuro en verano al gris-azulado pálido en invierno. Los zorros árticos no hibernan sino que permanecen activos todo el año; se alimentan de carroña de ballenas, trozos abandonados de animales cazados por los osos polares y es posible que de focas jóvenes. Las orejas de los zorros árticos son cortas, redondeadas y provistas de pelo denso, limitando así la difusión del calor corporal; veamos aquí también esta El zorro gris o chacalillo es algo más pequeño que el zorro común, y su capa de basto pelo gris tiene mucho menos valor comercial. Se distribuye desde el sur de Canadá al norte de Sudamérica, y habita principalmente en bosques y en zonas áridas formadas por matorrales. Los zorros grises son los únicos miembros de la familia de los cánidos que trepan a los árboles  
  
Todos: OH  
  
Tsukasa: Veo que sabes mucho como te llamas  
  
Manta: Mi nombre es Manta Oyamada  
  
Tsubasa: Que extraño nombre para una persona  
  
Tsukasa: Oye al menos se educada Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Pero si es la verdad  
  
Tsukasa: -__-UU  
  
Liserg: Bueno quiero que vayan al grano, que hacen aquí y porque su hermana me llamo mi Liserg oujisama (N/A: Bueno al parecer el chico no es tan resguardado ¬¬)  
  
Hao: Inglecito quédate quieto  
  
Tsukasa: Jeje bueno es que... ^^U  
  
Tsubasa: Ella bueno...este  
  
Liserg: -__- Le gusto verdad  
  
Hermanas T: En pocas palabras... Si ^^U  
  
Liserg: Ya me lo esperaba  
  
Ryu: Pero ustedes al parecer no buscan solo a Liserg, yo escuche que buscaban a otros dos chicos  
  
Hermanas T: °___°U "OH no"  
  
Len: También hablaron de aquí (N/A: hace mucho que no lo escuchaba hablar)  
  
Hermanas T: °______° UUUUU  
  
Yoh: Dijeron claramente pensión En y justo este es el lugar  
  
Hermanas T: °_____________° UUUU  
  
Anna: Quienes son los otros dos  
  
Hao: Seguramente una de ellos soy yo verdad_ hace una sonrisa (N/A: ¬¬ o no las fans del presumido este se van a morir si lo pongo demasiado Fans: QUEREMOS A HAO, QUEREMOS A HAO N/A: Esta bien voy a dejar a Hao ¬¬ U)  
  
Tsukasa: Bueno este... son_ Tsukasa se estaba poniendo rojas y estaba encogida en hombros  
  
Tsubasa (roja): Son Horohoro y Len Tao_ Tsukasa se callo para atrás y Len se petrifico mientras que a Horohoro estaba haciendo una fiesta el solo_ perdona hermana pero es que ya no aguantaba tenia que decirlo ^^U  
  
Tsukasa: Eres idiota o te la das _ y le pega uno de sus brazaletes que por cierto son mas duros que los normales,.son de metal -__-U  
  
Tsubasa: @ __ @  
  
Bason: OH señoriíto tiene una admiradora *__*  
  
Len: Silencio Bason ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: Y de quien es cada quien =D  
  
Tsubasa (recobrando la memoria): Como que de quien es cada quien, no somos muñecas para que preguntes así ¬¬.  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Tsukasa: Les dejo el suspenso aquí =D  
  
Jess: Nop lo haces porque te da fastidio pasa ahora el otro capitulo  
  
Tsukasa: Ok si sigues asi no te doi ni a Yoh ni a Hao  
  
Jess: Sabes no me importa porque los puedo sacar de esta cajita ^^_ sacando un gran cofre_ los gemelos sheran mios_ y saca a Hao y a Yoh  
  
Yoh: Hola ^^ Hao: El gran Hao esta aqui  
  
Tsukasa: Dame esa cajita Jess yo quiero la cajita Jess *__*  
  
Jess: Si me dejas en las notas de autor  
  
Tsukasa: Ok ahora dame la estupida caja_ Jess le da la caja_ GRACIAS ^^_y empiza buscar en la dichosa caja y saca a Horohoro y Len_ *___* ANTENA Y HOTOHOTO  
  
Horohoro: No me llames Hotohoto es Horohoro ¬¬  
  
Len: No soy ninguna antena para tu información ¬¬  
  
Jess: Y que es eso que tienes en la cabeza ^^_ señalando su peinado  
  
Len: ¬///¬ mi cabello que mas  
  
Tsukasa: Apartir del 3 capitulo se empezaran a leer los mensajes  
  
Jess: Porque la niña esta ancisa por publicar todos los capitulos que tiene ^^  
  
Tsukasa: En el proximo capitulo en esta seccion tendremos invitados especiales ^^  
  
Jess: Pero es un secreto ^^  
  
Len, Hao, Yoh y Horohoro: Y que hacemos aquí  
  
Tsukasa: ^^UU  
  
Jess: Jejejejeje ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa y Jess (chibis): SAAYOONARAAAA ^^  
  
Tsukasa (chibi): Y no olviden escribir º__^ 


	3. Conociendonos

Tsukasa Li: OK este es el tercer capitulo, y perdonen como se leían los otros 2 es que no sabia como editarlos ^^UU  
  
Jess: Tu siempre Tsukasa, ya me extrañaba que lo habías publicado pero como siempre te tiene que pasar algo  
  
Horohoro: Esta salada Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa Li: Que demonios estas haciendo aquí Horohoro  
  
Horohoro: Ella me dijo que me darías comida si venia para acá  
  
Tsukasa Li: Mejor el empecemos el fic u__u  
  
..Conociéndonos ^^..  
  
Tsubasa (recobrando la memoria): Como que de quien es cada quien, no somos muñecas para que preguntes así ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: Me refiero que si nos estaban buscando quiere decir que le gustamos a ustedes verdad (N/A: Milagro Horito dijo algo coherente)  
  
Tsubasa: De donde sacas esa conclusión  
  
Horohoro: Pues de su hermana ella buscaba a Liserg porque le gusta entonces ustedes no buscaban por eso  
  
Tsukasa: Si fue por eso_ poniéndose el brazalete  
  
Horohoro: Y entonces, nunca me van a responder  
  
Pilika: Hermano no te da vergüenza ser tan atrevido  
  
Tsubasa: Como se lo explicamos_ viendo a Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: No me mires a mi tu abriste la bocota así que tu explicas ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: TT .TT Esta bien, esta bien_ se encoge en brazos_ a mi me gusta...a mi me gusta Len Tao_ y al pobre antena esta que le da un ataque_ y a mi hermana le gusta...  
  
Tsukasa: Hay ya me gusta Horohoro, ya se acabo ya lo saben, están felices ahora_ Horohoro se puso muy feliz y empezó a tocar maracas_ Tsubasa tenias que ser taan bocona ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: TT___TT no me culpes es que ya no aguantaba _ En eso baja Fausto  
  
Fausto: Ya se le bajo la fiebre si quieren pueden ir a verla  
  
Hermanas T (con caras diabólicas): Y esta despierta  
  
Fausto: Si  
  
Tsukasa: Donde queda la habitación donde esta ella  
  
Fausto: Es la segunda del la izquierda  
  
Tsubasa: Ahora volvemos_ y suben lo mas rápido las escaleras y llegan al cuarto, abren la puerta y ven a Tsukawa acostada y viendo la ventana_ KISAMA  
  
Tsukawa: Hermanas_ pero pone cara de susto cuando ve a sus hermanas_ que sucede hermanas  
  
Tsukasa: SHINE Tsukawa  
  
Tsukawa: NANI, y yo que hice  
  
Hermanas T: ABRIR LA BOCOTA  
  
Tsukawa: @o@ TASUKETE_ llega Manta a la habitación  
  
Manta: Shyotto matte  
  
Tsubasa: Que pasa cobija ¬¬  
  
Manta: NO SOY COBIJA  
  
Tsukasa: Espérate un momento que tenemos algo que hacer con nuestra hermana_ esta apunto de agarrarla por el cuello pero...  
  
Manta: No se desquiten con ella todavía, esta enferma  
  
Hermanas T: Pero si ella fue T _ T  
  
Manta: Nada, regresen a la sala_ viendo a Tsukawa_ estas bien  
  
Tsukawa: @_@ Creo que si_ y bajan a la sala Manta y las tres hermanas; al poco rato (N/A: No se los dije pero Liserg fue a hacer algo a la cocina y no regresara asta...)  
  
Tsukasa (con los brazos cruzados): ¬__¬** Y eso fue lo que paso Tsukawa  
  
Tsukawa: Ups, sumimasen hermanas  
  
Tsubasa (también con los brazos cruzados): Ya no se puede hacer nada_ a Tsukasa y a Tsubasa se les hincharon las venas que tenían en la cabeza  
  
Tsukawa: T o T Sumimasen_ en un rincón toda azul haciendo círculos al estilo anime pero llega Liserg a la sala y Tsukawa va corriendo a abrasarlo_ Liserg OUJISAMA_ Liserg se asusta pero Tsukawa no pudo llegar a el por...  
  
Tsukasa (atrapándola en el aire): No tan rápido que lo asustas -_-U  
  
Tsubasa: No seas tan descortés y preséntate al menos  
  
Tsukawa: Hai Neesan -_-, mi nombre es Tsukawa Ryugasaki, doozo yoroshiku  
  
Yoh: Entonces son hermanas  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Toooo ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Si, oye pero quien eres tu  
  
Yoh: Me llamo Yoh  
  
Tsukasa: Recuerda el torneo de Shamanes baka  
  
Tsukawa: El torneo de Shamanes_ se puso a pensar y le salían muchos signos de interrogación_ Mm. Yoh, Yoh me suena ese nombre  
  
Hermanas T: Yoh Asakura -__-U  
  
Tsukawa: Ah Yoh Asakura el que tenia una espada de juguete ^_^  
  
Todos: _-_U  
  
Tsubasa: Baka eso no era una espada de juguete era su posesión ¬¬ U  
  
Tsukawa: Pero paresia una espada de juguete y había otro muchacho que paresia niña y también tenia una espada así ^^  
  
Hao: COMO QUE NIÑA  
  
Tsukasa: -__-U Por favor discúlpenla ella es un poco infantil con algunas cosas  
  
Todos: Las entendemos_ viendo a Chocolove  
  
Chocolove: Oye pue' y porque me miran así, solo soy bromista  
  
Todos: -_____-UU  
  
Manta: Jeje, ella es la que le pertenece el zorro rojo  
  
Tsukawa: Si les presento a RinRin_ aparéese un zorro rojo con la punta de la cola blanca y las patas negras en las manos de Tsukawa_ el es un lindo zorro rojo  
  
Horohoro: Bueno, bueno basta de presentaciones ahora viene lo bueno =D  
  
Len: Que vas a hacer idiota ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: Pues que mas_ se levanta y se pone al frente de Tsukasa_ Tsukasa tu eres muy linda y te pido que seas mi novia  
  
Tsukasa: °. °? Oro  
  
Todos: o_O Como  
  
Pilika: HERMANO_ y le pega a Horohoro_ discúlpalo Tsukasa es que a tenido desde hace tiempo un deseo de tener novia y como ahora se le presento la oportunidad se puso así  
  
Tsukasa: °___°U No te preocupes  
  
Horohoro (se vuelve a levantar como si no le hubiera pasado nada): Y que dices aceptas  
  
Tsukasa: °. ° Eh... yo... este... eto  
  
Tsubasa: Hay Tsukasa tu diciéndonos groseras y mira que te paso =3_ se le hincho una vena  
  
Tsukawa: Si, no deberías de molestarnos =3_ otra vena  
  
Tsukasa: CALLENSE LAS DOS O_ y les pega una patada que salen volando  
  
Tsubasa (técnicamente en el cielo): Jajajaja mira nada más como se puso  
  
Tsukawa: Eso dolió mucho_ en eso ven salir a Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Posesión de objetos, Ranran posesiona estos brazaletes_ Ranran se introduce en los brazaletes y una esfera azul aparéese en la mano de Tsukasa _ Maremoto de aguas congeladas_ empieza a aparecer un remolino y bajan todas mojadas_ eso les pasa por molestarme  
  
Todos: o_O U  
  
Hermanas T: Que...que...frío  
  
Tsubasa: Posesión de objetos, Renren posesiona este abanico _ y empieza a moverlo para que se secaran  
  
Tsukawa: Que pensabas hacernos Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa (tomando te de lo más tranquila): Darles un escarmiento a las dos  
  
Hermanas T: ¬_¬*  
  
Horohoro (de lo más desesperado): Respóndeme Tsukasa, necesito tu respuesta_ Pilika le dio señas a Tsukasa, entendió y no tuvo otra opción  
  
Tsukasa: Yo quería que fuera mas romántico y sin tantos espectadores pero. esta bien Horohoro, quiero ser tu novia  
  
Horohoro: SI TENGO UNA NOVIA_ el grito dejo sorda a Tsukasa y después la abrazo_ y primero que tu Len Tao Jajajaja  
  
Len: No tu no me ganaras con una cosa tan simple_ agarra a Tsubasa y la medio abraza (N/A: ósea que mas quieren ustedes saben que con las mujeres el no es muy amigable que digamos, de lo que e visto solo tolera a su hermana.¬¬ no ni siquiera) _ yo le gusto a ella así que es mi novia, estamos iguales  
  
Jun: Eso no se hace Len_ (N/A: Esta de donde salio o__O)  
  
Tsubasa: Tengo un presentimiento ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: De que nos están utilizando ¬¬  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Horohoro: Tu siquiera la quieres, yo si quiero mucho a Tsukasa  
  
Len: No yo también...la..._ (N/A: XD El orgullo lo mata) _ quiero  
  
Horohoro: Pero yo quiero mas a Tsukasa, que como tu quieres a Tsubasa  
  
Len: Quieres pelear  
  
Horohoro: Esta bien_ Tsukasa y Tsubasa se pusieron a hablar con Pilika, Jun y Tamao, mientras que los dos señores seguían peleando a causa de su ego  
  
Tamao: Al parecer en joven Horohoro y el joven Len se están tomando este asunto muy enserio  
  
Tsubasa: A que te refieres  
  
Jun: Nunca los eh visto peleando por mujeres  
  
Pilika: Mi hermano quería una novia pero esto es el colmo  
  
Tsukasa: -___-U Perdóname  
  
Pilika: No te preocupes con eso se pondrá feliz  
  
Tsubasa: Hay que bien se siente de que mi querido Len me diga que me quiere  
  
Jun: Te gusta mucho mi hermano ^^  
  
Tsukasa: No por favor comprensión a los que están cuerdos, no empieces a ir a tu mundo de sueños por favor ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Como que mi mundo de sueños  
  
Tsukasa (tomando te): Como escuchaste  
  
Tsubasa: ¬¬ Huh  
  
Mientras en la mesa  
  
Yoh: Entonces eso fue lo que paso  
  
Liserg: Por eso fue que te enfermaste  
  
Tsukawa: Si, como no le hice caso a mi hermana y no me cambie la ropa después de haberme mojado no me hubiera enfermado  
  
Fausto: Pero con eso no se le sube tanto la fiebre a uno, acaso hiciste otra cosa para que te pasara eso  
  
Tsukawa: Lo dudo, me la pase toda la mañana caminando por la ciudad y llegue a la casa agotada  
  
Manta: El cansancio del día te debió haber afectado  
  
Chocolove: Y no tienen donde quedarse  
  
Tsukawa: No, todos estos días hemos dormido en carpa  
  
Yoh: Si quieren se pueden quedar  
  
Tsukawa: EN SERIO _todos se callaron_ en serio nos podemos quedar  
  
Yoh: Si  
  
Anna: No, se quedaran si pasan una prueba  
  
Hermanas T: °_° Que tipo de prueba  
  
Anna: Ustedes son las que se encargaran de hacer la cena hoy  
  
Tsubasa: Eso es una prueba ¬¬ U  
  
Anna: Si algún problema  
  
Tsubasa: No ninguno V__V  
  
Anna: Entonces vallan a la cocina y preparen la cena para todos  
  
Tsukawa: Ve tu Tsukasa tu eres la que sabe cocinar  
  
Tsubasa: Si, la baka tiene razón, si tú participas en la prueba ganaremos de seguro  
  
Tsukawa: Y mientras tanto ^^  
  
Tsukawa y Tsubasa: Nosotras estaremos con los muchachos -^__^-  
  
Tsukasa: O no ustedes se vienen conmigo, al menos ayúdenme a cortar los vegetales  
  
Tsukawa: Pero si somos torpes con el cuchillo -^__^-  
  
Tsubasa: No te recuerdas que siempre nos cortamos -^__^-  
  
Tsukasa: Se vienen conmigo he dicho, no es gusto que lo haga yo sola ¬__¬_ y las arrastra por el suelo_ donde queda la cocina  
  
Anna: Al final del pasillo y quiero una rica cena lo mas rápido que puedas entendido  
  
Tsukasa: Si_ y se lleva arrastrando a Tsukawa y a Tsubasa; al pasar como que 45 minutos o casi una hora  
  
Tsukawa: Listo a comer todos_ empezaron a servir a cada uno de los miembros de la pensión_ espero que les guste  
  
Todos: Itatakimas_ la primera en probarlo es Anna  
  
Tsubasa: Por favor que el plato aya quedado bien  
  
Tsukawa: Por favor, por favor_ Tsukasa solo se limito a cruzar los brazos  
  
Anna: _ Saborea mucho la comida asta que_ Esta delicioso, pasaron la prueba  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukawa: SI NOS QUEDAMOS, NOS QUEDAMOS_ empezaron a saltar de la alegría  
  
Tsubasa: Como tu eres la que cocina mejor Tsukasa, tu serás la que hará los deberes  
  
Tsukasa: Que tiene que ver cocinar con los deberes de la casa ¬_¬  
  
Tsukawa: De que si cocinas también limpias  
  
Anna: Se equivocan cada quien tendrá un trabajo distinto aquí esta su itinerario_ y les da una hoja con un horario  
  
Tsubasa: Vamos a ver_ leyendo_ Tsukasa: Le tocara el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena; a Tsukawa: Le tocara limpiar la habitaciones y barrer el patio y por ultimo a mi me tocara...LIMPIAR EL BAÑO...porque me tiene que tocar hacer ese horrible trabajo  
  
Anna: Pues lo harás por que si no lo haces te iras  
  
Tsubasa: T _ T Lo tendré que hacer  
  
Tsukasa: Ese trabajo va excelente contigo Tsubasa Jajajaja ^__^  
  
Tsubasa: URUSAI ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Hay solo decía jejeje ^___^  
  
Tsubasa: -___-*  
  
Chocolove: La chamaca no cocina na' mal  
  
Ryu: Tiene muy buen sazón, como aprendiste a cocinar así  
  
Tsukasa: Mi papá me enseño  
  
Yoh: Pues esta muy rico, gracias por la comida  
  
Horohoro: Tienes razón cocina excelente_ técnicamente metiéndose el plato en la boca  
  
Liserg: Que rico  
  
Tamao y Pilika: Estuvo delicioso Tsukasa  
  
Hao: La estorbo cocina bien  
  
Tsukasa: ^-^.¬¬ oye como que estorbo  
  
Tsubasa: Solo porque seas buena en la cocina, no significa que eres la diosa del mundo  
  
Tsukasa: No me digas que estas celosa ¬__¬  
  
Tsubasa: Yo no estoy celosa V _ V  
  
Tsukasa: Si, aja te creo mucho hermana ¬ 3¬  
  
Tsubasa: ¬¬*  
  
Tsukawa: No peleen, tranquilas ^^UU  
  
Anna: Tamao  
  
Tamao: Si diga, Señorita Anna  
  
Anna: Indícales donde van a dormir de ahora en adelante  
  
Tamao: Si señorita, síganme ustedes dormirán arriba junto con nosotras  
  
Hermanas T: OK_ las hermanas suben las cosas al cuarto que les indico Tamao y Pilika les saco las camas  
  
Pilika: Tomen  
  
Tsukasa: Arigato Pilika  
  
Tsukawa: Ima nan ji desuka, Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Ya son las 11  
  
Tamao: Es mejor dormirnos ahora mañana hay que madrugar  
  
Tsukasa: Y según el itinerario me toca el desayuno  
  
Anna: Oyasumi nasai  
  
Todas: Oyasumi nasai_ y todas se durmieron, un día muy temprano en la mañana, Tsukasa estaba cocinando, mientras que cantaba una canción  
  
Tsukasa: Hay tantos pensamientos que habitan mi cabeza...debajo de la cama me guardo una maleta por si me da la gana buscar independencia...y pasan los días y pasan las noches uno a uno a mil por hora...entre tantas miradas busco el amor a ciegas alguien que sin palabras me haga sentir princesa quiero vivir la vida siempre a corazón abierto y dejar atrás el miedos...y pasan lo días y pasan las noches uno a uno a mil por hora, la, la, la ^^_ buscaba de aquí y allá ingredientes ,en eso baja Manta y la escuchaba cantar  
  
Manta: Ohayou Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: AHH Manta me asustaste  
  
Manta: Estabas cantando  
  
Tsukasa: Si es que cuando cocino odio el silencio y por eso canto ^^  
  
Manta: A ya veo  
  
Tsukasa: Oye Manta -__-  
  
Manta: Si que pasa  
  
Tsukasa: No me vuelvas a asustar así por favor -___-U  
  
Manta: Si no te preocupes, te ayudo con algo  
  
Tsukasa: No, ya lo tengo casi listo, tu solo me ayudaras contribuyendo tu estomago Jajajaja  
  
Manta: Jajajaja ^^  
  
Tsukasa: Bueno iré sirviendo, ven vamos a comer mientras que los demás llegan_ en eso se escuchan gritos de Anna y de Pilika  
  
Anna y Pilika: LEVÁNTENSE TIENEN QUE ENTRENAR  
  
Manta: Creo que ya deberías de servirle a los demás ^^U  
  
Tsukasa: Si eso creo ^^U_ en eso bajan Jun, Li Pai Long, Len, Fausto y mas atrás vienen Chocolove, Hao, Tamao y Liserg_ Ohayou gozaimasu, Ya esta servida la comida siéntense para que puedan comer  
  
Fausto: Muchas gracias  
  
Tsukasa: Señor Fausto le agradezco de nuevo de que aya cuidado de mi hermana  
  
Fausto: Fue un placer ^^  
  
Tsukasa: ^^  
  
Tamao: Se ve muy rico  
  
Tsukasa: Aprovechen que esta recién hecho  
  
Chocolove: Ah a comer se ha dicho mijos  
  
Tsukasa: °. °?  
  
Len: No lo tomes en cuenta siempre es así  
  
Tsukasa: OH lo siento me falto ponerte tu leche, espera ahora te la traigo_ y va a la cocina por 3 botellas de leche_ toma  
  
Len: Gracias  
  
Liserg: Eres muy servicial con nosotros, pero con tus hermanas porque eres tan dura  
  
Tsukasa: Es que ellas tienen que aprender que no todo es tan fácil, aunque yo tenga la misma edad que ellas las e cuidado desde que mi padre murió y es por eso que soy así  
  
Hao: Y en que te encargas de ellas  
  
Tsukasa: Yo llevo la cuanta de los gastos, del hospedaje, les cocino y me encargo de que estén bien  
  
Fausto: Al parecer las cosas no son lo que parecen porque aunque tengas esa edad eres muy responsable con tus hermanas  
  
Tsukasa: Es que al frente de ellas no lo admito pero yo las quiero mucho, son las únicas personas de mi familia que me quedan  
  
Manta: Cariño de hermanas  
  
Tsukasa: Pero hay veces que me gastan la paciencia como paso el día que llegamos aquí, se suponía que ellas montarían la carpa y si llovía no saldrían pero como pareciera que yo hablo otro idioma las muy...no me hicieron caso y por eso se enfermo Tsukawa, igual paso en el torneo, nunca me hacían caso, casi perdemos una pelea por culpa de ellas ¬__¬****  
  
Chocolove: Hablas como mi abuelita la negrita  
  
Tsukasa: °___° ¿? Ho  
  
Todos: No le tomes importancia -__-U_ bajan Anna y Pilika  
  
Pilika: Buenos días  
  
Anna: Que hay para comer  
  
Tsukasa: Si ahora se los traigo, siéntense_ y se va a la cocina por los platos  
  
Tamao: La señorita Tsukasa es muy amable no lo creen  
  
Todos: Hai_ llega con los platos y le sirve a Pilika y a Anna  
  
Tsukasa: Buen provecho, que lo disfruten  
  
Manta: Ya termine de comer, todo estuvo delicioso  
  
Fausto: Quede satisfecho  
  
Chocolove: Hay, hay, no puedo mas  
  
Liserg: Yo tampoco puedo comer más  
  
Jun: Muchas gracias  
  
Len: Estuvo buena la comida aunque no se compara con la comida de mi país  
  
Hao: ^___^ Estoy lleno creo que comí demasiado (Fans de Hao se desmayan por la sonrisa, N/A: ¬¬ ya me lo suponía)  
  
Tsukasa: ^^ Me da gusto que les halla gustado, seguramente ya se deben de estar por levantar mis hermanas, ahora vuelvo_ recoge los platos y los lleva a la cocina, mientras lavaba escucho que bajaban sus adormiladas hermanas y con un cambio radical de carácter_ ASTA QUE SE LEVANTARON PAR DE FLOJAS, NO LES DA PENA HACER ESO EN CASA AJENA  
  
Todos: °_°U  
  
Tsubasa: Hay Tsukasa apenas no levantamos y ya nos empiezas a sermonear  
  
Tsukawa: Es muy temprano todavía para eso  
  
Tsukasa: Dejen de quejarse que tienen trabajo que hacer, así que coman y directamente hagan lo que tengan que hacer  
  
Hermanas T: Si, si ya vamos  
  
Tsukasa: Y dios libre si las consigo dormidas durante sus deberes ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Si, Tsukasa  
  
Tsukawa: Si ya lo sabemos no nos lo repitas  
  
Pilika: Aparte de buena cocinera  
  
Anna: Es muy eficaz  
  
Horohoro: Ohayou ya, que hay de comer_ se le vuelve a cambiar el carácter a Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Déjame y te traigo el desayuno Horohoro  
  
Horohoro: Muchas gracias  
  
Tsukasa: Toma que lo disfrutes  
  
Tsubasa: Oye porque con el eres amable y con tus propias hermanas eres tan mala ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Dejen de quejarse y coman que les toca hacer sus deberes ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Si ya lo sabemos ¬¬*  
  
Tsukasa: ^^ Que tal esta tu comida Horohoro  
  
Horohoro: ^^ Esta muy rica muchas gracias  
  
Tsukasa: No hay de que Horohoro ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Como pudiste reemplazarnos por un hombre ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: A ustedes les sobra la bocota así que se callan  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukawa: v-v Si hermana_ y por fin el señor que faltaba...  
  
Yoh: Buenos días  
  
Anna: Es tarde por eso te aumentare el entrenamiento 2.7 %  
  
Yoh: QUE 2.7%  
  
Hao: Jajaja eso te pasa por flojo  
  
Anna: Que pasa ¬¬*  
  
Yoh: Nada Annita TT^TT  
  
Anna: ¬¬* Y tu por reírte de Yoh lo acompañaras en el entrenamiento  
  
Hao: Yo no lo necesito  
  
Anna (mirada asesina): Que dijiste Hao  
  
Hao: Nada Annita T _ T  
  
Paso todo el día normal algunos entrenando, otros viendo la tele o tomando leche (NA: tenia que ser el toma leche), otros en su computadora, estudiando, etc.  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Creo que esta algo largo pero quería salir de una vez por todas esa parte del fic  
  
Jess: Emocionada  
  
Tsukasa Li: Sigue a así y te saco del fic ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: HEY mi comida me prometiste una comida 5 estrellas para todos  
  
Tsukasa Li: Enserio  
  
Len: Si mira_ aparéese una pantallita y una Tsukasa dormida plácidamente, en la pantalla  
  
Tsukasa Li: Odio las matemáticas, las odio con toda el alma_ se encontraba dormida mientras que Jess, Horohoro, Len, Hao e Yoh entraban a la habitación y se ponen cerca de ella susurrándole en el oído  
  
Jess: Tsukasa  
  
Horohoro: Tsukasa  
  
Yoh: Oye  
  
Tsukasa Li:_ solo se escucharon gruñidos de parte de ella y se voltio  
  
Hao: Mañana nos compraras comida 5 estrellas para todos de almuerzo  
  
Tsukasa Li: Si..si.lo que.sea_ gruñidos otra vez_.les compra.comprare comida.5 estrellas_ todos chocan los 5 y salen de la habitación_ que rica almohada_ y desaparece la pantalla  
  
Yoh: Si que rico vamos a comer  
  
Hao: Yo quiero lo más caro del menú  
  
Tsukasa Li: Malditos aprovechados ¬¬  
  
Jess, Horohoro, Len, Yoh y Hao: Gracias por el cumplido  
  
Tsukasa Li: Te voy a quitar tu frase Jess pero dentro de poco rodaran cabezas  
  
Jess: O tu tarjeta de crédito  
  
Tsukasa Li: Inmundos me dejaran en banca rota no podré comprarme el manga de Shaman King_ se deprime y se pone en un rincón en forma chibi  
  
Jess: Bueno mientras que Tsukasa perderá todos sus ahorros manden Review  
  
Yoh gumi: Sayonara_ todos en forma chibi 


	4. El especial y la ultima integrante del k...

Tsukasa Li: Por favor que tan difícil es dejar un mensaje, no se le van a enfermar las manos ni les dará hemorragia TT___TT  
  
Jess: Estas dramática por tu perro verdad  
  
Tsukasa Li: Siii por cierto este capitulo esta dedicado a mi lindo Goliat que le falta poco para que se vuelva un lindo espíritu  
  
Jess: Tranquila y no llores ahuyentaras a la audiencia  
  
Tsukasa Li: WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi perro_ y se pone a llorar  
  
Jess: Bueno empecemos con el 4 capitulo ^^U  
  
--------------------------------- El especial y la ultima integrante del Kitsune gumi---------------------------------------------  
  
Tsubasa: TT^TT Odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño_ lo decía mientras barría_ Odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño  
  
Tsukasa: Ya cállate y limpia  
  
Tsubasa: Odio limpiar el baño, odio limpiar el baño_ a Tsukasa se le hincho una vena y le lanzo un jabón_ AUCH oye porque me pegaste con ese jabón  
  
Tsukasa: Anna vendrá pronto y vera que tu aun no has terminado así que muévete, yo mientras iré a ver a Tsukawa  
  
Tsubasa: Ella esta en la habitación de los muchachos  
  
Tsukasa: Vamos a ver que tanto a hecho_ sube por las escaleras va al cuarto y abre la puerta  
  
Tsukawa: Liserg oujisama_ estaba abrazando el saco verde de Liserg  
  
Tsukasa: Ya sabía yo que algo extraño pasaba, tenias que distraerte con cosas del pobre de Liserg  
  
Tsukawa: Ah hermana, ya limpie todos los cuartos  
  
Tsukasa: Entonces que haces aquí si deberías estar barriendo el patio  
  
Tsukawa: Bueno este...yo estaba  
  
Tsukasa: DEJA DE DISTRAERTE Y VETE A BARRER_ agarra una escoba y tira a Tsukawa por la ventana_ termina antes que llegue Anna  
  
Tsukawa: TT-TT Si hermana_ mientras todos los hombres estaban entrenando bueno con excepción de Fausto  
  
Amidamaru: Amo Yoh aguante un poco más  
  
Hao: Esto no es tan malo_ lo dice apunto de caerse con sus pesas  
  
Yoh: No puedo mas, estas pesas están muy pesadas_ se veía a Yoh intentando mantener el equilibrio con unas enormes pesas  
  
Liserg: Ataque del Big Ben fantasmagórico_ ataca a Chocolove y a Ryu  
  
Chocolove: Cuidao Lechuguin que solo entrenamos  
  
Ryu: Ataque especial del dedo pulgar de Tokagero  
  
Liserg: ¬¬ U  
  
Len: Ataque de la ultra cuchilla dorada_ ataca a Horohoro y a Liserg  
  
Liserg: Oye ten mas cuidado Len  
  
Horohoro: Esta es la segunda vez que casi me dejas sin familia  
  
Len: Es que ustedes son muy débiles para mi  
  
Ryu: Tu siempre de presumido  
  
Len: Cállate_ y le corta el peinado  
  
Ryu: No mi fleco esta arruinado TT O TT  
  
Tokagero: Deja de lloriquear después te lo puedes arreglar  
  
Len: Ja insectos (N/A: Eso me sonó más a vegeta)  
  
Tsukasa (desde la casa): Oigan vengan les traje limonada  
  
Tsubasa (corriendo hasta Tsukasa): Aprovechada yo quiero darle leche a mi querido Len_ Tsubasa iba tan rápido que chocaría con Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa (tratando de que no se le caigan las bebidas): NO TSUBASA, NO LO HAGAS...AAHH_ muy tarde... Tsubasa choco con Tsukasa y se cayeron las limonadas justamente encima de ellas_ ¬¬ Feliz  
  
Tsubasa (también mojada): ¬¬ No, te aprovechaste que estaba en el baño y viniste para acá  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬ Menuda idiota para que querría hacer eso, además... TT__ TT mira mi falda esta llena de limonada  
  
Tsubasa: De que te quejas mira mi blusa TT___TT  
  
Liserg: Están bien  
  
Tamao: Tómense un baño y mientras yo les lavo la ropa  
  
Hermanas T: Si..."Mi ropa TT__TT"  
  
Tsukawa (corriendo): Hermanas ya termine mis deberes ^^_ puff se resbala con la limonada del suelo y cae encima de sus hermanas  
  
Tsubasa: Tenia que ser  
  
Tsukasa: Siempre poniendo la pata  
  
Hermana T: Tsukawa eres incorregible V_V U  
  
Tsukawa: T _ T Me dolió  
  
Todos: ^^U  
  
Liserg: Te ayudo a levantarte Tsukawa  
  
Tsukawa: Muchas gracias Liserg  
  
Tsubasa: Camina baka, vamos al baño  
  
Tsukasa: Tamao cuando termine yo me encargo de limpiar la limonada  
  
Tamao: Si_ y se van al baño  
  
Yoh: T _ T Yo quería limonada  
  
Amidamaru: No llore amo Yoh  
  
Horohoro: Yo también quería limonada de Tsukasa T _ T  
  
Len: V_V "Yo quería mi leche"_mientras las hermanas T se encontraban bañándose  
  
Tsukasa (lavando su cabello): Mira nada más como me dejaste Tsubasa solo por tus berrinches de niña malcriada  
  
Tsubasa (frotando la espalda de Tsukawa): -___- Yo solo quería darle leche a mi querido Len  
  
Tsukawa: Yo no hice nada y también quede mojada, y me dicen inmadura  
  
Hermanas T: Es que lo eres ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Nande_ y se sumergen en el agua hasta la nariz y le empiezan a salir burbujitas  
  
Tsukasa: Que refrescante  
  
Tsubasa: Si verdad  
  
Tsukawa: Hace mucho que no la pasábamos así  
  
Tsukasa: En que sentido  
  
Tsukawa: De tener casa fija  
  
Tsubasa: Es verdad, desde el torneo de Shamanes hemos estado viajando  
  
Tsukasa: Querrás decir después de la muerte de papá_ Hubo un silencio incomodo en todo el baño por un largo rato hasta_ bueno mejor olvidémonos de eso  
  
Tsukawa: Si esos son malos recuerdos  
  
Tsukasa: Necesitamos conseguir un trabajo no creen  
  
Tsubasa: Que, y tener mas trabajo que el que tenemos  
  
Tsukawa: Pero hay que pagarle el hospedaje y la comida a la señora Anna  
  
Tsukasa: Además, compraríamos cosas  
  
Tsubasa: Ejemplo  
  
Tsukasa: Ropa, zapatos, cualquier cosa  
  
Tsukawa: Me gusta la idea  
  
Tsubasa: No lo se  
  
Tsukawa: Hay vamos Tsubasa, no seas así _ de repente se escucha la puerta del baño y las hermanas de hundieron mas, Tsubasa agarro un envase (N/A: esa cosas de madera para sentarse) y Tsukasa un jabón_ quien esta hay_ las hermanas pensaban que lo mas probable es que fuera Ryu o Hao "el pervertido asesino"  
  
Manta: Soy yo Manta  
  
Tsubasa: Ah eres tu cobija, que sucede  
  
Manta: Oye no soy cobija, lo que pasa es que quería decirles que en la sala les quiero mostrar un video que grabe en las preliminares del torneo y lo conseguí hace poco  
  
Hermanas T: OK  
  
Manta: Las esperamos en la sala  
  
Hermanas T: Hai_ pero no se dieron cuenta que unos ojos amarillos las espiaban muy cerca de allí, pasó el rato, Tsukasa lavo la limonada del piso y se fue a la sala  
  
Manta: Muy bien ya todas están aquí  
  
Tsubasa: Oye cobija de que es el famoso video  
  
Manta: "-__-**" Es de cuando se conocieron Yoh y los demás  
  
Tsukawa: Ah que bien_ con un envase de cotufas en la mano (N/A: Bueno en mi país se le dice cotufa pero si no saben es rosetas de maíz)  
  
Tsukasa: Pues vamos a verlo_ con refrescos  
  
Manta: OK_ y pone el video y empieza con la pelea de Silver contra Yoh  
  
Tsukasa: OH miren es Silver san_ (N/A: aparéese Silver con la súper bazuca esa del pajarraco y los demás animales)  
  
Tsubasa: Esa estúpida arma me causo dolor de cabeza  
  
Tsukawa: Yo digo que Silver fue muy bueno con nosotras  
  
Hermanas T: En especial porque nos dijo donde estaban los muchachos Jajajaja  
  
Horohoro: Ja, ósea que fue Silver el que les dijo donde estábamos  
  
Hermanos T: Hai  
  
Len: Y si sabían la dirección porque no nos conseguían  
  
Tsubasa: Es que nosotras no conocemos mucho Tokio  
  
Tsukawa: OH miren es Yoh con Amidamaru_ aparéese la escena que esta venciendo a Silver  
  
Hermanas T: Uh Sugoi  
  
Hao: "Ja que patético"  
  
Yoh: Jijiji y solo era mi primera posesión de objetos_ se cambia la escena a cuando conocen a Horohoro y esta peleando con los zombis de la familia Tao  
  
Tsukasa: AH miren es Horito y Koloro ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Ay no pásame el control Tsukawa  
  
Tsukasa: Nani, déjalo ahí y no molestes ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Y si no quiero ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: No me importa yo no quiero que pases esa parte ¬¬_ duelo de chispas y se cambia la escena cuando llega Anna  
  
Tsukawa: Miren es Anna  
  
Hermanas T: Uh  
  
Anna (en el video): Tú te convertirás en Shaman King para que yo tenga una vida fácil  
  
Hermanas T: Con que por eso es que es así_ piensan un poquito_ no es mala idea_ se cambia la escena y se pone en la pelea de Fausto contra Yoh pero Fausto aparece con los ojos en mosaicos_ OH porque se ve así  
  
Yoh: Es que en esa pelea Fausto le hizo una cosa muy mala a Manta  
  
Tsukasa: Como que el señor Fausto le hizo algo muy malo a Manta °___° ¿? _ en la mente de Tsukasa aparéese una imagen de Fausto y Eliza saludando y sonriendo  
  
Hermanas T: OH_ y se cambia la imagen cuando Len salva a Yoh en esa pelea (N/A: Ósea cuando esta montado en el caballo amorfo)  
  
Tsubasa: Esa voz es la de Len  
  
Len(del video): Que esqueletos mas débiles seguramente no tomaron la leche necesaria, yo en cambio_ va subiendo la imagen hasta que se ve la cara de Len y resulta que también esta en mosaico_ tomo tres botellas de leche diario  
  
Tsukasa y Tsukawa: ¬¬ U Adoras la leche verdad  
  
Tsubasa: _agarra a Manta y lo empieza a sacudir_ oye cobija del demonio porque mi Len tiene los ojos así ¬¬  
  
Manta: @__@  
  
Tsukawa: Que caballo mas extraño °__°  
  
Len: No te burles de mi caballo  
  
Tsubasa: Responde enano de pacotilla Ò_Ó  
  
Manta: Mira Tsubasa, mira es Len y no tiene el mosaico  
  
Tsubasa: Mi Len *___* _ y tira a Manta, después de ver la pelea contra Yoh y Len que duro unos 10 minutos estaban en el final de la pelea cuando Len admite su derrota  
  
Tsukasa: Cuanto tiempo más vamos a ver a Len doble -___-  
  
Tsubasa: Arriba Len, arriba Len ^^  
  
Hermanas T: Urasai ¬¬  
  
Len (del video): Yoh Asakura me venciste has ganado la pelea  
  
Tsubasa: Kawaii *_____*  
  
Tsukasa, Tsukawa, Horohoro y Hao: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que malo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA que lo repitan, que lo repitan ^O^  
  
Len: Porque tienen que poner esa parte -___- U_ con la cabeza en la mesa todo rojo  
  
Tsukasa: Oye no es tan malo, es que lo que pasa es que esas escenas no van contigo ^^U  
  
Tsukawa: Si, desde que te conocemos tu has sido el chico mas malhumorado de por aquí ^^UU  
  
Tsubasa: Dejen de molestarlo o me meto con Horohoro y Liserg ¬¬*  
  
Hermanas T: ° x ° _ y en eso aparéese escenas de Ryu_ DONDE ESTA EL CONTROL  
  
Tsubasa: Cobija donde metiste el control ¬¬  
  
Manta: Toma_ le da el control pero aparecen imágenes de Horohoro, Tsubasa lo adelanta pero Tsukasa le pega para que le de el control  
  
Tsukasa: Dámelo_ atrasa a donde estaba Horohoro y tira el control_ Mi lindo Horito  
  
Horohoro: Jejejeje verdad que si  
  
Tsukasa (abrazando a Horohoro): Kawaii -^___^-_ y empezaron a salir una imagen de Ryu  
  
Hermanas T: Busquen el control. Donde esta el control  
  
Ryu: Que malas son conmigo TT .TT_ entre toda esa pelea se terminan esas imágenes y aparéese la de En Tao  
  
En Tao (en el video): Que idiotas  
  
Hermanas T: OH °____° ¿?  
  
Len: El es mi padre  
  
Tsukasa: Que grande  
  
Tsubasa: Que fuerte  
  
Tsukawa: Jajajaja miren cuantas antenas tiene ^ o ^  
  
Todos: _-_UUU_ aprese Len sin camisa, Tsukawa y Tsukasa se ponen audífonos  
  
Tsubasa: LEN SIN CAMISA, QUE GUAPO  
  
Hermanas T: Ya cállate  
  
Tsubasa: KAWAII_ destruyen los espíritus de En Tao  
  
Hermanas T: OH...sugouii_ y por ultimo aprese la imagen de Hao_ ¬¬ se sabia que faltaba algo  
  
Yoh: Funga fufu, Funga fufu  
  
Len: No empieces  
  
Tsukasa: Eso fue todo  
  
Manta: Si  
  
Tsukawa: TT__TT No apareció mi Liserg  
  
Tsukasa: Horito apareció pocas veces T. T  
  
Tsubasa (saltando): Len es el mejor_ una vena para Tsukasa_ arriba Len_ otra vena_ el más lindo del mundo_ otra vena_ MI QUERIDO LEN_ se le gasto la paciencia  
  
Tsukasa: CALLATA DE UNA BUENA VEZ_ la enrolla con una soga le tapa la boca y la mete en un cofre y se sienta encima de el_ ù___u****  
  
Tsubasa (adentro del cofre): JUJUJUJUJUJUJU (traducción: déjame salir) JUJUJUJUJU (no te volveré a molestar)  
  
Tsukasa: ¬ 3¬ No te creo ni una sola palabra  
  
Tsubasa: JUJUJUJUJUJUJU (TT___TT déjame salir)  
  
Tsukasa: Esta bien_ abre el cofre, la desata y le quita la cinta adhesiva de la boca  
  
Tsubasa: VIVA LEN_ y Tsukasa la vuelve a encerrar pero esta vez le pone llave_ JUJUJUJUJUJU (TT__TT déjame salir)  
  
Tsukawa: Oye no crees que exageras hermana ^^  
  
Tsukasa: No, estuvo diciendo esas estupideces por 20 minutos ya no aguantaba ù___ú**  
  
Tsukawa: Jejejeje ^^UU_ media hora después...  
  
Tsubasa: JUJUJUJUJUJUJU (DEJAME SALIR INEPTA)  
  
Tsukasa (todavía encima del cofre): Como que inepta, eso serás tu ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU (por favor déjame salir)  
  
Tsukawa: Ya fue suficiente, sácala -____-  
  
Tsukasa: Solo porque me lo estas pidiendo ¬¬... mas te vale que no empieces a decir Len porque te dejo toda la noche en ese cofre_ le quita todo y ya Tsubasa estaba libre  
  
Tsubasa: AAAHH al fin, libertad, ah mi..._ apunto de abrazar a Len y Tsukasa le muestra las cuerdas_ ^^ mi...mi...espalda...^^U...Jejejeje.si me duele.la espalda  
  
Tsukasa: Te salvaste  
  
Tsukawa: Jejejeje tranquila_ empezando a tomar refresco de naranja_ ahí que delicia  
  
Tsukasa: Mm. que refrescante_ tomando agua  
  
Tsubasa: Que rica leche_ quitándosela a Len, de repente en la ventana de la habitación, aparéese una chica de cabello castaño claro con ojos verdes casi amarillos, de ropa traía una falda negra y una camisa amarrilla con unas botas negras, tenia el cabello largo y agarrado en una cola, en el cinturón de la falda tenia amarrado un látigo con unas púas al final  
  
Chica misteriosa salida de la nada: USTEDES MUY MALDITAS NO ME QUISIERON ESPERAR...Y YA QUE HABIAN LLEGADO A LA PENSION_ las tres hermanas escupieron lo que estaban tomando, causando que se ahogaran  
  
Hermanas T: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI  
  
Chica misteriosa salida de la nada: Pues que mas estando en el lugar donde supuestamente DEBERIAMOS estar las 4 desde el comienzo  
  
Notas de la autora (por el día de hoy Jess):  
  
Jess: Por sucesos no previstos la autora no estará presente hoy, así que me encargare de las notas  
  
Hao: Si sigue inundara la casa  
  
Yoh: No la culpes que pasaría si el espíritu del fuego se muere  
  
Hao: Por si no lo sabias el ya esta muerto ¬¬U  
  
Yoh: Bueno trato de dar algo de apoyo  
  
Tsukasa Li: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ llorando con Len y Horohoro rodeándola  
  
Len: Deja de llorar  
  
Tsukasa Li: No puedo  
  
Horohoro: Arriba mira que ya publicaste el 4 capitulo y tienes un Review  
  
Tsukasa Li: Léelo tu onegai  
  
Horohoro: Si Tsukasa ;_;_ agarrando una hoja de papel_ este Review es de:  
  
Kmi-x  
  
HOLA!...  
  
me gusto tu fic!  
  
aunque me costo entenderlo @_@  
  
continualo.  
  
suerte !!  
  
Jess: Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, cuando Tsukasa Li lo leyó se le subieron los ánimos, pero como debiste haber leído en el comienzo ahora esta un poco que digamos depre u__u  
  
Len: Lean el próximo capitulo  
  
Hao: Se sabrá quien es la chica misteriosa  
  
Yoh: Yo se, Yo se  
  
Hao y Len: Lo leerán en el próximo capitulo  
  
Yoh: Bueno no importa  
  
Jess (Chibi): Jane  
  
Yoh gumi (chibis): Sayonara  
  
Tsukasa Li: Adiós_ en un rincón toda azul con espíritus alrededor  
  
Todos: u___u Esto tomara tiempo 


	5. Tsugumi, la chica de la tierra y una car...

Tsukasa: Hola señores este es el 5 capitulo espero que les guste  
  
Jess: Abondono la depresion porq su perrito esta mejor  
  
Tsukasa: Y me daran otro ^-^  
  
Jess: Después hablamos eso, empezemos  
  
Tsugumi, la chica de la tierra y una carta familiar  
  
Chica misteriosa salida de la nada: USTEDES MUY MALDITAS NO ME QUISIERON ESPERAR...Y YA QUE HABIAN LLEGADO A LA PENSION_ las tres hermanas escupieron lo que estaban tomando, causando que se ahogaran  
  
Hermanas T: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI  
  
Chica misteriosa salida de la nada: Pues que mas estando en el lugar donde supuestamente DEBERIAMOS estar las 4 desde el comienzo  
  
Tsubasa: ¬¬ Te dijimos...ujum... que te quedaras cuidando la casa_ todavía ahogada  
  
Tsukasa: Y que no saldrías hasta que...ujum... te avisáramos que estábamos en el lugar_ también ahogada  
  
Chica misteriosa salida de la nada: ¬¬ Claro tanto que me avisaron de que ya habían llegado  
  
Tsukawa: Nosotras que íbamos a saber si Hao estaba aquí también  
  
Chica misteriosa salida de la nada: Eso no es excusa Tsukawa ¬3¬  
  
Tsukasa: .___.  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬ Bueno deja la pelea que ya estas aquí Tsugumi  
  
Tsubasa: Y no solo eso..._se pone al frente de ella_ COMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARNOS ASI ESTUPIDA DESEREBRADA  
  
Tsugumi: ¬3¬ Se nota que no aguantas nada Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: ¬¬ Cállate imbecil  
  
Tsugumi: Imbecil tu cobarde  
  
Tsukasa (tomando te): Aja ya van a dejar de pelear par de ineptas  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: COMO QUE INEPTAS _Tsukasa las mira de forma acecina y las dos se sientan  
  
Tsukasa: Así esta mejor ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: ¬3¬****  
  
Tsukawa: Perdonen el espectáculo, les presento a nuestra prima_ Tsugumi le tapa la boca metiendo un papel en ella  
  
Tsugumi (como la señora toda poderosa del mundo): YO soy Tsugumi Ryugasaki controlo la tierra a mi antojo, la mas fuerte del equipo Kitsune y también la mas hermosa de todas jajajajajajajaja_ (N/A: ¬¬ OK que le pico a esta)  
  
Hermanas T: Tú quisieras u.u  
  
Tsugumi: Que acaso no estoy en lo correcto  
  
Tsukawa: No, tú eres unas de las más fuertes aunque todas tengamos más o menos el mismo nivel de pelea  
  
Tsugumi: Ja mi nivel igual al tuyo Tsukawa, jajaja no me hagas reír  
  
Tsukawa: ¬¬ no le veo la gracia  
  
Tsukasa: Para que entiendan que demonios hace esta aquí, ella le gusta Hao y es por eso que nos dijo malvadas fue porque no le avisamos de que los habíamos encontrado  
  
Tsubasa: Y antes de que empiece a presumir su espíritu ¬¬... tiene a un zorro del desierto como espíritu acompañante  
  
Tsugumi: Ejem eso lo puede haber dicho yo hasta me quitaron mis líneas ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: ¬¬........  
  
Tsukawa: Di lo que falta y listo resuelto el problema  
  
Tsugumi: Muy bien soy prima de ellas mi papá se llamo Touyiro Ryugasaki, mi tío y mi papa trabajaban juntos investigando zorros y por ultimo vengo acá a permanecer cerca de mi Haito  
  
Todos: ¬¬U Haito  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬ No se metan  
  
Todos: -__-U  
  
Tsubasa: Su carácter es más o menos igual al de Anna  
  
Tsukasa: En pocas palabras no se metan mucho con ella  
  
Tsukawa: Hace crudas venganzas  
  
Tsugumi: Ejem Tsukawa estabas diciendo algo  
  
Tsukawa: n__n no pero que crees yo no estaba diciendo nada  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬ Yo no soy tan estupida como tu para creerme esa estupidez  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Se callan las dos ya ¬¬_sacando sus posesiones  
  
Tsugumi: Pues que mal carácter tienen ustedes... ¬ 3¬ se van a poner viejas rápido  
  
Tsubasa: Como..._aura de fuego  
  
Tsukasa: Nos..._ Mas fuego  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: LLAMASTE  
  
Tsugumi: Pues viejas acaso no escucharon  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Nos las vas a pagar Tsugumi_ apunto de atacarla, aparéese Anna que acababa de llegar de su diligencia  
  
Anna: GUARDEN SILENCIO, Molestan  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Si Anna_ disolviendo sus posesiones  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬ Oye quien eres tu para callarme_ las hermanas le hacían muecas para que se callara y todos los demás se quedan atónitos_ a mi nadie me manda oíste, tu chica extraña  
  
Tsubasa: OH... º____º  
  
Tsukasa: OH... º____º  
  
Tsukawa: Como que ya no veremos más a Tsugumi, me gusto que hallas sido mi prima_ con un pañuelo en la mano_ la extrañare  
  
Anna: Oye que haces aquí en mi casa, niciquiera te conozco y además me insultas  
  
Tsugumi: Jo, el hecho de que sea tu casa no significa que mandes a todos los de aquí  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Y si me da la gana lo hago  
  
Tsugumi: Presumida  
  
Anna: Invasora  
  
Tsubasa: Tranquilas porque no resolvemos esto con palabras  
  
Tsukasa: Si Anna, lo que usted no sabe es que ella es nuestra prima  
  
Anna: Y que hace en mi casa ¬¬  
  
Hermanas T: Eh  
  
Tsugumi: Yo estoy aquí en busca de mi querido Hao  
  
Anna: Con que vienes por el pervertido ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: El no es un pervertido  
  
Anna: ¬___¬ Como se nota que no lo conoces  
  
Hao: No Annita es verdad yo no soy pervertido_ [Voz Interior de Hao (^^ que es la autora): ¬¬ eso ni te lo crees tu mismo] _ "oye no molesta ahora"_ [Voz: yo solo estaba dando una opinión, tranquilo reyesito -___-] _ "¬_¬..."  
  
Pausa  
  
Autora: CORTEEE, CORTEE  
  
Anna: Que pasa  
  
Autora: Ustedes se las han pasado todo el fic peleando por cualquier estupidez que se les vengan a la cabeza  
  
Tsukasa: Pero si así lo escribiste  
  
Autora: Si pero ya vasta, necesito aclarar muchas cosas y con estas peleas no se donde ponerlas  
  
Tsubasa: Aja y cual es el punto a tratar  
  
Autora: Hay que explicar que los padres de Tsugumi los mataron el mismo año en el que mataron a la mama de ustedes  
  
Tsugumi: Y tanto escándalo por una cosa taan insignificante  
  
Autora: Bueno lo escribo para que los lectores entiendan un poco más  
  
Tsukawa: Tú me dijiste otra cosa que habría que explicar autora  
  
Autora: Ah verdad y lo mas importante es que la familia Ryugasaki tiene mucho pero mucho dinero y casi va a la par con la familia Tao =D WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Ryugasakis: COMO o_O  
  
Autora: Que ahora si les gusto la interrupción  
  
Ryugasakis: SII ^^  
  
Autora: Muy bien resuelto el problema me voy a comer una tartaleta de fresa_ y se va a la panadería más cercana_ si fresas que rico ^ ¬ ^  
  
Fin de la pausa   
  
Tsugumi: Y no solo vine por eso  
  
Tsubasa: Y se podría saber señora que todo lo sabe cuales son las otras dos  
  
Tsugumi: Nuestra fortuna esta en peligro  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsukawa: QUE  
  
Tsugumi: Si aunque no lo crean es así  
  
Tsukawa: Ya hasta se me había olvido que éramos ricas  
  
Tsubasa, Tsugumi y Tsukasa: Nunca cambies ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Como que nuestra fortuna esta en riesgo  
  
Tsugumi: La abuela nos esta persiguiendo para poder quedársela  
  
Tsubasa: No puede, esas riquezas son de las dos familias y no solo de la Ryugasaki  
  
Tsugumi: Pues míralo por ti misma_ le entrega un sobre rojo_ esta carta la conseguí al llegar a la casa  
  
Tsukasa: Un sobre rojo...no estará..._ la cara en ese momento se le puso pálida  
  
Horohoro: Que te sucede Tsukasa, que contiene ese sobre  
  
Tsukawa: Ese sobre es muy poco visto en la familia según mi padre pero..._ se va con Liserg (N/A: ¬¬ como si el niño fuera pañuelo) _ ese sobre esta escrito con sangre  
  
Liserg: Con sangre que inhumano  
  
Tsubasa: No se sorprendan si viene de esa vieja sanguinaria  
  
Len: Es que acaso odian a su familia  
  
Tsubasa: Nosotras odiamos a todos lo Ryugasakis debido a que ellos nunca nos aceptaron en esa familia_ abriendo el sobre dejándose mostrar un papel con letras rojas y manchas de sangre por toda la hoja_ maldita anciana  
  
Tsukawa: Mis suposiciones eran ciertas  
  
Ryu: Y que pasa si reciben ese tipo de carta señorita Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: No solo busca la riqueza que heredamos sino también..._ hizo una pausa que a todos con excepción a las Ryugasakis dejaron en suspenso_ quieren nuestras vidas sacrificadas (N/A: Ahora señores si empieza la verdadera historia)  
  
Pilika: Que horrible  
  
Tamao: Como que quieren sus vidas, que espantoso  
  
Tsugumi: Léela de una buena vez Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Si_ empieza a leer_ dice así... "Mis queridas nietas, les envió esta carta muy especial solo para ustedes 4, como ya sabrán mis pequeñas esta escrita con sangre y es nada mas y nada menos que la de sus madres..."  
  
Tsukasa: Como_ con los ojos en el vació  
  
Tsugumi: De nuestras madres_ también con los ojos al vació  
  
Tsukawa: Mamá, esa sangre es de mamá_ con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
Tsubasa: Maldición y aun no termina la maldita carta, miren lo que dice... "Esas mujeres a las cual llevaron a 2 de mis hijos a la peor vida posible trayéndole la muerte a cada uno y muy próximamente a ustedes, las cuales han manchado el nombre de la familia de forma formidable, vallan contando sus días mocosas porque pronto irán al otro mundo como sus padres y yo me quedare con todos sus vienes para bien de la familia...se despide de ustedes su querida abuela Suzume de Ryugasaki"  
  
Tsukawa: Dentro de poco moriremos ;__;  
  
Tsukasa: Te equivocas recuerda que nosotras no nos rendimos tan fácil  
  
Tsubasa: Esta anciana del demonio de seguro nos quiere meter en una trampa_ se da cuenta que hay algo escrito detrás del papel_ eh que es esto  
  
Tsugumi: Déjame ver_ le quita el papel de las manos y empieza a leer_ "PD: Espero que cuando llegue ese momento tan esperado por todos los de la familia, ustedes tengan un nivel de pelea razonable para que así al menos lo usen para defenderse, no crean que nos vencerán, porque su nivel es de muy poca capacidad, comparado con el grandioso poder de los Ryugasakis"  
  
Tsubasa (pegando su puño contra su mano): Si la vieja quiere jugar así, entonces 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego, no lo crees así Tsukasa_ Tsubasa voltio y vio a una Tsukasa sumergida en sus pensamientos con cara de tristeza_ oye que te pasa hermana_ pero no respondía  
  
Tsukawa: Hermana te sientes mal_ al fin pudo reaccionar  
  
Tsukasa: Nos iremos ahora mismo de aquí, recojan sus cosas en este mismo instante, las quiero ver en la puerta en menos de 5 minutos  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukawa y Tsugumi: QUE, pero Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Nada de peros, si nos quedamos aquí estas personas también quedaran afectadas por una simple disputa entre familiares  
  
Horohoro: Tsukasa "Piensa en los demás primero que en ella"  
  
Tsubasa: Tienes razón_ se le cae un lagrima que solo Len que estaba al lado de ella la pudo ver (N/A: Si aja el chino con visión de rayos X ¬¬)  
  
Tsugumi: Es preferible irnos cuanto antes_ y estas 3 se disponían a subir a la habitación cuando...  
  
Tsukawa: No me quiero ir tardamos mucho buscando para que nos vayamos así por así ò__ó  
  
Tsukasa: Tsukawa que estas diciendo  
  
Yoh: No dejare que se vallan de este lugar  
  
Tsugumi: Pero..._ los demás se levantan de sus asientos  
  
Hao, Len, Horohoro, Liserg, Chocolove, Ryu y Fausto: Nosotros tampoco  
  
Tsubasa: Mina  
  
Hao: Se va a ir la única persona que me aguanta para ser mi pareja y eso no lo aceptare [voz: ¬¬ te falto decirme a mi, yo te aguanto a toda hora] "ya te dije que te callaras" [voz: lo dices porque sabes que es verdad] "esta bien lo acepto pero por favor deja de interrumpirme" [voz: esta bien reyesito ya me callo ¬¬]  
  
Horohoro: No quiero que mi linda novia de valla TT___TT  
  
Liserg: Tsukawa tú me has caído muy bien y no permitiré que te acecinen  
  
Ryu: No me gusta que las mujeres tan lindas como ustedes sufran así que no saldrán de aquí sin pasar sobre mi  
  
Tsukasa: Yo no quiero que ustedes queden involucrados en esto, les estoy dando una advertencia que nuestra familia hace cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su meta  
  
Len: Mi familia es igual o creo que hasta peor, así que no tienen excusa de salir de aquí  
  
Yoh: Tu que opinas Annita  
  
Anna: ..._ se voltio para salir de la habitación y en la puerta dijo_ si se quedaran aquí esta vez pagaran por el hospedaje y entrenaran para vencer a su abuela, yo personalmente las entrenare_ salio de la habitación_ llamare a la señora Kino para informarle de que Hao tiene prometida  
  
Tsugumi: Jo º___º  
  
Tsukawa: Vez hermana no hay razón porque irnos  
  
Tsukasa: Tsukawa eres una tonta_ suspiro y se fue a sentar en su lugar, dio un suspiro mas_ esta bien nos quedamos  
  
Tsubasa, Tsugumi y Tsukawa: QUE BIEN ^^  
  
Fausto: Si llega a pasar algo yo con gusto las curare  
  
Ryugasakis: ^^ Arigato Fausto san  
  
Pilika: Yo también las ayudare a que entrenen  
  
Jun: Yo también quiero entrenarlas ya que una de ustedes es mi cuñada  
  
Len y Tsubasa: COMO QUE CUÑADA º/////º  
  
Pilika: Lo mismo digo por ti Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: º__º hoe  
  
Tamao: Que romántico que cada una tenga una pareja_ y se puso toda roja con corazoncitos y estrellitas alrededor_ que envidia me dan en especial tu Tsukawa  
  
Ryugasakis: @_____@ _ caen desmayadas al suelo  
  
Chocolove: Le dio el baio mi negro_ Jun, Pilika y Tamao le echan agua encima y se despiertan  
  
Tsugumi: Que fue lo que paso @___@  
  
Tsubasa: Y me lo preguntas como si yo sepa @___@  
  
Tsukasa: Habrá sido algo alucinado o dijeron cuñadas Pilika @___@  
  
Pilika: No, fue verdad ^^_ se vuelven a caer  
  
Tsugumi: Oigan no falta alguien  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: TSUKAWA_ se levantan y ven a Tsukawa con la cara mareada y sin reaccionar  
  
Tsubasa: Vive baka, no te nos vallas_ lo dice sacudiéndola  
  
Tsukasa: Despierta cabeza con aire_ en eso reacciona  
  
Tsukawa: Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante, dos... @__@  
  
Tsubasa: Ya esta bien -__- U_ y la suelta dejándola caer al suelo  
  
Tsukasa: Aun nos podemos hacer el examen de sangre verdad ¬¬ U  
  
¿?: Aunque no lo creas Tsukasa todas ustedes son familia  
  
Tsukawa: Que fue eso, que paso_ levantándose  
  
Tsugumi: Tu siempre arruinando todo verdad ¬¬_ en eso aparéese un espíritu de un hombre con bigote y con unos lentes circulares no muy grandes y con ropa de explorador  
  
¿?: Me pediste una cosa imposible de esconder  
  
Manta: AAAAAHHHHH  
  
Todos: Cállate  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsukawa: PAPÁ º__º  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Tsukasa: Hola otra vez espero que les halla gustado el 5 capitulo, y disculpen lo largo ^^U  
  
Jess: Mira tienes 2 nuevos Review  
  
Tsukasa: *___* enserio  
  
Horohoro: Si mira_ saca dos hojas de papel_ el primero es de  
  
Kmi-x  
  
HOLA!...  
  
otro caítulo! k bien!...  
  
oye..no te deprimas^^  
  
CONTINUALO por que tienes todo mi apoyo moral!  
  
Yoh: Yo quiero leer el segundo anda  
  
Tsukasa: Para el próximo los leen ustedes _ señalando a Hao y a Yoh_ pero hoy solo serán Len y Horo ^__^  
  
Yoh: u.u  
  
Tsukasa: Len lee el próximo ^^  
  
Len: Eh si este es de  
  
Ekko Numennesse  
  
Oye tu fics esta de risa XD.. no te desanimes!! que si se puede!!.. yo no lo habia leido antes pero me gusto mucho.. dube el siguiente cap pronto!.. aunque me enrede con los nombre @.@.. pero tienen buen justo las hermanitas XD.. el 4 episodio me dio mucha risa ^o^.. pero cmo grabaron todas esas esenas ._. .. ^^U.. Oyep, creo que no puedes resivir muchos REW porque tienes la opcion de no resivir todos los REW solo los de las personas que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, si cambiaras la opcion (en la pagina principal de tu cuenta) asi podras resivir de las personas que no tienen cuenta (los cuales son muchos ^^U)... Bueno, sigue la historia, y no te desanimes ^^ que ya tienes ams de una lectora que les gustan tus fics ^^ adios y suerte..  
  
GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK  
  
Atte: Ekko Numennesse  
  
Tsukasa: Arigato gosaimas ;__; y gracias por la información de los Rew ^^  
  
Jess: Claro siempre tu  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬... bueno lo que sea, es normal que te enredes con los nombres ^^U y gracias por decir q tienen buen gusto ^n__n^ jujuju  
  
Jess: De pana como habrán grabado esas escenas  
  
Tsukasa: Tu sabes algunas veces Manta se la da de Maguiber capas y el tiene la serie de Shaman king completa y todos los tomos del manga ¬¬  
  
Jess: Si maldito millonario  
  
Tsukasa: Amp se me olvidaba espero q no te halla causado molestias q halla visitado tu pagina, es muy buena, en especial las imágenes *¬* me encantaron  
  
Jess: Tu carpeta de imágenes no se deberia de llamar Shaman King sino len y horo ¬¬  
  
Len y Horo: o////o  
  
Tsukasa: Y la tuya gemelos Asakura  
  
Jess: Bueno uno de estos dias la cambio ^^  
  
Tsukasa: Oigan algo falta  
  
Jess: Sii  
  
Len: Donde esta Hao  
  
Yoh: Noc hace como q una hora no lo eh visto me dijo q iria a un lugar pero no me dijo a donde  
  
Horo: Miran donde esta_ todos se asoman por la ventana y lo ven en la peluqueria de al frente  
  
Todos: ·__· U  
  
Tsukasa: Nadie vio nada ¬¬  
  
Todos: Hai  
  
Tsukasa: OK, y ultimo mensaje de hoy hay una parte del fic donde necesito muchas chicas manden un Review con sus nombres y 5 chicas mas con un nombre de un equipo  
  
Jess: No crees q te adelantas  
  
Tsukasa: Primero terminare en word esto y después lo paso ahora como iba diciendo, dejen sus caracteristicas fisicas, su personalidad, su armas, espiritus y equipo (son de 6 chicas cada equipo) y seran incluidas en el fic pero mas adelante ^^  
  
Jess: Ok terminamos la obra buena de hoy, todos a comer, len paga la comida  
  
Len: se aprovechan de los q tienen dinero ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Vamos len ^^_ y se lo lleba arrastrado  
  
Jess, Yoh y Hao (que ya salio de la peluqueria) en chibis: Jane ^o^  
  
Horohoro chibi: oye chinito suelta a la autora  
  
Todos: ^^UU 


	6. Toshinobu Ryugasakis el espiritu sobre p...

Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsukawa: PAPÁ º__º  
  
Toshinobu Ryugasaki: ^^ Mis lindas niñas hace mucho que no nos vemos no es verdad_ a las hermanas les salieron lágrimas de los ojos y levantándose de sus asientos al lado de los muchachos corrieron hasta el espíritu y lo abrazaron (N/A: ¬¬ yo no entiendo muy bien como personas normales pueden abrazar o tocar un espíritu, pero como lo vi varias veces en la serie como que no hay problema)  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬ Te lo dije no sabes guardar un secreto tío  
  
Toshinobu: ^^ Jajaja_ observando a sus hijas_ porque lloran mis pequeñas  
  
Tsubasa: T___T No ves que desde hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos  
  
Tsukawa: Pensábamos que estabas con mi mamá y mis tíos en descanso eterno T__T  
  
Toshinobu: Pero ya me vez aquí aunque en espíritu ^^  
  
Tsukasa: Te extrañamos mucho papá T___T  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukawa: Si  
  
Toshinobu: Jajaja siempre mis pequeñas tan sentimentales ^^  
  
Tsugumi: Hasta muerto tienes esa gran sonrisa  
  
Jun y Pilika: Miren es su suegro ^^  
  
Hao, Liserg, Len y Horohoro: -___-UUU  
  
Ryugasakis (contando al espíritu): º____º Eh  
  
Toshinobu: Como que suegro muchachas ¬¬_ viendo un poco enfadado a las pequeñas Ryugasakis  
  
Tsubasa: Eh papá me disculpas un momento creo que tengo que ir al baño a lavarme la cara ^^UU  
  
Tsugumi: Tanto cariño entre familia me da nauseas yo creo que también voy al baño ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa: Yo creo que deje algo en la cocina vuelvo en un momento ^^UU  
  
Tsukawa: Y...yo...este... la acompañare para que no se queme con algo ^^UU_ iban a salir todas juntas corriendo cuando  
  
Toshinobu: QUIETAS LAS CUATRO ò___ó_ se pararon todas con gotitas de sudor por todas partes  
  
Ryugasakis: Si que pasa ^^UUUU  
  
Toshinobu: Se van a sentar en su lugar y van a explicar todo con lujos y detalles...AHORA_ como rayos de luz regresaron a sus puestos en posición muy firme pero con lágrimas en las caras_ muy bien empiecen_ cruzo los brazos y empezó a escuchar todo el relato...  
  
Tsugumi: @____@ Fin, terminamos, esta feliz tío  
  
Toshinobu: Si muy complacido con la explicación ^^ y quienes..._ cambia su cara a medio maniaca_ son los afortunados de quedarse con las flores de mi jardín  
  
Tsukasa: Hay papá no exageres ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Nos llamas como si fuéramos uno de los tantos trofeos de tu colección ¬¬  
  
Toshinobu: Les hice una pregunta muchachas  
  
Tsugumi: Jejejeje ^^UU  
  
Tsukawa. Tranquilo papi deja la impaciencia ^^UU  
  
Len: Uno de ellos soy yo señor_ y se levanta con una cara seria  
  
Tsubasa: Len  
  
Tsukasa: De tanto pasarla contigo se le pego lo de bocón ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: Yo también soy uno de ellos  
  
Tsubasa: Decías hermana ¬¬  
  
Liserg: Espero serle de su agrado señor Ryugasaki  
  
Hao: Su sobrina se enamoro de mi señor  
  
Toshinobu: Mm... Son decentes_ dando vueltas alrededor de ellos mientras que las chicas le rezaban al dios que se le ocurriera primero para los aceptara_ aunque su aspecto es un poco... extraño en especial tu_ dijo señalando a Hao_ yo pensé que eras mujer cuando te vi _ todos disimulaban las risas para que Hao no las viera_ tu te ves agradable, no eres de Japón verdad_ dijo preguntándole a Liserg  
  
Liserg: No señor yo vengo de Inglaterra  
  
Toshinobu: OH que bien un ingles recuerdo haber estado en Londres una vez_ volteándose donde Len_ tu debes de china verdad chico  
  
Len: Si y de una de las familias mas ricas del país  
  
Toshinobu: Aja_ ve a Horohoro_ y tú de donde eres chico con cinta  
  
Horohoro: Vengo de Hokaido, de la tribu de los ainús  
  
Toshinobu: Interesante muy interesante_ se les quedo viendo un momento_ muy bien pasaron mi prueba, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes_ las chicas respiraron aliviadas_ PERO_ todos saltaron del susto y al espíritu se le empezó a salir una cara demoníaca con la lengua de una serpiente _ si les llegan a hacer algo a mis flores de jardín... juro que no vivirán para contar lo sucedido...me entendí bien_ lo muchachos movieron la cabeza en forma de afirmación muy asustados por la cara del espíritu  
  
Ryugasakis: Jejeje ^^UUU tranquilo no te alteres que se te sube la tensión  
  
Toshinobu: Bueno al parecer estoy de más aquí por ahora así que me voy a su habitación, chicas  
  
Tsubasa: Si papá ^^UU_ fingiendo una sonrisa  
  
Tsukasa: Vete con cuidado ^^UU  
  
Tsugumi: Que no te de miedo ^^UU_ el espíritu ya se había ido cuando las Ryugasakis se dejaron caer al suelo suspirando  
  
Tsukasa: Ah como demonios no pudo conseguir el descanso eterno  
  
Tsukawa: Ahora lo tendremos a toda hora  
  
Tsugumi: Que fastidio  
  
Tsubasa: Se sentía tan bien no estar sobreprotegida  
  
Toshinobu: EL HECHO DE QUE SEA FANTASMA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LAS HAYA ESCUCHADO  
  
Ryugasakis: TT___TT El mundo nos odia_ abrasándose entre las cuatro  
  
Yoh: Y siempre a sido así con ustedes  
  
Tsugumi: No hay día que no sea de esa forma  
  
Horohoro: Las sobre protege demasiado  
  
Ryugasakis: Ni que lo digas -___-  
  
Len: Yo no soportaría tener un padre así "pero si tengo una hermana -__-"_ sentándose al lado de Tsubasa  
  
Liserg: Y que van a hacer con todo esto  
  
Tsukawa: Pues que mas, tendremos que hacer todo lo que el pida  
  
Tsubasa: Quiero mi libertad de vuelta  
  
Tsukasa: No quiero tenerlo encima _ apoyándose en el hombro de Horohoro  
  
Hao: BA, no puede ser tan malo_ agarrando la cintura de Tsugumi cuando  
  
Toshinobu (saliendo del techo): MIRA TU INFELIZ SUELTA A MI SOBRINA, Y USTEDES DOS TOMEN DISTANCIA DE MIS HIJAS_ viendo a Horo y a Len_ con permiso_ y desaparece  
  
Todos: o__O  
  
Tsugumi: Decías mi querido Hao ¬¬  
  
Hao: ^^UU bueno tal ves se le pase en un día o dos  
  
Toshinobu: LAS NIÑAS DECENTES SE ACUESTAN TEMPRANO ASI QUE SUBAN EN ESTE INSTANTE_ vuelven a desaparecer  
  
Hao: O en un año o dos ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa: Tendremos que subir_ aparéese la cabeza del espíritu  
  
Toshinobu: NO LAS VEO SUBIENDO CHICAS  
  
Tsukasa: Hay si ya voy, ya voy, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me apuren_ levantándose_ hasta mañana Horito  
  
Horohoro: Hasta mañana Tsukasa  
  
Tsubasa: Nos vemos en la mañana Len ^^  
  
Len: Si que duermas bien_ dijo cruzando los brazos  
  
Tsukawa: Que pases buenas noches mi príncipe Liserg  
  
Liserg: Adiós Tsukawa ^^  
  
Tsugumi: No te quedes atorado en un árbol Haito  
  
Hao: No soy tan estúpido Tsugumi, pero te voy a ver por tu ventana toda la noche  
  
Tsugumi: Hay que lindo_ no se dio cuenta que ya sus primas habían subido y volvió a salir la cabeza del techo  
  
Toshinobu: TSUGUMI  
  
Tsugumi: Hay ya voy papá_ y sube corriendo las escaleras, en la habitación...  
  
Tsukasa: Dime papá cuantos años crees que tenemos ahora ¬¬ U_ metida en un futón de flores moradas  
  
Toshinobu: Mm. Déjame ver_ se les queda viendo a cada una, Tsubasa estaba en un futón con flores Verdes, Tsukawa en un futón con flores rojas y Tsugumi en un futón de flores amarillas_ creo que tienen 10 y 11 verdad_ las muchachas les da una ataque y gritan con todas sus fuerzas que hasta se escucho en 3 cuadras  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TENEMOS 17 AÑOS PAPÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O  
  
Tsukawa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y YO TENGO 15!!!!!!!!!_ Él espíritu se quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso (N/A: ahora en adelante se llamara Papá)  
  
Papá: OH disculpen chicas no sabia que llevaba tanto tiempo muerto, no eh salido de la casa desde entonces_ se puso con cara de cabra a medio morir_ me disculpan mis pequeñas flores primaverales  
  
Ryugasakis: Ah -____-U papá  
  
Papá: Entonces llevo muerto 7 años  
  
Ryugasakis: Uh que sorpresa_ la familia siguió hablando pero uno ojos no los dejaban en paz...  
  
Muy cerca de hay habían dos personas ocultadas en un árbol, al parecer eran un chico y un chica, los dos con cabellos negros, el chico con ojos morados y la chica con ojos verdes, cada uno los cubría una capa negra, en eso...  
  
Chica: Mira al parecer ha tenido contacto con el espíritu  
  
Chico: Si no creas que no lo e visto Tsubame no soy siego  
  
Tsubame: ¬¬ Hay que decirle a la abuela que ya se empezaron a mover  
  
Chico: No todavía no, quiero saber que tan débiles son ellas antes de alarma a toda la mansión  
  
Tsubame: Nunca vas a cambiar verdad Subaru  
  
Subaru: ^^ Será mentira si te digo que si  
  
Tsubame: -__- Idiota_ en eso escuchan una rama_ ah se acerca alguien vamos  
  
Subaru: Mañana en la tarde regresaremos_ viendo a las Ryugasakis dormir placidamente_ vamos a ver como pelean chicas_ en una ráfaga de viento desaparecen, en eso sale Hao de entre las ramas  
  
Hao: Te prometí que te vería toda la noche Tsugumi, mmm con que quieren pelear con ellas mañana, ^^ yo quiero presenciar eso jejeje  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Papá: A LEVANTARSE MIS PEQUEÑAS ESPERO QUE HALLAN DORMIDO MUY BIEN, HOY ES UN DÍA MUY BONITO Y NO PREMITIRE QUE SE QUEDEN EN LA CAMA  
  
Tsukasa: =__= Papá son las 5 de la mañana_ observando el reloj toda despeinada y cae dormida  
  
Papá: Por eso lo digo hay que aprovechar el día al máximo y como escuche que van a entrenar quiero que corran todo el patio de esta casa hasta el desayuno  
  
Tsubasa: =__= Pero papá es muy tem..._cae dormida_ mi lindo Len  
  
Tsukawa: ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZ ^___^_ hablando entre sueños_ mi príncipe Liserg  
  
Tsugumi: -^____^- Mi precioso Haito  
  
Tsukasa: Horohoro_ dormida abrasando una almohada y toda la sala se escucha una canción de cuna que pone la autora de fondo con un radio  
  
Papá: LEVANTENSE Y HAGAN LOS QUE LES DIJE_ (N/A: n__n efecto de sonido cuando se raya un disco) del grito, las hermanas salen del cuarto y caen de la escalera  
  
Ryugasakis: @_____@ EH  
  
Papá: Las estaré esperando en 10 minutos en el patio no quiero que se tarden  
  
Tsukawa: Mi linda cabeza, yo que estaba soñando tan bonito u_ú  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Nosotras también u.u_ todas caminan en una fila hacia el baño medio dormidas  
  
Tsukasa: Que sueño  
  
Tsugumi: Quiero dormir en mi linda cama  
  
Tsubasa: No quiero correr_ se dan cuenta que Tsukawa se quedo dormida a medio camino_ ¬¬ oye  
  
Tsugumi: Yo la llevo_ saca su látigo, la atrapa su pie, la arrastra hacia el baño y cada una se pone en un lavamanos a sepillarce los dientes con un vasito con agua  
  
Tsukasa: =___= Deponios podque el sienpe es ashi_ mientras se cepíllaba  
  
Tsubasa: =___= Aoda nos tedemos que padad mas tempano que do dormal  
  
Tsugumi: =___= Me adepiento de aberdo traido  
  
Tsukawa: u__u ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZ _ tenia el cepillo metido en la boca toda dormida  
  
Ryugasakis: Esta se vodvio a domil ¬¬_ se enjuagan escupen el agua y le cepillan los dientes a Tsukawa, salen del baño se visten con unas licras negras cada una y un color diferente de camisas (N/A: osea, azul para Tsukasa, verde para Tsubasa, rojo para Tsukawa y amarillo para Tsugumi)  
  
Papá: Muy bien chicas quiero que empiecen a trotar a paso lento  
  
Ryugasakis: =___= Aja_ y empiezan a correr dando vueltas alrededor del patio de la casa  
  
Al pasar 3 horas, ya las chicas habían hecho, varias carreras, abdominales, flexiones, dorsales, barras y yoga (N/A: no pregunten -___-U), Len las acompaño 2 hora en su entrenamiento ya que el también se había levantado para eso, ya a las 8 de la mañana estaban levantados la gran mayoría de los ocupantes de la pensión y se disponían a desayunar...En el comedor  
  
Papá: MUUY BIEN CHICAS, su entrenamiento estuvo muy bien pero mañana será mas fuerte ^_______^_ lo decía con una gran sonrisa_ después de comer tomen un gran baño y salgan al jardín a seguir entrenando con la chica de cabello amarillo  
  
Ryugasakis: =______= Si papá_ todas despeinadas y cansadas  
  
Papá: Espero señorita que mis hijas tengan un duro entrenamiento  
  
Anna: No se preocupe señor esta en buenas manos_ mira malévola para las Ryugasakis las cuales estaban dormidas (la autora pone una canción de cuna) _ oye calla esa canción  
  
Autora: Si yo quiero ponerla en mi fic me da la gana  
  
Anna: Has 500 flexiones o si no me largo de aquí oíste y me llevo a Yoh y a Hao conmigo_ en eso se para Tsugumi  
  
Tsugumi: NO A HAO NO TE LO LLEVES_ y se vuelve a dormir  
  
Autora: Hay pero que amargada ya me voy_ apaga la música y se va a la casa de ella  
  
Anna: Estas niñas están durmiendo mucho últimamente  
  
Papá: No se preocupen que yo se como levantarlas muy fácil y si mover ningún dedo_ se posa al lado de las bellas durmientes_ OH chicas  
  
Tsubasa: Déjanos dormir un poco mas =___=  
  
Papá: OH chicas  
  
Tsukasa: Habla de una vez quiero dormir =____=  
  
Papá: OH chicas...escuche que hay una nueva tienda de ropa  
  
Ryugasakis: ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZ  
  
Papá: Y están en barata los pantalones a la cadera_ se empiezan a medio despertar  
  
Tsugumi: Que dicen vamos a nos quedamos aquí =___=  
  
Tsubasa: No puedo ni con mi alma y tu me dices que vallamos de compras =___=  
  
Tsukawa: Yo quiero unos pantalones nuevos pero no me puedo mover =___=  
  
Tsukasa: Ustedes si son, no ven que nos esta engañando a poco y nos quiere levantar para seguir ese endemoniado entrenamiento =___=  
  
Papá: "No funciono vamos a ver esta" Miren, chicos guapos en traje de baño  
  
Todos: º___º  
  
Ryugasakis: AAAAAAAAHHHH_ se levantan todas ilusionadas pero con los ojos cerrados  
  
Tsugumi: HAO  
  
Tsubasa: LEN  
  
Tsukasa: HOROHORO  
  
Tsukawa: LISERG_ abren los ojos y al que consiguen en traje de baño es a Ryu  
  
Ryugasakis: º_______º  
  
Ryu: Nos vemos en la tarde, yo y mis amigos nos vamos a la playa YAHOO_ y sale de la pensión con una tabla de surf  
  
Ryugasakis: FARSANTE ¬¬*****  
  
Papá: No se enfaden con su viejo padre ^^UU  
  
Ryugasakis: -___-UU_ y empiezan a comer como si nada hubiera pasado en esa sala  
  
Desde que las Ryugasakis llegaron se podría decir que la pensión ha estado mas entretenida (N/A: -___- Y alocada) que antes, ya pasada la mañana, Anna llama a las nuevas chicas al jardín para entrenarlas (N/A: Y claro, algunos curiosos se desempeñaron como espectadores ¬¬)  
  
Anna: Ustedes están aquí para que yo las entrene para vencer a su abuela y claro para ser buenas esposas igual que yo  
  
Tsugumi: Oye eso no venia en el paquete  
  
Anna: Tú te callas invasora  
  
Tsugumi: Mira quien habla chica ICE_ aparece de la nada Kino (N/A: la abuela de Yoh) con Mikihisa (N/A: o como yo le digo, señor cara de pájaro ^^) y el abuelo (N/A: no se como se llama pero tiene el peinado del payaso crosti)  
  
Kino: Si se la van a pasar todo el día en esas peleas entre ustedes dos, nunca van a poder entrenar  
  
Todos: º____º De donde salieron  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Listo el sexto capitulo, esta vez vienen en empaque combo por publicare este y el siguiente capitulo justos debido a que me voy de carnaval  
  
Jess: Tu te vas para puerto y yo me voy para Higuerote  
  
Yoh: Que es eso  
  
Tsukasa Li: Son playas Yoh  
  
Horohoro: Yupii Vamos a la playa oh...oh...que la playa es rica...oh...oh...oh ^O^  
  
Tsukasa Li y Len: Deja la emocion ¬¬U  
  
Tsukasa Li: ^^ Y tambien me llebo a Len  
  
Len: Claro no me vas a tener pasando habre aquí enserrado  
  
Tsukasa Li: No me referia a ti me referia a mi perrito  
  
Hao: Le pusiste Len a tu perro  
  
Tsukasa Li: SI ^^  
  
Horohoro: Jajajajajaja aparte de pinchado tu nombre es bueno para perros  
  
Tsukasa Li: Aunque lo debi haber llamado Horohoro, Usui o Horokeu ¬¬  
  
Jess: Y eso porque  
  
Tsukasa Li: Porque el perrito se la pasa todo el dia durmiendo y lo unica para lo que se levanta es para comer y hacer sus casillas ¬¬  
  
Jess: Ah ya veo, bueno que mas se hace todos son iguales  
  
Horohoro: Oigan que quisieron decir con eso  
  
Tsukasa Li y Jess: La cruda realidad_ tomando té  
  
Hao: Tambien la cruda realidad es ^^  
  
Todos menos Tsukasa Li: No tienes ningun review  
  
Tsukasa Li: No me lo recuerden ;__;  
  
Jess: Bueno como no hay nada que hacer nos despedimos Jane  
  
Todos (chibis): Hasta la vista 


	7. A entrenar, la pelea de Mikihisa vs Ryug...

Tsukasa Li: Ya saben lo que les voy a decir  
  
Jess: Aquí tienen el 7 capitulo de Las nuevas Shamanes  
  
Tsukasa Li: Espero que les guste ^^  
  
Jess: Ahh y el capitulo pasado se llamaba Toshinobu Ryugasaki el espiritu sobre protector  
  
Tsukasa Li: Y el de este es...  
  
..........A entrenar, la pelea de Mikihisa vs Ryugasakis............  
  
Todos: º____º De donde salieron  
  
Yoh: Hola ^^  
  
Anna: Señora Kino usted me dijo que las entrenara, entonces porque esta aquí  
  
Abuelo con peinado de crosti: Nosotros sabíamos que no iban a empezar bien  
  
Mikihisa: Entonces con que ellas son las prometidas de los amigos de mi hijo  
  
Hao: No te olvides de tu otro hijo  
  
Mikihisa: A si lo olvidaba_ como siempre rascándose la cara  
  
Hao: ¬¬  
  
Kino: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kino, desde ahora me llamaran señora Kino o maestra  
  
Ryugasakis: Si señora Kino_ hacen una reverencia y Kino se sienta con ellas en el medio del patio  
  
Kino: Desde ahora serán mis discípulas especiales ya que serán las prometidas de los amigos de mi nieto y por eso espero su mayor desempeño  
  
Abuelo con peinado de crosti: Pobres pequeñas lo que les espera_ puff Kino le pega el bastón en la cara_ x___x  
  
Ryugasakis: ^^UUU "Hay dios mío"  
  
Kino: Como iba diciendo espero el mayor de su empeño, este entrenamiento será duro se los advierto pero lo tienen que hacer porque si no, no permitiré que sean parejas de los Shaman King  
  
Tsukasa: Como que ellos son Shaman King  
  
Yoh: Debe ser porque vimos a los grandes espíritus y estuvimos en el lugar sagrado jijijiji ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Ah  
  
Tsukawa: Entonces nosotras somos las Shaman Queen  
  
Kino: Calla niña que aun no han recibido su entrenamiento_ y le pega con el bastón  
  
Tsukawa: X__x Mi cara  
  
Tsugumi: Eso te pasa por hablar demasiado ¬¬  
  
Kino: Vasta de habladurías, lo primero que quiero que hagan es liberar sus posesiones y vencer a Tamao  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬¬U Esto es un broma verdad  
  
Kino: Hagan lo que les digo  
  
Tamao: Pero señora Kino, por que a mi TT___TT  
  
Kino: Porque eres mi única discípula aparte de Anna, así que saca a Konchi y Ponchi  
  
Tamao: Si señora Kino TT__TT...Konchi...Ponchi vengan de inmediato  
  
Ponchi: Si que quieres Tamao  
  
Tamao: Tenemos que pelear con las señoritas Tsubasa, Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsukawa TT__TT  
  
Konchi: Pues que se preparen_ posesiona la tabla de corazón de Tamao y se convierte en una especia de arma  
  
Kino: Y ustedes no se van a mover  
  
Ryugasakis: Si_ sacan cada una sus armas y sus espíritus  
  
Tsubasa: Empiezo yo...Renren posesiona este abanico_ en el abanico de Tsubasa aparéese la imagen de Renren y también el abanico crece de tamaño  
  
Tsukasa: Ahora yo...Ranran posesiona estos brazaletes_ los brazaletes se les dibujan la forma de Ranran y a Tsukasa le sale un esfera azul en la mano  
  
Tsugumi: Sigo yo...Ronron posesiona este látigo_ al látigo de Tsugumi se le ponen más puntiagudas las púas y donde se sostiene el látigo se dibuja a Ronron (N/A: las características de Ronron son que es un pequeño zorro de color amarillo casi arena, con orejas grandes y largas y unos ojos amarillentos)  
  
Tsukawa: Y falto yo...Rinrin posesiona este arco_ el arco de Tsukawa se vuelve rojo y aparecen unas flecha en forma de zorro rojo  
  
Ryugasakis: El equipo Kitsune está listo ^^  
  
Tamao: Yo en verdad no quiero hacer esto espero que me disculpen_ haciendo reverencias_ pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo  
  
Tsugumi: OK  
  
Tsubasa: Si tu lo dices  
  
Tsukasa: Muy bien  
  
Kino: Que empiece la pelea  
  
Tsukasa: Te lo encargo a ti Tsukawa  
  
Tsukawa: Si_ empieza a apuntar una flecha de fuego  
  
Tsubasa: No te pases Tsukawa  
  
Tsugumi: No seas tan mala como somos nosotras  
  
Tsukawa: Si ya entendí se podrían dejar de quejar de mi...toma esto Tamao veremos si lo esquivas_ la flecha se fue llenando más en llamas_ FLECHAS DEL INFIERNO_ la veloz flecha iba a llegar a Tamao pero esta no se pudo defender  
  
Tamao: AAAHHH_ no se movía de su lugar  
  
Tsubasa: Tamao muévete _ la flecha iba muy veloz, se medio protegió con la tablilla de corazón  
  
Tsukasa: ASH Esta niña no se mueve y si sigue así esa flecha la traspasara...ESPIRALES DE AGUA_ hilos de agua daban vueltas hasta llegar a la flecha y apagan el fuego de ella  
  
Kino: Porque hiciste eso  
  
Tsukasa: Si seguía así lo más probable es que esa flecha la hubiera matado (N/A: Hubiera puesto que la matara pero bueno)  
  
Tamao: Lo siento señora Kino @___@  
  
Tsugumi: Que tipo de entrenamiento es este ¬¬ U  
  
Tsubasa: No preguntes -____-U  
  
Kino: "No tiene remedio -__-" Mikihisa ve tu  
  
Mikihisa: Si, hola espero que estén preparadas porque yo soy mas fuerte que Tamao  
  
Ryugasakis: Lo sabemos_ aparecen los espíritus del señor cabeza de pájaro y se transforman en sus doble  
  
Mikihisa: Tienen que descubrir quien de todos nosotros es el verdadero_ se vuelven como que 10 cabezas de pájaros y rodean a las hermanas  
  
Ryugasakis: Lo sabemos  
  
Mikihisa: Y porque no empiezan a adivinar ¬¬**  
  
Tsubasa: Jajajajajajajaja esto es cuento viejo ^___^  
  
Tsukasa: Nosotras dos presenciamos el entrenamiento que les impuso a Horohoro y a Len  
  
Horohoro y Len: Nos estuvieron espiando  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Si -^___^- también lo tenemos grabado jajajajajajajaja  
  
Tsugumi: No se confíen par de obsesionadas ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: NO HABLES SABEMOS QUE TIENES 50 POSTERS DE HAO EN EL ARMARIO_ se cambia la escena y se ve una montaña de posters en el armario de las Ryugasakis  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬ No les vuelvo a confiar un secreto  
  
Tsukasa: Oye no se nos olvida algo  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Si verdad _ y ven que Tsukawa es la única que esta peleando con "cara de pájaro"  
  
Tsugumi, Tsubasa y Tsukasa: UPTS ^^UUU  
  
Mientras en la pelea de "cara de pájaro" y Tsukawa  
  
Mikihisa: No peleas nada mal pero te falta práctica _ esquivando las flechas de Tsukawa  
  
Tsukawa: Y usted es muy escurridizo_ en eso llegan Kitsune gumi  
  
Tsugumi: Empezaste sin nosotras que cruel eres  
  
Mikihisa: Hasta que llegaron, espero que esto sea de su agrada_ las empieza a atacar, Tsubasa recibe un golpe en la cara, Tsukasa en el estomago, Tsugumi en una pierna y Tsukawa en la espalda_ ahora si pelearan enserio  
  
Ryugasakis: Si "dolió TT.TT"  
  
Tsubasa: VIENTOS HURACANADOS_ agita su abanico y salen de el unos remolinos pero solo logra lastimar a 3 de los 10 caras de pájaros_ demonios  
  
Tsukasa: Que tal esto... MAREMOTO AZUL_ de la esfera azul sale gran cantidad de agua pero hiere a 5 Mikihisas_ AAHH porque no se acaban  
  
Tsugumi: Al fin mi turno...TERREMOTO DESTRUCTOR_ golpea su látigo contra el suelo y se empieza a romper la tierra y destruye a todos los Mikihisas pero sin rastro del verdadero_ a donde se fue  
  
Tsukawa: Arriba..._ apunta con su arco_ FLECHAS DEL INFIERNO_ le clava la flecha en hombre pero desaparece al instante y detrás de ellas aparéese el verdadero_ como llego ahí  
  
Mikihisa: Casi pero tienen que ser más rápidas y potentes en los ataques  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Demonios  
  
Tsukasa: Vamos Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Si_ saltan muy alto hasta llegar al techo de la casa  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: ATAQUES COMBINADOS  
  
Tsukasa: MAREMOTO AZUL_ aparecen las aguas_ ahora Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: VIENTOS HURACANADOS_ y se combina con el maremoto azul de Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: HURACAN AZUL_ atacan a Mikihisa iba a escapar cuando...  
  
Mikihisa: Les falta velocidad_ sale Tsugumi y Tsukawa por detrás  
  
Tsugumi: No tan rápido...TERREMOTO DESTRUCTOR_ se abre la tierra en un gran agujero_ Tsukawa muévete  
  
Tsukawa: Si ya voy...FLECHAS DEL INFIERNO_ lanza varias flechas al agujero y forman una especie de volcán  
  
Tsugumi y Tsukawa: VOLCÁN DESTRUCTOR _ y Mikihisa sale gravemente herido, Tsukasa y Tsubasa bajan del techo  
  
Ryugasakis: Se encuentra bien_ corriendo hacia "cabeza de pájaro"  
  
Mikihisa: Si no se preocupen me encuentro bien, me equivoque a mal interpretarlas  
  
Kino: Ve a descansar Mikihisa, en cuanto a ustedes_ viendo a las Ryugasakis con cara medio malhumorada  
  
Ryugasakis: Si señora Kino __U_ se para firmes al frente de ella  
  
Kino: _ se les queda viendo del mismo modo por un rato_ ^^ pasaron la prueba es todo por hoy_ las Ryugasakis caen al suelo cansadas  
  
Ryugasakis: AL FIN  
  
Chocolove: Las felicito pue' a nosotros nos costo trabajo acabar con el  
  
Yoh: Vencieron a mi papa º_º  
  
Horohoro: Pelearon muy bien  
  
Len: Era de ser, debido a Tsubasa es mi pareja ella no puede perder ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: LEN_ lo abraza_ ^^ que te pareció  
  
Len: Eh muy...bien º////º  
  
Tsugumi (susurrándole a Hao): En realidad tengo 100 fotos  
  
Hao: ^O^ Claro yo soy muy guapo  
  
Afuera de la casa se encontraban otra vez los muchachos de capas  
  
Subaru: Ya es hora Tsubame que tal si jugamos un rato con nuestras queridas primas  
  
Tsubame: Lo hago porque no tengo más que hacer_ ven a Anna salir y se esconden  
  
Anna: Salgan se que están ahí se podría saber que hacen en el patio de mi casa_ lo dice con su cara ICE  
  
Subaru: Nos descubriste rápido chica pero no te buscamos a ti  
  
Tsubame: Buscamos a la familia Ryugasaki que se hospeda en tu casa  
  
Subaru: Tenemos un asunto pendiente y si nos permites podríamos terminarlo hoy mismo_ volvemos a la sala cuando del techo sale la cabeza a Papá  
  
Papá: CHICAS TENGAN CUIDADO  
  
Tsukawa: AAHH PAPA  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Se los dejo hasta aquí_ cargando puesto un traje de baño moradao, un pareo del mismo color y una cinta azul en la frente  
  
Jess: Vamos que nos van a dejar aquí todo el carnaval_ cargando un traje de baño rosado y un pareo del mismo color  
  
Hao: Me voy a surfear ^^_ cargando unos shorts rojos y una tabla que dice "El nuevo rey"  
  
Yoh: Escuche que habra mucha gente_ con unos shorts verdes oscuros, sus audífonos y su collar  
  
Tsukasa Li: si porque es carnaval y va mucha gente a la playa  
  
Horohoro: Iremos a la casa de tu abuela que bien_ cargando unos shorts azules y curioasamente sin su cinta  
  
Len: Lo dices porque te sirve comida cada vez que dices "cada dia se ve mas joven señora"_ unos shorts negros con amarillo y tambien con una tabla de surf que dice "El gran Tao"_ yo en cambio estare distraido en las olas  
  
Jess: Bueno gente despidanse  
  
Todos: Jane ^O^  
  
Tsukasa Li: No se olviden dejar Review  
  
Todos(chibis): CHAO ^^ 


	8. La doncella llega a la pensión, y una no...

Tsukasa Li: Hola gente, pueblo soberano aquí tienen el 8 capitulo  
  
Jess: Oh si empieza mi parte favorita  
  
Tsukasa Li: Sip tambien la mia y es la mas graciosa de todo lo que eh escrito  
  
Jess: Empezemos ya  
  
Tsukasa Li: ACCION ^O^  
  
.......... La doncella llega a la pensión, y una noche algo difícil para todos............  
  
Subaru: Tenemos un asunto pendiente y si nos permites podríamos terminarlo hoy mismo_ volvemos a la sala cuando del techo sale la cabeza a Papá  
  
Papá: CHICAS TENGAN CUIDADO  
  
Tsukawa: AAHH PAPA  
  
Tsubasa: No nos vuelvas a asustar así ò__ó  
  
Papá: No se pongan como niñas y salgan al patio  
  
Tsugumi: Para que se podría saber ¬¬  
  
Papá: SOLO SALGAN_ todos salen al patio  
  
Tsukasa: "Que le pasara"_ sube la mirada y ve a los dos visitantes_ quienes son ellos  
  
Anna: Al parecer las buscan a ustedes  
  
Tsugumi: Que a nosotras  
  
Tsubasa: Como es eso  
  
Subaru: Es que hasta ni reconocen a su familia que vergüenza verdad Tsubame  
  
Tsubame: Pero es mejor así, ya que este será la ultima vez que nos veamos  
  
Hao: Son los mismos de anoche a que vienen  
  
Tsugumi: Los conoces  
  
Len: Las estuvieron espiando anoche no es así  
  
Hao: Con que tú también te enteraste  
  
Subaru: Vasta de hablar, Tsubasa y Tsukasa peleen contra mi  
  
Tsukasa: Y si yo no quiero_ viendo con cara de desinterés y cruzando los brazos  
  
Tsubasa: Yo tampoco quiero pelear ahora contigo no fastidies ¬¬_ dijo también cruzando los brazos  
  
Subaru: PUES LO HARAN_ iba a atacarlas cuando Horohoro y Len se interponen_ apártense no interrumpan  
  
Horohoro: Ellas dijeron que no querían pelear_ la sube a su posesión  
  
Len: Además de que si quieres pelear con ellas primero_ la sube también  
  
Len y Horohoro: Tienes que pasar sobre nosotros  
  
Subaru: Miserables  
  
Tsubame: Espero que ellas si quieran pelear_ se para al frente de Tsugumi y de Tsukawa pero es agarrada por el espíritu de fuego_ AAHH oye suéltame y no me interrumpas  
  
Tsugumi: Nosotras tampoco queremos pelear_ lo decía encima de el espíritu de fuego al lado de Hao  
  
Hao: Que tal si la quemamos ^^  
  
Tsugumi: No estaría mal ^^  
  
Tsukawa: No te precipites ^^UU_ a Liserg_ los amarrarías con tu péndulo  
  
Liserg: Si claro_ sacando su péndulo y apunto de atraparlos  
  
Subaru: Nos vemos otro día primas_ y desaparece  
  
Tsubame: Vendremos cuando estén solas y sin estorbos a su alrededor ¬¬_ y desparéese también todos se quedan como "quienes son eso bichos"  
  
Todos: º____º ¿?  
  
Tsugumi: Muy bien queremos una explicación ¬¬_ bajando todos de cada posesión de objetos  
  
Tsukasa: Papá tu debes de saber quienes eran ellos ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Además si nos dijiste que tuviéramos cuidado ¬¬  
  
Anna: Y de que hablaron cuando dijeron que tenía un asunto pendiente con tus hijas  
  
Papá: Es evidente que ustedes no los conozcan, ellos son sus primos  
  
Tsukawa: Subaru y Tsubame verdad  
  
Papá: Si estas en lo cierto  
  
Horohoro: Acaso ellos son los que vendrán a matar a Tsukasa y a las demás  
  
Len: No lo sabemos pero es lo mas probable_ cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared  
  
Yoh: Y si es así menos podrán salir de aquí  
  
Liserg: Saldrán solo con protección lo mas seguro es que las ataquen cuando estén solas  
  
Ryugasakis: No ustedes no ;__;  
  
Tsukasa: Tenemos mas que suficiente con papá sobre protegiéndonos a toda hora  
  
Tsugumi: Y ahora ustedes dicen que no podremos salir sin compañía  
  
Tsubasa: Esto es el colmo nos trata como niñas  
  
Tsukawa: Nosotras nos sabemos defender solas  
  
Kino: Se equivocan  
  
Yohmei (viejo peinado de crosti): Eso será hasta terminar el entrenamiento  
  
Jun: Y hablando de eso ^^  
  
Pilika: Anna nos dijo que organizáramos su itinerario ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Que... º-º  
  
Tsukasa: Clase...º-º  
  
Tsukawa: De...º-º  
  
Tsugumi: Itinerario...º-º  
  
Anna: Uno en que estarán involucradas la gran mayoría del día, se levantaran temprano y se acostarán a largas horas de la noche, solamente cumpliéndolo al pie de la letra y si no lo hacen_ detrás de Anna aparecen los demonios de la bitácora  
  
Ryugasakis: TT^TT Si señora  
  
Anna: Muy bien, sus tareas pasadas serán canceladas y serán reemplazadas por estas_ les entrega una hoja_ ya saben que les pasara si no lo cumplen  
  
Ryugasakis: TT____TT Si  
  
Tsukasa: Vamos a ver que nos depara esto  
  
Tsugumi: Aparte de destrucción física que otra cosa nos pasaría_ Tsukasa leyó en silencio, y le dio la hoja a Tsugumi con desgano  
  
Tsukasa: Toma  
  
Tsugumi: Mmm_ lo termina de leer y se le pone un tique en el ojo_ no puede ser esto es  
  
Tsubasa: Porque tanto escándalo déjame ver_ le quita la hoja y lee_ no por favor todo menos eso -___-  
  
Tsukawa: Que pasa quiero saber_ le entregan la hoja_ QUE no porque  
  
Kino: No se quejen chiquillas siempre tiene que haber trabajo duro  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬¬ Y como cuanto durara el entrenamiento  
  
Anna: Hasta que venzan a su abuelo o...  
  
Tsukasa: Hermanas nos vamos a Kyoto  
  
Tsubasa: º__º Como  
  
Anna: Como te atreves a interrumpirme ò____ó_ aura negra acercándose lentamente a Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Upts hay Anna no se moleste conmigo no me haga nada_ mientras retrocedía a un "lugar seguro"  
  
Anna: Como te atreves_ seguía con el aura negra pero paresia poseída por el diablo (N/A: ¬¬ casi le sale humo por la nariz)  
  
Tsukasa: TT___TT NO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA NADA ANNA PERDONEME POR FAVOR NO LO VOLVERE HACER_ se arrodillaba frente a Anna y esta se tranquilizó (N/A: bueno eso paréese)  
  
Anna: No se irán hasta que yo lo diga ¬¬*  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬ Nunca lo iba a creer de ti Tsukasa  
  
Tsubasa: Como caíste tan bajo hermana ya me da vergüenza estar contigo -__-  
  
Tsukawa: Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo  
  
Tsukasa: A callar trío de chismosas ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: ¬3¬ No somos chismosas  
  
Tsukawa: ;-; Si hermana  
  
Jun: Aun no nos han dicho que tal les parecido el itinerario  
  
Ryugasakis: KII º___º U (N/A: eso fue un efecto de sonido que la pasa la mayoría de las veces en Ranma 1/2) ^^U  
  
Pilika: Vamos no que no es tan malo  
  
Tsubasa: Que no es tan malo acaso no lo leíste  
  
Tsugumi: Como que clase de cocina con Tamao  
  
Tsukasa: Y entrenamiento intensivo contigo y con Anna  
  
Tsukawa: Además leí el nombre de unas de las personas que peor me cae en este mundo  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Cual era o.o?  
  
Tsukawa: Y me dicen despistadas mas de una vez se los dije en el torneo que la persona que mas me cae mal es la Doncella Jeanne ¬¬**  
  
Tsukasa: Ah  
  
Tsubasa: Verdad que te ponías de mal humor  
  
Tsugumi: Ella casi nos comía como cena cada vez que la veía cerca de Liserg ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: HUM_ voltea la cara en signo de mal humor y cruza los brazos_ yo no quiero que ella me entrene en buenos modales  
  
Tsugumi: No creas que nosotras estemos tan conformes en esto  
  
Tsubasa: Además que es esto, clase de moda con Jun  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬ Eso niciquiera lo necesitamos nos gusta nuestra ropa  
  
Anna: No me importa lo que digan lo van a cumplir, si no lo hacen adiós a su queridos chicos  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬¬***  
  
Tsugumi: Pareciera que tu nunca tuviste estas clases, mira tu ropa, tu manera de tratar a la gente y tu forma de cocinar ¬¬  
  
Anna: Cuidado con lo que dices que estas en mi casa ¬¬_ duelo de miradas y después se fueron con su respectivo Asakura  
  
Tsugumi y Anna: HUM presumida ¬¬*  
  
Manta: Tómenlo con calma todas no creen que si se ponen de mal humor el entrenamiento será peor  
  
Ryugasakis y Anna: No molestes niño cabezón ¬¬  
  
Manta: ¬¬*  
  
Yoh: Manta tiene razón porque no se tranquilizan n__n _ las prometidas se le quedan viendo y después cruzan los brazos  
  
Prometidas: Esta bien ¬¬  
  
Anna: Esta decidido entrenaran mañana temprano no quiero retardos ahora me voy a mi habitación y no quiero que nadie me moleste  
  
Todos: Si_ Anna sube a su habitación y en eso suena el timbre  
  
Yoh: Quien será  
  
Hao: n__n creo que yo se quien es_ Yoh abre la puerta y se deja ver una jovencita de cabellos celestes y ojos carmesí y con un atuendo muy ingles (N/A: ¬¬ yo diría que de muñequita barata de porcelana) _ lo sabía la mujer extraña  
  
Liserg: Doncella Jeanne que gusto verla ^^  
  
Jeanne: Buenas noches Liserg, también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo ^^_ se veía ha Tsukawa subir muy bruscamente por las escaleras  
  
Tsukasa: Ya le dio el mal humor  
  
Horohoro: Tan mal se pone  
  
Tsubasa: Olvídenlo que yo no duermo cerca de ella esta noche capaz y me mata en sueños pensando que soy la tal doncella de no se que ¬¬  
  
Len: No crees que estas exagerando al decir eso, si la ponen en una esquina y ustedes duermen en otra no creo que les haga nada  
  
Tsugumi: Buena idea  
  
Hao: O podrías dormir en mi habitación  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Pervertido ¬¬_ de repente llega Anna otra vez  
  
Anna: Ya llego la niña de hierro  
  
Jeanne: Si aquí estoy Anna que querías que hiciera por ti vine lo mas pronto posible para saber ^^  
  
Anna: Al parecer no lo sabes pero Liserg tiene prometida y necesitó que le enseñes a ella y a sus hermanas buenos modales  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬¬*  
  
Jeanne: No hay problema con gusto lo haré ^^  
  
Anna: Bien, ya que ella llego y la otra niña rica esta de mal humor haremos unos cambios de cuartos_ un brillo en los ojos de Anna aparecieron de repente  
  
Tsugumi: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto hermanas ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: No eres la única ¬¬U  
  
Anna: Empezaremos con los sin parejas_ saco una hoja y empezó a leer_ Tamao, Pilika, Jeanne y Jun dormirán en la misma habitación, en la de al lado dormirán Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Fausto y Li Pai Long dormirá en el sofá de la sala  
  
Tsubasa: Y nosotras donde vamos a dormir ¬¬  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Como iba diciendo, ya que termine con los sin parejas, la señora Kino, el señor Yohmei y Mikihisa dormirán en otro cuarto y por ultimo las prometidas con sus respectivas parejas_ se reflejo un sonrisa en la cara de Anna la cual asusto a Yoh en especial_ alguien que no este de acuerdo levante la mano_ solo las hermanas Ryugasakis la levantaron_ muy bien si no hay ninguna queja me retiro nos veremos mañana  
  
Ryugasakis: NOSOTRAS TENEMOS UNA QUEJA  
  
Anna: No me importa_ lo decía desde el otro piso de la pensión  
  
Tsugumi: Como se atreve la catira tonta a hacernos esto ¬¬*  
  
Tsukasa: Apuesto que ella lo hizo para estar con su querido Yoh en la cama ¬¬*  
  
Tsubasa: Quien se cree que somos ¬¬*_ las tres tenían un aura maligna mientras hablaban y tomaban te  
  
Hao: n___n Nos vamos a divertir esta noche  
  
Horohoro: Si verdad  
  
Len: _ riéndose en forma silenciosa_  
  
Ryugasakis: Pervertidos ¬¬  
  
Hao, Len y Horohoro: No que dicen no piensen mal de nosotros somos sus prometidos  
  
Kino: Esa será otra prueba y espero verlas enteras mañana por la mañana yo me voy a dormir, vamos anciano_ y su esposo la sigue hasta la habitación  
  
Mikihisa: Ustedes dos no se les ocurra hacer ninguna cosa extraña_ dirigiéndose a los chicos en eso a las Ryugasakis les empiezan a brillar los ojos y todo les quedan viendo con una gota en la cabeza  
  
Li Pai Long: Tao Jun usted sabe que les sucede  
  
Jun: Ni idea  
  
Tsukasa: Están pensando lo mismo que yo hermanas *__*  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Ten por seguro que si *____*  
  
Chocolove: Tratar de conquistar al mundo...SON PINKI, SON PINKI y CEREBRO...BRO...BRO_ se escucha lo cosa que dice el estúpido ratón y hay un silencio de ultratumba en toda la casa  
  
Todos: ¬¬ Cállate_ Len y Horohoro le iban a pegar pero se ve un brazalete de metal de color azul que le pega en la cara a Chocolove y después una ráfaga de viento lo saca de la casa y cae a un gran agujero en el patio cortesía de la chica tierra (N/A: ósea para los perdidos es Tsugumi)  
  
Tsubasa: Como te atreves ¬¬*  
  
Tsukasa: Por eso nadie te quiere ¬¬*  
  
Tsugumi: Miserable insecto busca la manera de salir de hay ¬¬*  
  
Todos: o__O  
  
Ryugasakis: Que  
  
Hao, Len, Horohoro: Nos quitaron nuestras frases  
  
Ryugasakis: __-----__ (N/A: La carita cuando se caen al estilo anime)  
  
Pilika: Y antes de la interrupción que era lo que estaban pensando tan felices  
  
Tsubasa: Jujujuju papa no nos dejara dormir con los chicos ^^  
  
Tsugumi: Entonces la catira tendrá que modificar sus planes ^^  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji están equivocadas Anna sello el espíritu de su papá  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Como ¬¬**  
  
Tsukasa: Y donde esta  
  
Manta: Aquí_ abre la computadora y se puede ver el chibi de Mosque y el chibi de Papá (N/A: Yo les digo así cuando están en forma de pelota) _  
  
Papá: Saquéenme de aquí, auxilio, SOS, quiero a mis niñas TT^TT _ lo decía pegándose con la pantalla recuerden que esta en forma de pelota y el pobre no tiene manos  
  
Mosque: Oye si sigues así dañaras la pantalla  
  
Ryugasakis: u__uUU  
  
Horohoro: No tienen excusas n__n  
  
Len: Tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación  
  
Hao: Y en el mismo futón n_________n  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬¬ Ni se les ocurra_ ya como a las 9:30 ya todos se habían ido a acostar por exigencias de Anna y cada uno había llegado a su nueva habitación(N/A en chibi: Las siguientes escenas serán de cada habitación y descartaremos la de los abuelos y Mikihisa debido a que ya están dormido)  
  
En la habitación de Jeanne, Jun, Tamao y Pilika  
  
Jeanne: Son agradables las nuevas aunque aun no eh visto a la prometida de Liserg  
  
Jun y Pilika: No te lo recomendamos  
  
Jeanne: º x º Y eso porque  
  
Tamao: Mejor la conoce mañana Doncella Jeanne  
  
Pilika: Hasta mañana  
  
Todas: Buenas noches_ y como buena niña la Doncella Jeanne rezo antes de dormir por la paz mundial  
  
En la habitación de Chocolove, Ryu, Manta y Fausto  
  
Manta: Por décima vez señor Ryugasaki no puedo cambiar la idea de Anna  
  
Papá: TT^TT Pero mis hijas están en peligro  
  
Fausto: Ellas se saben defender solas no se preocupe ^^U  
  
Ryu: Que mega suerte tienen don Yoh y los demás  
  
Papá: ¬¬**_en eso se duermen Fausto, Ryu y Manta pero en un futón con dibujos de bananas esta Chocolove hablando dormido  
  
Chocolove: SOY EL REY DE LA RISA Y TODOS ME OBEDECERAN_ una espada de madera sale volando en dirección a su cabeza y cae inconsciente_ x__X  
  
En la habitación de Yoh y Anna  
  
Yoh: Annita podrías apagar la luz tengo sueño ^^  
  
Anna: Duérmete estoy leyendo  
  
Yoh: Pero Annita sabes muy bien que no puedo dormir con luces encendidas  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Duérmete A-ho-ra  
  
Yoh: TT__TT Si Annita  
  
Anna: Veamos aquí esta, lo sabia_ señalando un hoja del libro que leía_ sabia que había escuchado ese apellido en otra parte  
  
En la habitación de Liserg y Tsukawa  
  
Liserg: Tsukawa te lo puedo explicar  
  
Tsukawa: No me importan tus explicaciones esa doncella de no se que me cae mal __  
  
Liserg: Pero recuerda que fui miembro de los soldados X y ella era mi jefa  
  
Tsukawa: Si pero la tratas muy amable y ella pareciera que te adora siempre sonriente la pedazo de..._dice apretando un muñequito budu de la Doncella de Hierro  
  
Liserg: Ya, ya no te alteres mejor descansa que mañana empieza tu entrenamiento ^^UU  
  
Tsukawa: HUM esta bien solo porque tu lo dices hasta mañana_ y se acurruca  
  
Liserg: Si hasta mañana dulces sueños  
  
En la habitación de Hao y Tsugumi  
  
Tsugumi: Muy bien así podré al fin dormir contigo sin riesgos  
  
Hao: n__n Si mi querida Tsugumi pero...  
  
Tsugumi: Si que quieres_ acostándose al lado de Hao  
  
Hao: n__n Por que me amarraste los brazos y las piernas y me metiste en una camisa de fuerza y me enrollaste con tu látigo  
  
Tsugumi: Por precaución ahora duérmete ¬¬  
  
Hao: Si Tsugumi  
  
Tsugumi: Que lindo ya esta bajo mis ordenes  
  
Hao: "Mañana le diré a Bob que la ponga en su lugar como esposa de el Shaman King" _ (N/A: Jess y yo bautizamos a El espíritu de fuego como Bob ^^)  
  
Tsugumi: Bob ven por tu galleta de la noche_ viene en forma chibi el espíritu de fuego y se "come" unas galletas que le dio Tsugumi_ buen chico n_n  
  
Hao: "¬¬ vende patria" [Voz: Tu eres asesinó, pervertido, matón y alcohólico] "oye yo estaba bien sin ti ahora largo insecto parlante" [Voz: primero no me mandas soy tu conciencia y soy la que te mando a ti y segundo odio a los insectos así que no se te ocurra volverme a decir insecto cosa miserable...n__n cappichie] "¬¬* miserable" [Voz: Te escuche ¬¬]  
  
En la habitación de Len y Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: OK vamos a ser un trato  
  
Len: Habla porque ya tengo sueño  
  
Tsubasa: Pondremos una almohada en medio del futón tu dormirás de un lado y yo del otro sin trampas OK  
  
Len: Esta bien_ se acuestan pero Len trato de abrasar a Tsubasa y algo le pico la mano_ AH o  
  
Tsubasa: Te lo dije sin trampas no creas que soy tan impaciente contigo_ se podía ver en la mano de Len una trampa para ratones  
  
Len: Bueno al menos sabes como defenderte pero algún día yo te voy a vencer ya lo veras  
  
Tsubasa: Si Len algún día muy lejano ¬¬  
  
Len: Estás hablando con Len Tao yo no me dejo vencer  
  
Tsubasa: Solo ese día yo estaré ya casada contigo no a mis 17 años ¬¬  
  
Len: Eso lo veremos_ Tsubasa le lanza otra trampa de ratones en la otra mano_ VAS A DEJAR DE LANZARME ESO  
  
Tsubasa: u__u ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZ  
  
Len: ¬¬_y se duerme al poco tiempo  
  
En la habitación de Horohoro y Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Horohoro dame la cobija yo tengo mas frío que tu  
  
Horohoro: No yo quiero esta parte de la cobija  
  
Tsukasa: Pero no es que en Hokaido cuando hace frío esta a -10º  
  
Horohoro: Si eso es verdad pero en ese momento estamos vestido para eso no en shorts y una sudadera además con Ranran congelándome como no es muy agradable el clima no crees  
  
Tsukasa: Tú te lo buscaste por querer verme mientras me cambiaba la ropa ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: Esta bien pero por favor aleja a tu espíritu de mi, KOLORO_ pero Koloro se negó y se fue con Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Koloro no permitas que me toque en la noche OK  
  
Koloro: Si  
  
Horohoro: Kolorito porque TT^TT  
  
Tsukasa: Ranran deja de congelar a Horito y vigílalo en la noche, si lo haces mañana te daré un premio  
  
Ranran: ^^  
  
En la sala  
  
Li Pai Long: 90 espíritus, 91 espíritus, 92 espíritus, 93 espíritus_ lo decía mientras los espíritus de la pensión daban vueltas alrededor del sofá  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Ok gente, publicare los capitulos de 2 en 2 porque como que lo que publicado se esta quedando atrás comparado con lo que escribo  
  
Jess: Ya al menos se como someter a Haito ^^_atras se ve a Hao amarrado con la camisa de fuerza y todo lo demas  
  
Hao: Me podrian soltar ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa Li y Jess: Ya te dijimos que es por precausion  
  
Hao: Y cambiando de tema que se hizo mi estupido hermano_ en eso entra Yoh con un jugo de naranja y con la crema Sundown  
  
Yoh: Aquí te traje la crema Autora  
  
Tsukasa Li: Gracias, Horito y Len  
  
Horohoro: Si que pasa Tsukasa Li =_=  
  
Len: No ves que con esto es incomodo hasta moverse ¬¬_ se veian totalmente quemados  
  
Tsukasa Li: Eso les pasa por darselas de chicos fuertes y no ponerse bloqueador, ahora por eso estan quemados  
  
Jess: En cambio mi Haito e Yoh se pusieron bloqueador y no les paso nada ^^  
  
Len y Horohoro: Si, los consentidos ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa Li: Callense y quitense esas camisas para poderles hechar la crema ¬¬  
  
Horohoro y Len: Si  
  
Jess: Bueno nos despedimos mientras que la autora se procurar al menos rebajar la ardor de la quemada que tienen Len y Horohoro ^^  
  
Yoh: Que rico jugo jijijiji  
  
Hao: Oye dame un poco a tu hermano en desgracia  
  
Yoh: Nop este jugo me lo dio Jess ^-^  
  
Hao chibi: Eres pichirre dame al menos un poquito o arderas cuando me suelten  
  
Yoh chibi: Nop  
  
Jess chibi: ^^U Jejejeje jane_ desde atrás de todos ellos  
  
Tsukasa Li chibi: Horohoro es solo una estupida crema fría no te va a matar  
  
Horohoro chibi: No quiero no me gusta  
  
Len chibi: Eres muy quisquilloso  
  
Horohoro chibi: Quieres pelear  
  
Tsukasa Li chibi: A callar los dos_ se llena las manos de crema y les da unas palmadas en las espaldas  
  
Horohoro y Len chibis: ÒoÓ AAAAHHH 


	9. Un duro entrenamiento, sacrificios por e...

Tsukasa Li: El 9 capitulo listo para leerse  
  
Jess: Si ya tranquila espero que les guste  
  
Tsukasa Li: Y se llama...  
  
.....Un duro entrenamiento, sacrificios por su ser amado.....  
  
Al día siguiente Anna se asomo en la habitación de las chicas y de las parejas de prometidos, cosa extraña que ninguno de los hombre se quisieron parar, ni Len por razones de sueño y una trampas de ratones por toda la cama que no lo dejaron dormir muy bien que digamos, Yoh nunca se para temprano, Horohoro por que el hielo aun no se derretia y por ultimo Liserg y Hao, el primero no podía dormir por el aura maligna que tenia Tsukawa y el segundo Tsugumi aun no lo desataba excepto que le quito el látigo, las hermanas se reunieron en el pasillo ya vestidas y listas para el entrenamiento  
  
Tsubasa: Que bien dormí  
  
Tsugumi: Tú también dormiste bien  
  
Tsukasa: Yo a mitad de la noche le puse un corcho en la boca de Horohoro pero de resto dormí excelente  
  
Tsukawa: Hola hermanas que tal durmier..._ se tropieza y hace caer a sus hermanas por las escaleras la cual bajaron en este orden: Tsubasa, Tsukasa, Tsugumi y por ultimo Tsukawa, ya abajo_ Sumimase, sumimase TT__TT  
  
Tsugumi: Deja de disculparte y podrías primero bajarte de encima  
  
Tsukasa: Me harías un gran favor si lo hacen  
  
Tsukawa: Gomene ^___^UU  
  
Tsubasa: Si esta muy animada la conversación pero serian tan amables de...QUITARSE DE ENCIMA ME ESTAN APLASTANDO AQUÍ ABAJO O_ se quitan de encima de Tsubasa y van a el patio en donde estaban Jeanne, Tamao, Pilika, Anna y Jun  
  
Anna: Hasta que llegaron se tardaron 3 minutos  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: Hubo un inconveniente en el camino ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Jejeje n__nUUU_ pero cambia la cara al notar que Jeanne esta allí_ ¬¬* "estupida doncella de pacotilla"  
  
Jeanne: Tu debes ser la prometida de el joven Liserg no es así ^^  
  
Tsukawa: "Como se atreve ¬¬" Si soy yo algún problema ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Eh doncella es mejor que no se acerque mucho a mi hermana ^^UU  
  
Tsubasa: Si ella pierde el quicio muy rápido con usted  
  
Jeanne: No entiendo porque lo dicen si no le hecho nada  
  
Tsugumi: Mira escuché bien_ le empieza a susurrar al oído algo a Jeanne y se sorprende pero luego vuelve a su aptitud habitual  
  
Jeanne: Ya veo no se preocupen, aunque tratare de agradarle ^^  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: "Bueno si ella quiere morir en manos de Tsukawa será su lió, le advertimos antes ^^UU"  
  
Anna: Muy bien quiero que se pongan en cuclillas mientras sostienen estos sacos de arroz por 10 minutos_ saca 3 sacos de arroz para cada una y pasaron los 10 minutos  
  
Tsugumi: Oye cuanto falta ¬¬***  
  
Anna: Todavía no  
  
Pilika: Vamos no es tan difícil aguanten  
  
Tsukasa: Eso lo dices tu porque no lo estas haciendo ¬¬***  
  
Jun: Yo creo que dormir con los muchachos es más difícil  
  
Tsubasa: Ni tanto_ en la mente se le aparece un flash back con Len en la cama con un montón de trampas de ratones_ Jujujuju  
  
Tamao: Que le pasa señorita Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: No importa  
  
Tsukawa: Ya se me durmieron las piernas y las manos TT__TT  
  
Jeanne: Tu puedes Tsukawa recuerda que lo haces por el joven Liserg ^^  
  
Tsukawa: ¬¬******_aura maligna  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: ^^UUUU_ pasaron 30 minutos y Anna mando a las hermanas a hacer 1500 flexiones para empezar -__-U  
  
Anna: Vamos con mas animo  
  
Tsubasa: 1496 =__=  
  
Tsukasa: 1497 =__=  
  
Tsugumi: 1498 =__=  
  
Tsukawa: 1499 =__=  
  
Ryugasakis: 1500 @__@ listo  
  
Pilika: Ahora levantaran pesas 150 veces  
  
Ryugasakis: @___@ NOO_ levantaron 150 veces las pesas y cayeron rendidas en el suelo_ @o@ ya basta_ en eso sale de la cocina Tamao  
  
Tamao: Hora de desayunar  
  
Tsubasa: Al fin @__@  
  
Tsugumi: Descanso al fin @___@  
  
Tsukasa: No aguanto más @__@  
  
Tsukawa: Comida TT __TT _ llegan al comedor ya todos estaban hay, hasta Yoh ya estaba sentado, en eso sirven la comida pero la de las hermanas es la que tarda mas  
  
Tamao: Aquí tienen este es su desayuno_ les sirve a cada una un plato con una zanahoria, un brócoli y un pepino_ la señorita Anna me dijo que les sirviera esto en vez que el desayuno normal_ a las hermanas les da un tique en el ojo mientras veían su comida pero la primera en hablar es Tsugumi  
  
Tsugumi: NOS QUIERES MATAR DE INANICION Y QUE ADEMAS ODIO EL PEPINO Ò______Ó  
  
Anna: Están muy gordas tienen que rebajar para lograr el peso apropiado  
  
Tsubasa: COMO QUE ESTAMOS GORDAS Y CUAL ES EL PESO APROPIADO Ò____Ó  
  
Pilika: Tienen que lograr el mismo peso que Anna  
  
Tsukasa: QUEE NOS MORIREMOS EN EL INTENTO Ò___Ó  
  
Tamao: Pero la señorita Anna no es tan flaca  
  
Tsukawa: SI LO ES MIRA NADA MAS COMO LE QUEDA EL VESTIDO QUE TRAE ò__Ó  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Haré como que no escuche nada  
  
Jeanne: Pero no es para tanto Tsukawa no creo que rebajen mucho que digamos ustedes tienen buena forma ^^  
  
Tsukawa: Ò__Ó TU TE CALLAS NIÑA RELIGIO..._Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi junto con Liserg lograron atrapar a Tsukawa antes de que tratara de asesinar a la Doncella Jeanne con una flecha de fuego  
  
Liserg: Tranquila no te alteres  
  
Tsukasa: Es malo para tu cuerpo  
  
Tsubasa: Si te enfadas mucho te salen barros en la cara  
  
Tsugumi: Y también te salen arrugas  
  
Ryugasakis y Liserg: Así que siéntate y no hagas nada  
  
Tsukawa: ¬¬ Esta bien  
  
Todos: Que carácter  
  
Jeanne: Lo siento mucho joven Liserg no fue mi intención causar problemas_ Tsukawa se trata de parar pero Tsugumi la sostiene con su látigo  
  
Jun: Véanlo por el lado bueno después de esto podrán estar sin ningún problema con mi hermano y los demás además su figura mejorara no creen eso  
  
Ryugasakis: Mmm_ se unen la mentes de las hermanas en una nubecita encima de ella, en ella aparece un multifuersa, un signo más, una zanahoria, un signo igual y al final una foto de ellas en traje de baño muy sexy_ mmm  
  
Tsubasa: Como dice el dicho  
  
Tsukasa: Si no duele no sirve  
  
Tsugumi: Quiero ese traje de baño *__*  
  
Tsukawa: Mmm zanahoria_ mete la mano en la nube y se come la zanahoria  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: ¬¬  
  
Hao: Me gusta ese traje de baño  
  
Horohoro: Donde eh visto yo esa maquina  
  
Len: Preferiría que les dieran comida china y leche para que Tsubasa tengo un cuerpo tan delgado como el mío  
  
Jun: En ese caso les tengo una sorpresa  
  
Ryugasakis: Cual  
  
Anna: Si quieren que sus cuerpos estén aceptables se depilaran con cera caliente las piernas  
  
Ryugasakis: QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Tsubasa: OH NO TODO MENOS ESO  
  
Tsugumi: ME PONEN ESA COSA Y SE MUEREN  
  
Tsukasa: NO ME VAN A PONER DE NINGUNA MANERA CERA HIRVIENDO EN MIS PIERNAS  
  
Tsukawa: TT__TT No quiero, no quiero, no quiero_ en eso llegan Fausto y Eliza con una olla de cera hirviendo  
  
Fausto: Aquí esta la olla de cera Anna donde la pongo  
  
Anna: Podrías llevarla al baño_ cara malévola  
  
Ryugasakis: RETIRADA_ salen corriendo pero las atrapan_ demonios ¬¬*  
  
Pilika: Nos divertiremos un rato_ cara malévola  
  
Jun: Hay recuerdo la primera vez que me puse cera en la piernas  
  
Tamao y Jeanne: Y que paso  
  
Jun: Mi madre, mi padre y mi abuelo se enfadaron por todos los gritos ^^U  
  
Ryugasakis: No TT__TT_ Tamao y Pilika empezaron a arrastrar a Tsukasa y a Tsubasa mientras que con el rosario Anna ataba a Tsugumi y a Tsukawa  
  
Ryu: No se rindan, después de esto se harán mega bonitas  
  
Ryugasakis: TT__TT NOO_ y salen de la habitación  
  
Yoh: Pobres las compadezco, hasta me caían bien TT^TT  
  
Hao: Yo en cambio espero que no le pase nada a Tsugumi para verla con ese bikini *¬*  
  
Horohoro: Pobre de Tsukasa aunque no me gusto que me congelara y me pusieron un corcho en la boca  
  
Len: Tu saliste ileso yo estuve recibiendo trampas de ratón en toda la noche ¬¬  
  
Liserg: Yo tuve que aguantar a Tsukawa de mal humor toda la noche ^^UU  
  
Chocolove: Ya no les haré bromas a ellas  
  
Manta: Se lo toman como si ellas fueran a morir después de esto ^^U_ un grito que se escucho en todo Japón interrumpió la conversación  
  
Ryugasakis:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
  
Todos: o_O_ se van al baño donde ven la famosa olla cera y a las hermanas rodeadas de Pilika, Anna, Tamao y Jun mientras que Jeanne preparaba junto con Fausto otros papeles con cera  
  
Tsukasa: TT____TT PIEDAD  
  
Tsubasa: TT____TT POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN  
  
Tsugumi: TT____TT ME LAS VAN A PAGAR DESPUES DE ESTO  
  
Tsukawa: TT____TT WUA, WUA, NO ME GUSTA LA CERA  
  
Anna: Fausto por favor tranquilízalas mientras que hacemos el trabajo ¬¬  
  
Fausto: Si Anna _sacando una gran aguja_ tranquilas solo les pondré un poco de sedante _ con su típica cara de maniaco las inyectas y quedan inconscientes  
  
Ryugasakis: @_________@  
  
Anna: Procedan_ al terminar la labor de belleza extrema del día, fueron todos al comedor  
  
Pilika: Bien lo siguiente en el horario será junto con los muchachos trotar una ruta especifica por toda la ciudad en 30 vueltas ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Odio esa cara ¬__# _ con un golpe en el ojo  
  
Tsukasa: Yo odio el maldito itinerario ¬___¬_ con el brazo vendado  
  
Tsugumi: Yo odio todo eso  
  
Tsukawa: TT___TT Ya no mas por favor_ y salen de la casa Yoh, Horohoro, Len, Hao, Liserg, Tsukasa, Tsubasa, Tsugumi, Tsukawa y Manta en una bicicleta, en el camino  
  
Len: Y como les fue con su amiga cera caliente_ con cara de burla  
  
Horohoro: Se divirtieron con ella_ con la misma cara  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Callense ¬¬  
  
Hao: Ya se para que otra cosa puedo utilizar a el espíritu de fuego  
  
Tsugumi: Es un mal negocio te lo aseguro ¬¬  
  
Liserg: Tsukawa no es culpa de la Doncella Jeanne sea tan amable y que últimamente esta siendo mas amable contigo ^^UU  
  
Tsukawa: No ella es muy molesta me fastidia con "Tu puedes Tsukawa hazlo por el joven Liserg", por donde yo lo vea me cae mal ¬¬*  
  
Liserg: Ella es así con toda la gente no te alteres  
  
Tsukawa: Lo que no concuerda es porque solo me anima a mi_ en eso Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi empezaron a sudar y a silbar_ hermanas que les pasa  
  
Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsubasa: No a nosotras nada Jejejeje ^3^UUUU  
  
Yoh: Aprovechen estas vueltas por que estoy seguro que en las próximas Annita les pondrá pesas en los brazos y piernas jijijiji ^^  
  
Manta: Dudo que resistan mucho con eso  
  
Ryugasakis: Que ánimos nos das Manta ¬¬_ realizadas 20 vueltas pasan por la casa  
  
Pilika: Les faltan 18 vueltas ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Yo llevo la cuenta y solo nos faltan 10  
  
Pilika: Eh dicho que faltan 18 vueltas  
  
Todos: Si_ y siguen corriendo, ya al hacer las 18 vueltas que le faltaban  
  
Pilika: Muy bien los hombres ya realizaron la actividad ahora ustedes realizaran 500 vueltas a la manzana  
  
Ryugasakis: Si Pilika ¬¬***_ pasó el día y todos fueron a cenar (N/A: se preguntaran porque salte el almuerzo, bueno eso es porque las hermanas no comieron, y por eso pongo la cena)  
  
Kino: Quiero saber como les ha ido en su primar día de entrenamiento  
  
Tsugumi: Bueno primero nos mandaron a hacer mucho ejercicio causando que nuestras piernas y manos quedaran desechas  
  
Tsubasa: Después nos matan de hambre en el desayuno con solo una zanahoria, un brócoli y un pepino  
  
Tsubasa: Además nos vierten cera caliente en las piernas la cual aun nos duele  
  
Tsukawa: Y por ultimo estuvimos dándole vueltas a la manzana toda la tarde sin descansar  
  
Ryugasakis: Si nos fue excelente señora Kino ^____^ ********_es de notar que lo dijeron sarcásticamente  
  
Todos: ^^UUU  
  
Anna: Para su suerte mañana tendrán la clase de buenos modales, la de cocina y la de moda  
  
Tsubasa: Si claro como no, mira que te creo ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa. Seguramente mañana nos ira peor  
  
Tsukasa: Apuesto que la cocina se va a quemar ^^  
  
Tsukawa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: ¬¬ Urasai  
  
Tsukasa: Jujujuju ^^_ y les saca la lengua y acto seguido que bostezan todas las Ryugasakis  
  
Tsugumi: Me voy a dar un baño =___=  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsukawa: Nosotras también, hasta mañana_ y bostezan y se van al baño, se ponen a que lavara la ropa la lavadora, se ponen la pijama y mientras subían a la habitación se quedaron dormidas en las escaleras casi una encima de la otra  
  
En la sala  
  
Yoh: Que fue ese ruido_ al escuchar como un golpe en las escaleras  
  
Manta: No lo se_ y todos van al lugar y se consiguen a las hermanas profundamente dormidas  
  
Anna: Mañana su entrenamiento será más fuerte por quedarse dormidas ¬¬  
  
Kino: No Anna, no por esta vez, hay que aceptar que es primera vez que entrenan de esa manera  
  
Yohmei: Hay que darle una oportunidad  
  
Pilika: Y aparte no lo hicieron tan mal  
  
Ryu: Hay que llevarlas a su cama  
  
Mikihisa: No creo que las escaleras sea un lugar cómodo para dormir  
  
Jeanne: Joven Liserg porque no lleva a Tsukawa a la cama ^^  
  
Liserg: Pero primero hay que ver como la desenredamos ^^UU_ (N/A chibi: Las hermanas estaban dormidas de la siguiente manera [Tsubasa esta al final de las escaleras dormida boca abajo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, Tsukasa le tenia agarrada la pierna con las dos manos y estaba durmiendo de frente, Tsugumi con una mano tenia agarrada la pierna de Tsukasa y por último, Tsukawa estaba dormida encima de las piernas de Tsugumi]  
  
Hao: Que extraño duermen estas 4  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji verdad ^^  
  
Tamao: Creo que deberían de empezar con la señorita Tsukawa y después con las otras  
  
Chocolove: Pa' i a la conga ^ o ^ _ silencio de tumba en toda la casa y Len le pincha la nariz  
  
Len: Empieza tu Liserg  
  
Liserg: Si_ quita cuidadosamente a Tsukawa de las piernas de Tsugumi y la carga  
  
Hao: Sigo yo_ Hao le quita la mano de la pierna de Tsukasa y la carga_ sigues tu cabeza de maceta  
  
Horohoro: No soy cabeza de maceta ¬¬**_ le quita las manos de la pierna de Tsubasa y la carga en su espalda_ y no sigo peleando porque ellas están dormidas  
  
Hao: Ya decía yo que te habías acobardado  
  
Horohoro: Eso quisieras tu_ Len paso entre los dos y recogió a Tsubasa  
  
Len: Se van a quedar hay o las van a subir ¬¬_se supone ya en el piso de arriba, después todos se fueron a dormir  
  
A la mañana siguiente  
  
Ryugasakis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH o_ un grito femenino ya conocido en toda la pensión despertó a todos los habitantes, en la habitación de Horohoro y Tsukasa fue el primer lugar que se escucho un grito n__n  
  
Tsukasa: HOROHORO ERES UN DESVERGONZADO COMO TE ATREVES_ pegándole con lo que conseguía cerca (N/A: Yo alcancé a ver una maleta y un mapa mundi n__n)  
  
Horohoro: Pero te juro que no te hice nada, ya deja de pegarme por favor TT__TT  
  
Tsukasa: COMO QUE NO ME HICISTE NADA SI ME TENIAS ABRAZADA AL LADO TUYO, Y AUN NO ESTAMOS CASADOS_ esta ves se limito a pegarle con una almohada ^^  
  
Horohoro: Pero no te tienes que poner histérica por eso, anoche te quedaste dormida en las escaleras, al menos agradece que te halla subido a la habitación  
  
Tsukasa: Con razón no amaneciste congelado, pero si hubiera estado despierta ahora ni pudieras hablar ¬¬**_ al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Tsugumi y Hao  
  
Tsugumi: HAO ASAKURA DECLARATE HOMBRE MUERTO PORQUE DESPUES QUE TE ENCUENTRE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR_ se veía a Hao escondido en el closet  
  
Hao: "Que no me encuentre por favor" [voz: a que si lo hace n__n] "Cállate porque tu cuando dices algo se te cumple" [voz: Jujujuju y espero que esta ve tengas razón n.n] _ en eso se abre la puerta del closet  
  
Tsugumi: Con que aquí estas_ cara muy malévola y le salen unos colmillos_ Hao Asakura vas a morir en esta mismo instante_ saca su látigo  
  
Hao: No por favor tengo una explicación muy buena para que no me mates "Claro aunque tu no me puedes matar" [voz: Quien sabe todo puede suceder en esta historia] "CALLATE DE UNA VEZ" [Voz: o-o esta bien tranquilo mijo]  
  
Tsugumi: Habla antes de que cambie de opinión  
  
Hao: El caso es que no te toque porque un pequeño espíritu_ realzo la última palabra_ si me acercaba me mordía_ viendo a Ronron que el cual estaba mordiendo una tela roja  
  
Tsugumi: Ah ya veo_ se acerca a Ronron y le soba la cabeza_ n_n tan lindo cuidando a su ama  
  
Hao: "Estúpido animal si no estuvieras muerto ya yo te hubiera quemado ¬¬"_ la decía mientras miraba el espíritu jugando con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de su pantalón ^^UU_ mientras en la habitación de Tsubasa y Len  
  
Len: No, ni lo intentes Tsubasa que vas a hacer con esas trampas de ratón o- O_ se veía a Tsubasa con una caja de trampas  
  
Tsubasa: No nada mi querido Len, SOLO PONERTELAS EN TODO EL CUERPO BESTIA Ò__Ó  
  
Len: PERO QUE, YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE HIZE NADA, no caería tan bajo en una noche ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Y dime sabiondo como demonios estábamos durmiendo ¬¬**_viendo que Len no tenia camisa  
  
Len: Mira si es por la camisa, yo me la quite anoche porque hacia calor así que no me regañes por eso  
  
Tsubasa: Además hicimos un trato de poner una almohada en el medio de la cama, yo no la veo por ninguna parte  
  
Len: Esa tonta almohada quita mucho especio en la cama como demonios quieres que duerma bien  
  
Tsubasa: Si claro y no me digas que dormir acurrucados no quita espacio ¬¬  
  
Len: En realidad no quita espacio, pero ya te dije que no te hice nada ¬¬**_mientras en la ultima habitación  
  
Tsukawa: Como dormiste Liserg  
  
Liserg: Yo muy bien espero que no te allá molestado que hubiera puesto la cama así_ se podía ver un futón mas separado que el otro  
  
Tsukawa: No que dices así dormí mas cómoda, pero no me acuerdo cuando subí a la habitación  
  
Liserg: Anoche te quedaste dormida en las escaleras  
  
Tsukawa: OH en serio, yo no sabia  
  
Liserg: "^^UU menos mal que despertó de buen humor y no con esa aura maligna"_ en el desayuno las Ryugasakis se alejaron un poco de sus prometidos claro con excepción de Tsukawa, ya al terminarlo Tamao recogió lo platos y todas las mujeres se juntaron en la mesa, Anna empezó a hablar con lo que paréese ser las instrucciones para el 2 día de entrenamiento  
  
Anna: Duraran lo que queda de mañana recibiendo clases de buenos modales y etiqueta con la Doncella Jeanne, después al medio día irán a la cocina para que Tamao les enseñe a cocinar, almuerzan y Jun les dará clase de moda y ropa  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬¬..._ solo se limitaron a tener los brazos cruzados, no les gustaban ninguna de las clases pero no podían hacer nada  
  
Anna: Que acaso tengo algo enfermo en la cara para que me queden viendo así  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬__¬********  
  
Jeanne: Tranquila señorita Anna  
  
Anna: Te las encargo Jeanne, quiero verlas como mujeres decentes al medio día_ y se va a ver la televisión  
  
Jeanne: Si Anna no se preocupe están en buenas manos  
  
Tsubasa: Que habrá querido decir con mujeres decentes ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: Seguramente no se ha visto en el espejo ¬¬_un Manta reboto en sus cabeza (N/A: esta ataque se conoce como ataque especial #2 n_n)  
  
Manta: @__@  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: ò___X Maldita  
  
Jeanne: Un mujer decente no dice malas palabras  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: ¬__X  
  
Tsukawa: Oye pobre de Manta  
  
Tsukasa: Se habrá muerto o_o_ en eso entran los muchachos  
  
Yoh: Manta estas bien  
  
Manta: Si  
  
Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Enano tienes la cabeza muy dura ¬__X  
  
Horohoro: Recuerdo cuando me lo pegaron la primera vez, es cierto Manta de que esta hecha tu cabeza  
  
Jeanne: De hueso y carne joven Horohoro pero me podría hacer el favor de salir de aquí junto con todos sus amigos estamos en plena clase, a verdad se me olvidaba algo_ se voltio a Tsugumi y Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Déjanos adivinar, una mujer decente ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: No insulta a sus amigos ¬¬  
  
Jeanne: Están aprendiendo pero le iba a decir a Tsukasa que es malo hablar de muerte en la mesa ^^  
  
Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsubasa: ¬¬****  
  
Len: Será mejor que salgamos de aquí ¬¬U  
  
Liserg: Aquí hay mucha tensión ^^U  
  
Jeanne: Se los agradecería ^^_ y los muchachos salen de la habitación, cierran la puerta pero de manera que ellos también puedan ver_ muy bien empecemos con la forma de sentarse adecuadamente en la mesa ^___^  
  
Tsugumi: Anna me las va a pagar  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: No lo hubiéramos dicho mejor  
  
Jeanne: No eso no se hace  
  
Tsugumi, Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Una mujer decente no hablas a espalda de otras personas ¬¬*****  
  
Jeanne: Bien hecho ahora siéntense bien en estas sillas ^^_ y trae una sillas_ para poder sentarse adecuadamente no se puede cruzar las piernas  
  
Tsukawa: Y como hay que sentarnos entonces ¬¬  
  
Jeanne: Buena pregunta Tsukawa, en especial tú lo deberías de saber porque Liserg es ingles  
  
Tsukawa: Si eso yo lo se ¬¬**  
  
Jeanne: Y respondiendo tu pregunta, para sentarse adecuadamente tienen que juntar las piernas y cruzar los talones, siempre con la espalda muy recta para que se vea que la persona es firme y que tiene confianza en si misma_ las hermanas hicieron lo mandado pero con un poco de sacrificio en especial Tsukawa_ muy bien lo están haciendo excelente ahora duraran así por 10 minutos, mientras que yo estoy en mi estatua_ se va y al pasar los 20 minutos  
  
Tsukawa: Mis piernas TT__TT  
  
Tsukasa: Deja de quejarte ya me había acostumbrado  
  
Tsubasa: Me viniste a recordar que tengo piernas justo ahora  
  
Tsugumi: Tu crees que se le aya olvidado que estamos aquí o-ó  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Tú crees ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: A una doncella o a una princesa seguramente no se le olvida nada_ en tono sarcástico  
  
Tsugumi: Últimamente estas de muy mal humor ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: De seguro esta celosa ^__^  
  
Tsukawa: Yo no estoy celosa por la tonta religiosa Ò__Ó_ los chicos miraban disimuladamente a Liserg  
  
Liserg: ^-^UUUU  
  
Tsukasa: Tsukawa todas aquí sabemos que te cae mal la Doncella Jeanne no mientas ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: ¬3¬_ mientras Jeanne esta saliendo rápidamente de la estatua de hierro  
  
Jeanne: OH Dios mío perdona a esta pecadora por el pecado que acaba de hacer_ y se fue a donde las Ryugasakis_ discúlpenme por favor se me paso el tiempo por favor discúlpenme  
  
Ryugasakis: YA NOS PODEMOS LEVANTAR ¬o¬********  
  
Jeanne: Si_ y todas se levantan_ la próxima no me voy a ir a ningún lado para que no vuelva a pasar ahora por favor pónganse estos tacones y caminen por toda la sala ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Al parecer la tienen agarrada con nuestras piernas ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: Caminar con tacones no es tan difícil yo lo eh hecho en cambio ustedes como son mas deportistas no están acostumbradas  
  
Tsukasa: Y que tiene de malo los zapatos de goma  
  
Tsugumi: Que va a pasar lo que viene ahora, se caerán mas veces en ellos que yo Jujujuju  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Ya lo veremos ¬¬*_ se ponen los dichosos tacones altos, empiezan a caminar sin caerse (N/A: la autora pone la escena en cámara lenta y se ven como se mueve el cabello lentamente mientras caminan con mucha elegancia n_n), terminan y se ponen la mano en la cintura_ decías ¬¬  
  
Todas (contando a los curiosos detrás de la puerta): o__o  
  
Tsugumi: Superen esto_ y camina con mucha mas elegancia (N/A: y sigue la cámara lenta ^__^U) _ HUM soy la mejor en esto  
  
Jeanne: Las tres lo hicieron muy bien pero falta la joven Tsukawa_ se podía ver a Tsukawa tratarse de parar pero se abalanzaba hacia un lado_ tienes problemas Tsukawa ^^U  
  
Tsukawa: Si un poco, me voy de lado mientras camino  
  
Jeanne: De seguro que con la practica mejoraras eso, no te preocupes que a todas nos pasa deja que te ayudo a levantarte ^^_ la levanta  
  
Tsukawa: Gracias, tu crees que lo logre  
  
Jeanne: Si claro ^^_ y siguieron hablando pacíficamente  
  
Tsugumi: O___O Estará enferma  
  
Tsubasa: No se va a morir dentro de poco y esta limpiando su alma antes de morir  
  
Tsukasa: -___-U  
  
Jeanne: Bien hemos realizado esta clase muy bien pero faltan 2 cosas nada más para terminarla ^^  
  
Tsukawa: Que lastima ya me empezaba a gustar_ las demás hermanas se desmayan_ hermanas que les paso  
  
Jeanne: Debe ser que se desmayaron de la emoción  
  
Tsukawa: Si eso debe ser, desde que estamos aquí se han comportado diferente  
  
Jeanne. Lo ves ^^_mientras con las hermanas inconscientes  
  
Ryugasakis: Nuestra Tsukawa fue a mejor vida @___@_siguieron el día, asistieron a la clase de cocina y cada una termino de hacer un platillo  
  
Notas de Autor:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Ok lo admito esta muy largo pero lean esta parte  
  
Jess: Tsukasa Li, adivina ^^  
  
Tsukasa Li: Resolviste el misterio de cómo mantener a Hao herméticamente inmóvil  
  
Jess: Nop ^^, te llego un nuevo Review  
  
Tsukasa Li: Enserio_ con los ojos como Horohoro en el primer capitulo donde el aparese en la serie apunto de llorar  
  
Jess: Si mira...es de Mega-June y dice así... te keria dejar este review x k tu historia me gusto mucho U_U espero leer otro  
  
Tsukasa Li:_ todavía con la cara_ que bueno que te halla gustado, este fic esta para largo así los que lo leen tendran mucho material aquí  
  
Len: Milagro que puedas servir para algo  
  
Jess: Por primera vez estamos deacuerdo  
  
Tsukasa Li: ¬¬....... Ok donde estan los otros 3  
  
Len: Durmiendo  
  
Tsukasa Li: Son unos vacas  
  
Jess chibis: Bueno nos despedimos Jane  
  
Len chibis: Lean el proximo capitulo  
  
Tsukasa Li chibi: Jane ^O^ 


	10. Vamos a salir a comprar¡¡

.........!!Vamos a salir a comprar¡¡...............  
  
Jeanne. Lo ves ^^_mientras con las hermanas inconscientes  
  
Ryugasakis: Nuestra Tsukawa fue a mejor vida @___@_siguieron el día, asistieron a la clase de cocina y cada una termino de hacer un platillo  
  
Tamao: Verifiquemos como hicieron cada plato_ pasando por el mesón donde estaban presentados los platos_ que es su plato_ preguntándole a Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Son bollos de carne_ se podían ver unos bollos medio quemados en un plato_ aunque creo que se me fue la mano porque se me quemaron un poco ^^UU  
  
Tamao: Repasaremos eso en la próxima clase y usted que hizo señorita Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Yo hice unos rollos de Sushi de salmón con aguacate  
  
Tsubasa: Oye porque los hiciste si niciquiera te gusta el pescado ¬¬U  
  
Tsukasa: No te digo ^^_ aparece la nubecita con la imagen de Horohoro comiéndose los rollos que hizo, Horohoro: Estaban deliciosos Tsukasa quisiera que me hicieras 5 mas, Tsukasa: Claro Horito enseguida_ ^/////^ Horito  
  
Tsubasa: Con que era eso_ viendo la nube  
  
Tsukasa: o__o QUE no, no deja el fastidio ¬¬_ y deshace la nube  
  
Tsubasa: A mí también quisiera que me pasara lo mismo_ aparece la nube con Len comiendo unos bollos de carne, Len: Están delicioso muchas gracias Tsubasa, Tsubasa: No hay de que_ ^////^ Claro Len  
  
Tsugumi: Oigan tierra llamando a soñadoras respondan soñadoras  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Claro Horito/Len_ (N/A: Lo dicen al mismo tiempo por eso lo puse así) cuando reaccionaron_ o__o... ¬¬ no molestes  
  
Tsugumi: Yo quiero que mi pasta a la boloñesa la pruebe Hao _ en eso a las 3 se rodean en corazones y se sonrojan  
  
Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Jojojojojojojojo -^o^-_ la imagen se va corriendo y sin tomarles importancia, Tamao y Tsukawa seguían hablando  
  
Tamao: Muy bien señorita Tsukawa esta sopa le quedo muy bien  
  
Tsukawa: ^^  
  
Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsubasa: ¬///¬_comieron la acostumbrada comida de brócoli, zanahoria y pepino y subieron a la habitación de Jun  
  
Jun: Al fin están aquí estuve ansiosa toda la mañana  
  
Tsubasa: Y eso porque ^^UU  
  
Jun: Iremos de compras y solo el día de hoy pagare todos los gastos  
  
Ryugasakis: Enserio *____*  
  
Jun. Si, vístanse adecuadamente para salir ^^  
  
Ryugasakis: SI_ y corren cada una a su cuarto, se visten y se reúnen en la puerta de la casa con Jun  
  
Jun: Mmm me gusta su estilo pero con todo eso tendrán nuevo ropero ^^  
  
Tsubasa estaba vestida con unos pescadores de color verde con un top azul, un cinturón de un verde mas oscuro que el pescador y unas sandalias negras, Tsukasa estaba vestida una falda azul, una camisa blanca, un chaleco acolchado azul marino y unos suecos, Tsugumi estaba vestida con unos jeans, un top amarillo y unas sandalias negras, Tsukawa estaba vestida con un conjunto de falda short de color rojo con Blanco, un sombrero y unos tennis Blancos  
  
Tsugumi, Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Si tu insistes ^__^  
  
Tsukawa: Pero Jun que vergüenza que tu tengas que pagar todo que tal..._Tsugumi y Tsubasa le pegan mientras que Tsukasa le mete un papel en la boca  
  
Tsukasa: Hay Tsukawa no entiendes que ella lo va a hacer ^^  
  
Tsugumi: Si es parte de la clase no podemos cambiar la opinión de la profesora Jun ^^  
  
Jun: Pai Long nos acompañara mientras hacemos las compras ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Entonces no perdamos tiempo  
  
Pai Long: Tao Jun ya es hora de irnos  
  
Jun: Si vamos_ y se van caminando llegan al centro y ven muchas tiendas en la cual se paraban en la gran mayoría, paso como 2 horas y ya las hermanas tenían un montón de bolsas, en eso Jun se detiene en una gran tienda con ropa muy cara y llama a las Ryugasakis_ chicas necesito que vengan un momento, les tengo que comprar algo  
  
Tsubasa: Que cosa Jun  
  
Tsugumi: VAMOS ^ o ^ _ lo dice llevándose a Tsukasa y a Tsubasa por los brazos (N/A: Y haciendo que estas se elevaran un poco del suelo ^^UU)  
  
Tsubasa: AAAAAAHH TSUGUMI BASTA TRANQUILA_ con los ojos Blancos del asombro  
  
Tsukasa: AAAAAAHH QUIETA, PARA, DETENTE, STOP_ con los ojos blancos  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: OH LO QUE SEA Ò__Ó_ Tsugumi las deja caer al frente de la caja de la tienda  
  
Tsugumi: AH ustedes saben que a mi me gusta comprar en especial ropa bonita y cara º__^  
  
Vendedora: Las puedo ayudar en algo ^^  
  
Jun: Necesitó unos traje de noche para ellas 4_señalando a la Ryugasakis  
  
Tsukawa: Porque creen que no estaba cerca de Tsugumi ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: Ustedes toditas son exageradas ¬¬_ las Ryugasakis culminan la pelea porque notan que todos los de la tienda se les quedan viendo  
  
Vendedora: Si gustan pueden pasar por aquí para que vean los modelos mas recientes ^^UU  
  
Ryugasakis: Si muchas gracias ^^UUU_ pasan a otro sector de la tienda con muchos vestidos de encaje y terminados muy hermosos_ Kire *___*  
  
Jun: Escojan el que mas le guste ^^  
  
Ryugasakis: Si ^^_ y cada una fue a un lado diferente hasta que le llevaron a Jun 4 vestidos  
  
Jun: Esta bien porque no se lo van a probar_ y enseguida las hermanas se fueron a cambiar, la primera en salir es Tsubasa_ que LINDA te ves ^___^  
  
Tsubasa: Tu crees_ cargaba un vestido extraple verde largo hasta los tobillos, pequeñas mangas a los lados_ no creo que sea para tanto  
  
¿?: Yo opino que si te ves bien_ Tsubasa voltea a ver de quien era la voz varonil y resulta que es Len junto con el Yoh gumi  
  
Tsubasa: Len que haces aquí o/////o  
  
Len: Juzgando tu ropa, que no puedo ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Claro que puedes_ en eso salen las demás excepto Tsukawa  
  
Tsukasa y Tsugumi: Que hacen aquí  
  
Jun: Nos siguieron desde que salimos yo ni me di cuenta ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa: Pero porque no se quedaron en la casa_ traía un vestido extraple del mismo largo que el de Tsubasa, de un color azul rey y mangas largas que solo se le veían los dedos_ u////u  
  
Horohoro: Que linda se ve mi novia jajajajajajajaja  
  
Tsukasa: Tonto ¬//////¬  
  
Tsugumi: Y en que momento llegaron_ traía un vestido hasta las rodillas, de color anaranjado con tiras_ demonios Hao te hubieras quedado ¬/////¬  
  
Hao: Me hubiera perdido de mucho, pero fue aburrido el camino  
  
Liserg: Llegamos cuando arrastraste a tus hermanas hasta acá, se podría decir que ese fue el momento cuando estuvimos mas cerca de ustedes ^^UU  
  
Tsugumi: Ups ^___^  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: ¬¬  
  
Manta: Y su hermana donde esta  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: o_o Verdad_ en eso se escuchan unos ruidos del vestidor  
  
Tsukawa: Hermanas me ayudan un poco por favor  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Que te paso esta vez ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Me ayudan con el sierre_ va Tsugumi al vestidor medio habré la puerta para poder entrar y abrocharle el sierre y salen las dos  
  
Tsugumi: Para la próxima no elijas un vestido así  
  
Tsukawa: Pero a mi me gustan así_ cargaba un vestido rojo sin mangas y la falda era corta al frente y larga atrás_ como a ti te gustan los vestidos cortos  
  
Ryu: UHY PERO QUE LINDAS ESTAN_ se le ponen los ojos y el peinado como corazones y corre hacia ellas_ les dije que después de este sacrificio se verían mega bonitas  
  
Ryugasakis: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUU Si Ryu lo que digas  
  
Anna: Ya termine_ sale de unos de los vestidores que sobraban con un largo vestido negro, extraple con unas mangas de seda negra abrochadas con botones que le llegaba hasta los codos_ este es el vestido que me gusta  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji Que arreglada te vez Annita  
  
Jun: Tan rápido elegiste un vestido Anna ^^U  
  
Anna: Si  
  
Jun: Entonces los pondré con los otros 4, señorita_ llamando a la vendedora_ quiero estos 5 vestidos por favor  
  
Vendedora: Si como ordene señorita, de que modo los va a pagar_ mientras con los demás  
  
Manta: No creen que deberían de cambiarse_ les decía mientras todas se miraban en los espejos de las tiendas (N/A: Estaban montadas en esas bases donde hay muchos espejos a tu alrededor)  
  
Anna: No molestes Manta estoy ocupada  
  
Tsukawa: Si Manta no molestes_ se mira al espejo_ oye hermana creo que me apretaste demasiado no crees  
  
Tsugumi: No así se usa, yo en cambio me veo perfecta con este traje_ haciendo muchas poses en el espejo  
  
Tsukasa: Préstame la base ya te viste mucho Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Eso te pasa por no llegar a tiempo_ mientras se arreglaba un poco la falda  
  
Tsukasa: Bájate o te bajo ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: No quiero  
  
Tsukasa: Bájate ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Ya dejen de pelear toma Tsukasa si quieres te puedes ver en la mía  
  
Tsukasa: Gracias al menos tu si compartes con tus hermanas u.¬  
  
Tsubasa: No creas que sea sorda porque te escuche ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: La, la, la Tsubasa es tan gorda que no se puede ver en el espejo, la, la, la  
  
Tsubasa: Lo repites y te las veras conmigo ¬¬**  
  
Tsukasa: La, la, la Tsubasa es tan gorda que no se puede ver en el espejo, la, la, la  
  
Tsubasa: TSUKASA o_ pero ya se había metido en el vestidor_ ya veras me las pagaras algún día ¬¬_ ya al terminar de vestirse todas salen y sostienen su bolsas excepto Anna que manda a Yoh a cargarla, en el camino pasaron por una heladería y decidieron descansar un rato y todos se sentaron en mesas cercanas  
  
Len: Tu que quieres Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Yo quiero de limón  
  
Horohoro: Yo quiero de vainilla y tu Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: También de Limón  
  
Yoh: De naranja  
  
Anna: Vainilla con oreo  
  
Tsugumi: Yo de mora  
  
Hao: Me vendría bien de chocolate  
  
Tsukawa: Creo que pediré de mantecado con chispas de chocolate  
  
Liserg: Yo igual  
  
Chocolove: Yo quiero una banana split (o como demonios se escriba ¬¬U)  
  
Jun: Yo no quiero nada no se preocupen  
  
Manta: Yo tampoco quiero_ pidieron el montón de Helados y se sentaron  
  
Yoh: Annita me dejas probar tu helado ^^  
  
Anna: No si quieres cómprate uno ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Si Annita ¡-¡  
  
Tsubasa: Oeh Len porque no te compraste algo  
  
Len: A mi no me gustan los helados  
  
Tsubasa: Oh que lastima son muy ricos u.u  
  
Len: Eh bueno no quise decir eso, solo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de comer helado .///.  
  
Tsubasa: Entonces toma ^^_ le da una cucharadita de su helado_ verdad que esta rico  
  
Len: Si...esta rico ·-·  
  
Horohoro: Al chino lo tienen mas que sometido ^o^  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬  
  
Horohoro: No me mires así ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa: Come tu helado y no critiques a las personas u__ú_ mientras se lo daba como un bebe en la boca  
  
Hao: Oye Tsugumi este helado de chocolate esta muy bueno, quieres  
  
Tsugumi: Hay dame para probar  
  
Hao: Toma_ apunto de dárselo se lo regresa y empieza a comer_ mejor no ^^  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬*_ saca su látigo  
  
Hao: Toma, toma ^^UU  
  
Manta: Jejeje se comportan como si tuvieran años de conocerse  
  
Tsukawa: Que quieres decir con eso Manta  
  
Manta: Que no pareciera que se conocieran desde hace 5 meses  
  
Liserg: Yo no noto la diferencia  
  
Jun: Si es cierto, hermanito primera vez que veo que le tienes tanta confianza a una mujer que no sea de la familia ^^  
  
Len: ò///ó Hermana ya deja la molestia_ entre risas y peleas pasaron el resto de la tarde, de calle en calle, una que otras veces se dividían las parejas y se acordaron en reunirse cerca del cementerio, llegaron todos y se fueron rumbo a la pensión  
  
Tsubasa: Tsukasa es tan horrible que ni en un espejo se puede ver  
  
Chocolove: Ni en Chile también  
  
Todos: Ò___Ó****_ no falta decir que Chocolove salio volando  
  
Tsukasa: Deja de molestarme ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa: Me lo debías porque me molestaste en aquella tienda  
  
Tsukasa: La, la, la Tsubasa es tan gorda que no se puede ver en el espejo, la, la, la  
  
Tsubasa: No digas eso no estoy GORDA ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Gordita, estas gordita como un cochinita ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Fea, feita como una ranita ^3^  
  
Tsukasa: REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE, COCHINITA ¬¬**  
  
Tsubasa: HAY la ranita esta sorda  
  
Tsukasa: QUE NO SOY UNA RANA  
  
Tsubasa: No, eres una ranita muy feita -^___^-  
  
Tsukasa: TSUBASA O_y se empiezan a huir una de la otra_ claro ahora si huyes, cobarde  
  
Tsubasa: No te equivocas solo caliento para después darte un paliza_ mientras corría rumbo a la pensión_ o lo dices porque la ranita no me puede alcanzar  
  
Tsukasa: YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA RANA  
  
Tsubasa: Es ranita hermana, ra-ni-ta no me digas que te tengo que enseñar a escuchar y hablar bien ^^  
  
Tsukasa: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CARO TSUBASA_ corre con mas potencia detrás de Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: Si logras alcanzarme jajajajajajajaja salta ranita, salta  
  
Tsukasa: AAAAAAH TSUBASA O*****  
  
Tsugumi: Ya empezaron esas dos ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Ya era extraño no verlas pelear como de costumbre ^^  
  
Todos: ^^UUU  
  
Len: No se llegaran a matar por eso _ cargando algunas bolsas  
  
Horohoro: No lo creo _ también cargando algunas bolsas  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji tienen mucha energía  
  
Anna: Por eso mañana se les aumentara el entrenamiento  
  
Todos: ^^UUU_ regresando a la pelea que esta casi llegando a la pensión  
  
Tsubasa: LA RANITA NO ME ALCANZA JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Tsukasa: CALLATE GORDA_ pero Tsubasa le pega una sandalia  
  
Tsubasa: Que no soy gorda ___*  
  
Tsukasa: AAH si quieres jugar así yo también puedo jugar lo mismo_ y le lanza un sueco y se lo pega en la cara  
  
Tsubasa: HAY gracias yo que quería unos suecos solo me falta conseguir el del otro pie y tengo zapatos nuevos, Jujujuju chao ranita me quede con tu zapato ^^  
  
Tsukasa: DAME MI SUECO_ la logra alcanzar y se le tira encima y le agarra el cinturón verde de sus pescadores  
  
Tsubasa: Dame mi cinturón es mi favorito  
  
Tsukasa: No_ le enrolla el cinturón en el cuello_ me gusta tu lindo cinturón  
  
Tsubasa: Me estas asfixiando, sueltame_ y como una nube cubre la pelea todos las alcanza a ver  
  
Tsukawa: Esto va de mal en peor Tsugumi las detenemos  
  
Tsugumi: Esas cuando se canse es que se calman una de la otra, déjalas tranquilas con su juego de niñitas_ una sandalia le cae en la cabeza_ OIGAN CUIDADO CON MI CARA YA LO VERAN_ y se tira a la nube de humo, se podía ver como se jalaban el cabello, se mordían, se ahorcaban y se pegaban su accesorios (N/A: y todas se ven en forma de chibi n__n)  
  
Tsukawa: ^^UUUU hermanas ya no peleen  
  
Tsugumi, Tsukasa y Tsubasa: CALLATE TSUKAWA  
  
Tsukawa: Yo solo decía_ después de una larga y tonta pelea las Ryugasakis se calmaron y entraron a la casa, se les veían ojos morados y varios moretones y no podía faltar marcas de zapatos_ ^^UU ya terminaron  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: No molestes Tsukawa ¬___#  
  
Tsugumi: Les dije que no se metieran con mi cara +__¬  
  
Tsukasa: Nadie te llamo a que también pelearas con nosotras  
  
Tsubasa: La pelea era entre la rana fea y yo  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬***************************** Ejem  
  
Tsubasa: Entre Tsukasa y yo ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: n__n Mejor  
  
Tsubasa: Pero eso no te quita lo rana que eres n___n  
  
Todos: No otra vez U__U  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: HUM me voy a bañar en las termas  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬ No, yo me voy a bañar a las termas  
  
Tsubasa: No, tu te iras a tu cuarto y yo me voy a bañar a las termas  
  
Tsugumi: YAAA todas nos bañaremos en las termas y punto final pero ya cierren esa bocota que tienen  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: HUM_ cruzan los brazos y se van sin decir una sola palabra entre si, hacia las termas  
  
Yoh: Como se parecen a sus prometidos jijijiji  
  
Horohoro y Len: Cállate Yoh ¬¬_mientras en las termas  
  
Tsugumi: Y siguen con la burra de trigo cuando se van a perdonar  
  
Tsukasa: Cuando ella me diga que no soy una rana  
  
Tsubasa: Y yo cuando ella me diga que no soy una cochinita  
  
Tsukawa: Tengo la impresión de que este baño va a ser muuy largo u.u  
  
Tsugumi: Si lo va ser ¬¬  
  
Así pasaron los meses, entre entrenamientos, peleas, unas cuantas caídas, quemadas y falta de comida para las hermanas, hasta que un día mientras estaban entrenando  
  
Anna: Alguien viene  
  
Yoh: Es el mismo poder de los de las capas  
  
Ryugasakis: Son ellos  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Disculpen por lo largo pero lo trate de cortar lo mejor posible para que el proximo capitulo quedara sin saber que pasara  
  
Jess: Y mientras mas largo haces los capitulos, niciquiera tienes Rewies  
  
Tsukasa Li: Ejem no me lo recuerdes ¬¬  
  
Len: dejen dormir quieren  
  
Tsukasa Li: Esta bien  
  
Hao: Jane  
  
Yoh: Chao ^^  
  
Horohoro: manden mensajes  
  
Todos: JANE 


	11. Un problema, las chicas no son las misma...

...Un problema, las chicas no son las mismas... 1º parte...  
  
Anna: Alguien viene  
  
Yoh: Es el mismo poder de los de las capas  
  
Ryugasakis: Son ellos_ viendo muy serias al cielo  
  
Tsubasa: Donde estarán  
  
Tsukasa: Los siento cerca pero no los alcanzo a ver  
  
Tsugumi: Yo digo lo mismo, pero dudo que no estén muy lejos  
  
Tsukawa: Y si nos piden que nos enfrentemos a una pelea  
  
Anna: Muy fácil se enfrentaran a ellos_ en eso sienten el poder en el techo de la casa  
  
Len: Con que allí están  
  
Horohoro: Bajen cobardes  
  
Tsubame: Calla sabandija  
  
Subaru: Solo vinimos hacerles una pequeña visita a nuestras queridas primas  
  
Hao: Quien les cree es un estúpido  
  
Tsubame: Basta de hablar vamos a cobrar lo que nos deben  
  
Ryugasakis: u-u Enserio lo tenemos que hacer  
  
Subaru: SI o son muy cobardes que nunca quieren pelear_ punto bajo para las hermanas en menos que termino de decir eso ya tenían sus posesiones listas para pelear  
  
Tsubasa: No hables de la gente de esa manera  
  
Tsukasa: Te enfrentaremos para ver que tan fuerte eres presumido  
  
Tsugumi: Hemos entrenado mucho así que no creo que nos venzan rápido escucharon  
  
Tsubame: Y que nos van a hacer matar jajajajajajajaja no me hagan reír_ pero en ese instante le llega una candente flecha al brazo_ TU, mal hecho lo que hiciste  
  
Tsukawa: Como si me importara tu opinión, vamos hermanas_ iban a atacar juntas muy cerca de ellos, cuando de repente  
  
Subaru: Cayeron en nuestra trampa_ la cara de asombro de las hermanas fue muy notable  
  
Tsubame: Veremos que les parece esto_ y de una bolsa empieza a lanzar lo que parase ser unos polvos negros y afecta a las hermanas de tal manera que caen asfixiadas al suelo  
  
Tsubasa (tosiendo): Que demonios...ujum...es...esto...ujum  
  
Tsukasa (tosiendo): Es una especia... ujum... de gas...ujum...polvo  
  
Subaru: "Misión cumplida" Nos vemos después primas_ y desaparece junto con Tsubame  
  
Tsugumi (apunto de desmayarse por el polvo): Mal...ujum...ditos...me las...ujum...van a...pagar  
  
Tsukawa (tosiendo): Hermanas...ujum...ujum_ y caen inconscientes, todos se sobresaltaron y fueron al lugar donde estaban ellas  
  
Len: TSUBASA  
  
Horohoro: TSUKASA  
  
Hao: TSUGUMI  
  
Liserg: NO TSUKAWA_ las cargaron hasta su cama, las dejaron hay y bajaron a la sala  
  
Anna: Que opina señora Kino  
  
Kino: Mmm eso polvos no eran comunes pero hay que esperar a ver como reacciona en ellas  
  
Manta: Fue por eso que se querían ir, su familia pareciera que tuviera todo planeado  
  
Fausto: Revise los resto del polvo y contiene una sustancia extraña que no eh llegado a estudiar pero conseguiré el antídoto a mas tardar mañana  
  
Ryu: Creen que sea veneno  
  
Len: Lo dudo, si hubiera sido veneno ya estuvieran muertas  
  
Pilika: Y que podría ser  
  
Tamao: En el momento en que recibieron los polvos cayeron inconscientes  
  
Yoh: Esperaremos hasta mañana, así lo sabremos y si se levantan le preguntaremos  
  
Liserg: Entonces así será  
  
Jeanne: "Dios cuida de ellas a todo momento no permitas que les pase nada" yo rezare para que no les haya pasado nada malo  
  
Hao: Con eso no se solucionara pero si crees en eso pues pasa en vela haciendo cosas de humanos bien por ti ¬¬  
  
Esperaron hasta la mañana siguiente ya eran las 9 y todos estaban abajo, para no molestarlas los muchachos decidieron compartir un cuarto y no supieron mas de ellas, sus espíritus las cuidaron toda la noche y en eso se escuchan voces de infantes en el piso de arriba  
  
¿?1: Ven dapido  
  
¿?2: Que suede  
  
¿?1: Mida no etamos en el mismo cuato  
  
¿?3: Hemanas mida lo que me consegui  
  
¿?4: Eso muy gande tu cedes que do podamos bajad  
  
¿?3: Cado vamos sobe el y disto  
  
¿?1 y 2: Nosotas también quedemos  
  
¿?4: Yupy vamos a dal un paseo_ se montan en la tabla de Horohoro y bajan las escaleras en eso todos los de la pensión escuchan el escándalo, al llegar al lugar se quedan con la boca abierta y sin habla  
  
Yoh: Ven lo que yo veo O__O  
  
Todos: Si O__o_ se podía ver 4 bebitas de no mas de 5 años de edad jugando con la snowboard de Horohoro, una con un vestidito verde, otra con un vestido azul, una con el vestido amarrillo y la ultima con el vestido rojo  
  
Manta: Y estas niñas de donde salieron  
  
Anna: No creen que sean  
  
Hao: No como pueden ser ellas si ayer tenían sus 17 y 15 años bien cumplidos  
  
Jun: Que bebitas tan lindas ^^_ en eso las niñitas se voltean y se les quedan viendo muy detenidamente y la del cabello mas corto habla primero  
  
¿?4: Oa Dun ^^  
  
Jun: Ah o-o_ otra niña se dirije a Len y se le para al frente  
  
Len: Que pasa porque me miras así  
  
¿?1: Oa Den llebame ad padque si ^^  
  
Len: o_O UH_ otra niña sale corriendo hasta donde esta Horohoro  
  
¿?2: Horohoro_ y le abraza la pierna  
  
Horohoro: ^^UU Hola niña_ y por ultimo una niña no había dejado de ver a Hao  
  
¿?3: Oye podque tienes esos chapatos tan estaños  
  
Hao: No son extraños, mocosa  
  
¿?3: No shoy modosa TT__TT_ y se pone a llorar, las demás la vieron y también hicieron lo mismo  
  
Anna: AAAH cállenlas, Tamao trae algo para tranquilizarlas  
  
Tamao: A la orden_ sale corriendo y trae 4 jugos de frutas_ aquí esta señorita Anna  
  
Anna: Dáselos antes de que me quede sorda_ Tamao se los dio y las 4 se calmaron, después las llevaron a la sala donde la pusieron sobre la mesa y Manta saco su laptop  
  
Manta: Señor Ryugasaki tenemos malas noticias  
  
Papá: Dime Manta que sucede, que les paso a mis hijas  
  
Manta: Creemos que esto_ voltea la laptop hasta donde están las nenitas y el pobre espíritu se quedo sin aliento_ reconoce a estas niñas  
  
Papá: No puede ser son mis hijas pero... mas pequeñas o_ô  
  
Liserg: Entonces ellas son Tsukawa y las demás  
  
Papá: Si no me puedo equivocar ellas eran así a los 4 y 3 años  
  
Todos: 4 y 3 AÑOS_ las niñas se fijan en todos y los imitan  
  
Tsukawa: cuatu añus, cuatu añus, ^^ jejeje  
  
Papá: Si no me equivoco la que tienen una cola de caballo es Tsugumi, las que tienen dos colitas son Tsukasa y Tsubasa, y la que tiene el cabello corto es Tsukawa_ nadie se da cuenta pero Tsugumi intentaba saltar la mesa_ o no Tsugumi no te bajes por hay, te vas a caer  
  
Tamao: Señorita Tsugumi_ Tsugumi se desliza sobre el cobertor, Tamao la atrapa pero la bebe le empieza a jalar el cabello_ no señorita Tsugumi mi cabello no  
  
Tsugumi: Dosa, dosa, cabello dosa_ las otras tres de asoman por la mesa y ven a Tsugumi_ su cabello dosa miden_ y le sigue jalando el cabello_ jejeje ^o^_ Tsubasa se le queda viendo las colitas a Tsukasa y se la empieza a jalar  
  
Tsubasa: Cabello Tsugui chan ^^  
  
Tsugumi: Si cabello  
  
Tsukasa: Sueda mi cabello Tsuba chan TT__TT  
  
Tsubasa: No quedo, cabello  
  
Tsukasa: TT—TT Suedtado ya_ y empieza a correr_ me duede suedtado  
  
Tsubasa: No quedo, no quedo, no quedo_ mientras  
  
Tsukawa: Donde edta pincipe Disel_ los lagrimitas en los ojos, en ese se le acerca Liserg  
  
Liserg: Aquí estoy Tsukawa no te pongas a llorar ^^_ y la carga  
  
Tsukawa: Tsuwa chan feliz, no llorar pincipe Disel ^___________^  
  
Liserg: Muy bien ^^_ mientras con las otras 3 ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa: Sudtado, suedtado, suedtado TT^TT  
  
Tsubasa: No quedo, no quedo, no quedo, y no me obigadas_ en eso se detiene Tsukasa y se acurruca si dejar ver su cara_ que te pasha hemana  
  
Tsukasa: Tu no queded soltad mi cabello, y me duede la cabeza  
  
Tsubasa: Pedon hemana sodo etaba jugando_ le suelta la cola, pero de repente Tsukasa se para rápido, agarra la de ella y se la jala_ AAAHH TSUKA CHAN TANPOSA  
  
Tsukasa: Eso pasad pod no soltame cunado te do dije  
  
Tsubasa: TT__TT Ta bien, ta bien, pedo suedtame  
  
Tsukasa: Chao ^^_ le suelta la cola y se baja por la tela del cobertor que esta bajo la mesa_ atapame Tsuba chan_ y sale corriendo de la habitación  
  
Tsubasa: Tanposa, tanposa, te atapade_ en eso se asoma Tsukasa por la puerta y le saca la lengua (N/A: para ser mas exacta le hizo la mueca cuando se jala el ojo y saca la lengua) _ TSUKA CHAN_ y sale también corriendo  
  
Todos: ^^UUUUUU  
  
Anna: Oigan alcanzelas antes de que hagan algo malo o rompan mis cosas ¬¬*_ lo decía a Horohoro y Len  
  
Horohoro y Len: Si ya vamos_ y salen de la habitación  
  
Tsugumi: Niña fea, me caed mal  
  
Anna: Como me dijiste mocosa ¬¬***  
  
Tsugumi: Niña fea y amadgada  
  
Anna: Me las vas a pagar estupida niña ò__Ó  
  
Yoh: Tranquila Annita, es solo una bebe de 4 años_ agarrándola por la espalda para que no atacara a Tsugumi  
  
Tsugumi: Shi shoy sodo una niña y muy bonia vedad Hau  
  
Hao: Tsugumi mejor no te metas con Anna porque ya no serás una niña bonita_ (N/A: OK se acabo el mundo Hao tratando bien a una bebe de 4 años) _ ven vamos a un lugar mas seguro para ti  
  
Tsugumi: SHI VAMOS AL PADIO  
  
Hao: Dijo patio verdad ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Si suerte hermanito jijijiji_ Tsugumi y Hao salen al patio que ahora esta invadido por todos los de la pensión  
  
Ryu: QUE NIÑAS MAS TIERNAS NO HULLAN DE SU TIO RYU_ persiguiendo a Tsukawa, Tsubasa y Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsukawa: AAAAHH HOMBE FEO HOMBE FEO  
  
Ryu: Me dijeron hombre feo_ y se vuelve piedra, en eso las hermanas se voltean y van con Ryu  
  
Tsubasa: UH hombe feo se hisho pieda  
  
Tsukasa: A ved_ y lo patea_ o_o shi se vodvio pieda  
  
Tsukawa: Miden a ese es muy gacioso_ señalando a Chocolove que estaba con Mik (N/A: Si no se escribe así me disculpan por favor u_u) las hermanas se van donde Tsukawa y Chocolove se agacha  
  
Chocolove: Hola chamaquitas me llamo Chocolove y soy el rey de la risa  
  
Tsukawa: Dey de da disa, que es esho o---o  
  
Tsukasa: Chocodo .__.?  
  
Chocolove: Jajajajajajajaja chocodo  
  
Tsukasa: ¬¬U  
  
Tsubasa: Cadate chocodo ò-ó_ y le aplasta la nariz con el dedo y se va junto con Tsukasa a jugar  
  
Chocolove: Al menos no tienes un lanza_ sobándose la nariz  
  
Tsugumi: Que estado tú cabello padese una pedota_ y le empieza a jalarlo  
  
Hao: Muy bien Tsugumi mas duro  
  
Chocolove: Tenia que ser del flaquito pue'  
  
Tsugumi: Apasdate, podque no she aphasta  
  
Tsukawa: Inteta con esto_ le da piedra  
  
Tsugumi: UH vamos a ver  
  
Chocolove: AAAHH no chamaca loquita_ y se van del lugar  
  
Tsugumi: UUH yo que quedia jugad u-u  
  
Tsukawa: Vamos con el hombe pieda  
  
Tsugumi: Shi vamos_ y se van con Ryu y lo tratan de "salvar" con la piedra  
  
Tsukawa: No she sale  
  
Tsugumi: Abudido me voy con Hao_ y se va donde Hao esta sentado pero Tsukawa le sigue pegándole la piedra en eso vuelve a la normalidad y ve que le esta pegando con la dichosa piedra  
  
Ryu: Que haces Tsukawa  
  
Tsukawa: Tsuwa chan tadad de savadte  
  
Ryu: En serio Tsukawa ¡-¡  
  
Tsukawa: Ya te save chau_ y corre_ pincipe Disel  
  
Ryu: Me voy a comer un gusanito TT__TT  
  
Papá: Manta le tienes que decir a los demás que las niñas son muy traviesas  
  
Manta. Yo creo que eso ya lo saben ^^UUU_ lo decía mientras veía a los Shamanes lidiar con las pequeñas  
  
Hao: Dame ese guante Tsugumi  
  
Tsugumi: YUPY VAMOS TSUKA CHAN, TSUBA CHAN  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: SHII ^____^_y corrían detrás de ella  
  
Len: No Tsubasa dame a Horai Ken  
  
Horohoro: Tsukasa dame mi cinta_ (N/A: *¬* Horito sin cinta, bonito) los tres Shamanes seguían a 3 escurridizas niñas por todo el patio  
  
Jeanne: Las nenitas tienen mucha energía ^^_ lo decía tomando te con Tamao y Pilika  
  
Pilika: Y dudo que se cansen muy pronto  
  
Tamao: Tiene razón señorita Pilika, yo no sabia que la señorita Tsugumi tuviera tanta fuerza ^^U  
  
Jeanne y Pilika: Todavía te duele ^^UUU_ mientras en el patio  
  
Tsugumi: Pod aquí, detas de eshos asbustos_ las tres se esconden y a los pocos segundos llegan Len, Hao y Horohoro  
  
Horohoro: Que niñas de donde demonios sacan tanta energía para correr  
  
Len: Son solo niñas no creo que estén tan lejos_ en eso se mueve unos arbustos y se escucha unos susurros  
  
Hao (susurrando): Están detrás de allí vamos sin que se den cuenta_ se asoman y las ven jugando con sus cosas  
  
Tsubasa: Bonita Hodai Ken_ mientras veía los dibujos de la espada_ yo cuidad a Hodia Ken  
  
Tsukasa: Cinta, cinta, cinta_ se pone la cinta de Horohoro y le queda grande, tanto que le llega al cuello_ UH quedadme gande  
  
Tsugumi: Miden mi guante poderoso_ mientras traía el guante de Hao_ yo ser mas podedosa que ustedes  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Mentida, mentida, mentida  
  
Tsugumi: Shi lo soy ^___^_ en eso Tsubasa y Tsukasa les pone la cara de complicidad y se acercan lentamente a Tsugumi_ hemanas que haced o-o  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: CUSQUILLAS_ y se lanzan a Tsugumi y las tres se hacen cosquillas entre si  
  
Tsugumi: Basta, no cusquillas no x'DDD  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: SHII xD_ mientras se reían todas pero los chicos la cargan  
  
Hao: Se acabo la diversión por hoy_ quitándole el guante  
  
Tsugumi: Pedo estabamos divitiendonos ¬3¬  
  
Len: Estabas jugando con cosas peligrosas Tsubasa_ guardando a Horai Ken en su bolsillo  
  
Tsubasa: No Hodai Ken bonita ¡^¡  
  
Horohoro: Y también cosas que no eran de ustedes, por cierto donde esta mi cinta Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Tsuka chan no sabed donde estad o3o_ escondiéndola en su espalda  
  
Horohoro: Dámela Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Mmm esta bien toma_ le da la cinta en eso llega corriendo Liserg  
  
Liserg: Oigan ustedes saben donde está Tsukawa  
  
Len, Horohoro y Hao: No  
  
Tsukasa: Yo no saber  
  
Tsugumi: Yo tampoco no  
  
Tsubasa: Tsuwa chan, Tsuwa chan_ señalando el poso y todos ven como Tsukawa estaba por caer en el  
  
Tsukasa: Tsuwa chan caer en el poso  
  
Tsugumi: Y hacer PUFF_ Liserg corrió donde Tsukawa y la atrapo  
  
Tsukawa: Pincipe Disel  
  
Tsugumi: Tsuwa chan baka ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: SHII baka, baka_ y las 3 hermanas le sacan la lengua  
  
Todos: ^^UUUU  
  
Tsukasa: UH yo tened hambe utedes nu  
  
Tsubasa: Tsuka chan tu shiempe pesado en cumida ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: Shi cumilona o-ó  
  
Tsukasa: Yo no shoy cumilona ¡-¡_ se escucha la tripa de todas la bebes_ ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: ^^UUU Jijiji  
  
Tsukawa: Pincipe Tsuwa chan tener hambre  
  
Liserg: Vamos con Tamao para ver que les puede dar_ y se van donde están tomando ahora con Jun y detrás de ella Li Pai Long, mientras que los muchachos hablando con Tamao y las demás, las bebes veían a el zombi  
  
Tsubasa: Edes un estatedeste  
  
Li Pai Long: No, no los soy pequeña  
  
Tsukasa: Y entonshes podque eres azud  
  
Tsugumi: Y mida esta cosido_ mientras veía sus brazos  
  
Li Pai Long: No tampoco estoy cosido yo soy un zom...  
  
Tsukawa: Edes una muneca gigante ^O^  
  
Li Pai Long: o_o No tampoco_ en eso llega Jun  
  
Jun: Niñas quieren jugar algo ^^  
  
Ryugasakis: SII ^^  
  
Jun: Muy bien vamos a dejar a Pai Long aquí y vamos a jugar a la fiesta de te les parece ^^  
  
Ryugasakis: OK  
  
Jun: Vallan con Tamao, Jeanne y Pilika mientras que arreglo unos asuntos  
  
Ryugasakis: Shi_ y se van corriendo a donde les indico Jun  
  
Jun: Pai Long discúlpalas por lo que te dijeron  
  
Pai Long: No hay problema Tao Jun  
  
Jun: Bueno en ese caso me voy con las niñas ^-^_y se va con las pequeñas, llega al lugar y ve como 4 pequeñas corren por toda la habitación mientras 3 mujeres y un niño las persiguen  
  
Jeanne: No Tsukawa no toques eso_ le decía mientras iba a agarrar la tetera caliente  
  
Pilika: No dame mi bota_ persiguiendo a Tsubasa  
  
Tamao: Donde están señorita Tsukasa_ mientras esta se escondía debajo de la mesa  
  
Manta: No Tsugumi, deja de pegarme_ mientras Tsugumi le pegaba con un biberón  
  
Jun: Son difíciles de controlar ^^UUU_ ya cuando estaban por ser atrapadas, la bebes corren donde los muchachos y se refugian detrás de ellos  
  
Hao: Manta al parecer mi prometida te dejo con dolor de cabeza Jajajaja  
  
Manta: ¬¬  
  
Len: Toma tu bota Pilika_ le devuelva la bota  
  
Pilika: Gracias Len  
  
Tamao: Joven Horohoro, la señorita esta detrás de usted  
  
Horohoro: UH_ de repente siente que le vuelva a quitar la cinta_ no otra vez_ y todas salen de hay en dirección a la habitación donde estaba el televisor  
  
Liserg: Allá van antes de que..._ se paro cuando escucho el grito de ellas  
  
Ryugasakis: Aduja, aduja, aduja TT___TT_ se podía ver a Fausto sosteniendo una aguja con un líquido amarillo mientras que Yohmei, Kino, Mikihisa y Anna estaban reunidos viendo a las pequeñas con cara muy seria  
  
Fausto: No se preocupen esto les ayudara a curarse_ avanzo mas la aguja hacia ellas pero salen corriendo  
  
Ryugasakis: No, no, no, no aduja mala_ pero por suerte las atrapan infragantes antes de salir al patio, el responsable, Pai Long  
  
Jun: Sostenlas bien Pai Long  
  
Pai Long: Si_ y Fausto las inyecta a cada una  
  
Fausto: Mañana ya estarán curadas solo hay que esperar que el antídoto tenga efecto ^^  
  
Ryugasakis: TT^TT Dodio, dodio, dodio  
  
Todos: ^^UU Jajajaja  
  
Anna: Señora Kino necesitó hablar con usted me acompaña un momento a mi habitación  
  
Kino: Claro Anna y espero que sea algo importante_ y suben a la habitación, ya en ella  
  
Anna: Algo que ellas no nos han mencionado esta detrás de todo esto  
  
Kino: Acaso investigaste sobre la familia de ellas  
  
Anna: Si y conseguí esto_ y le da 2 libros con unas paginas especificas ya marcadas_ de lo que e leído esa familia utiliza el arte de la adivinación pero ellas nunca nos mencionaron esas habilidades, no cree eso sospechoso  
  
Kino: Puede que tengas razón pero no estamos seguros es mejor ser resguardados en esto Anna, por favor no quiero que menciones esto a nadie  
  
Anna: Y quien dice que se los contare a esa bola de tontos  
  
Kino: Mmm bien, si ya terminaste me retiro_ y sale de la habitación (N/A: Aquí como que a todos les gusta saltar de habitación en habitación muy rápido ^^UU), mientras abajo  
  
Tsukasa: UH  
  
Tsubasa: Pedota, pedota ^___^_ atrapando a Bason y Amidamaru en forma chibi  
  
Tsugumi: Miden un bate_ atajando a Tokagero  
  
Ryu: No pero que hacen  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru TT__TT  
  
Amidamaru: Amo Yoh ayúdeme  
  
Bason: Señoriíto que hago  
  
Len: Limítate a no moverte tonto  
  
Tsukawa: Yo jugad con mis muñecas_ jugando con Morfin y Koloro  
  
Tsukasa: No tu sedas la que habla_ agarrandola por la camisa y arrastrandola  
  
Tsukawa: ¬3¬ Shi_ salen al patio con los mayores siguiéndolas  
  
Horohoro: Que harán con los pobres  
  
Hao: Eres tan tonto que ni lo notas ellas jugaran Beisball ^^_ con las niñas, Tsubasa estaba de picher y Tsugumi y Tsukasa estaban de bateadoras  
  
Tsukawa: Y Tsuba chan she pepada pada lanzad y..._ lanza a Amidamaru  
  
Amidamaru: AAAHH_ y Tsugumi le pega con Tokagero  
  
Tsukawa: She va, she va, y she fue  
  
Tokagero: Oye mocosa loca @___@_ y Amidamaru quedo noqueado  
  
Tsugumi: Si le di WIII ^___________^  
  
Tsukawa: Da siguiente ad bat es Tsuka chan se pepada Tsuba chan pada lanzad y..._ tira a Bason que empieza a dar vueltas_ esh una cudva vedemos que hada Tsuka chan  
  
Tsukasa: AAAAAHHH_ y le pega a Bason  
  
Tsukawa: She va, she va, she va y she fue tambien una vidtodia pada ed equipo docal_ baja del pasillo y agarra a Tokagero, Tsubasa se pone detrás de ella y Tsugumi sostiene a Mik y a los otros pobre en desgracia (N/A: Ósea a Amidamaru y a Bason) mientras que Tsukasa se sube al pasillo con un palito de madera que agarró en el camino  
  
Tsukasa: Es ed segundo tiempo señones, Tsugui chan se pepada pada dansar Y..._Tsugumi tira con todas sus fuerzas a Mik  
  
Chocolove: Cuidadito con mi Mik_ muy tarde ya Tsukawa le había pegado con Tokagero haciendo que quedara noqueado  
  
Tsukasa: Aoda es ed tudno de Tsuba chan, Tsugui chan se pepada_ sosteniendo a Amidamaru y lo lanza pero es bola_ aah da pimeda boda u.u_ ahora lanza a Bason y Tsubasa le pega con Tokagero_ WAU aya va_ Bason también queda noqueado ^^UU_ y queda en empate  
  
Tsugumi: Vamos a jugad ota cosa  
  
Tsukawa: Juguemos al doctod  
  
Ryugasakis: SHIII ^^_ acto seguido que todos salen corriendo a esconderse  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Hola pueblo soberano  
  
Jess: Hola gente que respira  
  
Hao: Y que no ah mandado ni un solo rew ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa Li: Vete al diablo  
  
Jess: Y el me lleva junto con Bob ^-^  
  
Tsukasa Li: No tu te quedaras aquí ¬¬  
  
Jess: u.u Esta bien  
  
Horohoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_ corriendo como un maniaco  
  
Hao: Alguien sabe que le pasa  
  
Yoh: Se ve muy gracioso jijijiji ^-^(risita marca Yoh registrada)_ en eso se ve que Len le esta mordiendo su "trasero" (Len el perro mascota de Tsukasa Li) y el verdadero Len con una bolsa de Dog chow  
  
Len: Vamos perro muerdelo sin piedad o no te sale comida, vamos_ gritando desesperado  
  
Tsukasa Li: Ok como demonios lo logro sacar de mi casa ¬¬U  
  
Jess: Nadie lo sabe pero el pobre de Hoto esta sufriendo y ahora su tortura se multiplica en dos hasta en lo nombres_ se ve atrás de ellas como Horohoro corre con el perro aun mordiéndolo, Len aun con la bolsa de comida, Yoh riéndose como siempre y Hao burlándose desde un árbol  
  
Tsukasa Li: Si aquí todo esta normal ^^U  
  
Jess (chibi): Jane  
  
Tsukasa Li (chibi): Onegai manden Rew y Sayonara 


	12. Un problema, las chicas no son las misma...

...Un problema, las chicas no son las mismas... 2º parte...  
  
En un lugar muy lejano de la pensión, era lúgubre y prevalecía oscuridad en el, se encontraban hay, Subaru y Tsubame con unas bolas de cristal cada uno, la de Subaru tenia un leve color violeta y la de Tsubame era de un color gris, estaban arrodillados al frete de lo que paresia ser una gran mesa con 5 personas sentadas y la persona que estaba a la cabecilla era la única que le podía ver la cara, tenia aspecto de una anciana con ojos verdes y cabello azabache y sostenía un bola de cristal de un color negro, en eso Tsubame se levanta  
  
Tsubame: Abuela los polvos no hicieron resultado en ellas, por favor perdóneme mi error le prometo que no volverá a pasar  
  
Anciana: NO TSUBAME, ya son 3 errores y no lo tolerare mas creo que mandare a otros a encargarse de la misión  
  
Subaru: Si me permite abuela nos tenían acorralados en las 2 veces que la hemos atacado en esa pensión  
  
Anciano: Eso no es excusa Subaru, tuvieron una buena oportunidad en el torneo y no la aprovecharon  
  
Tsubame: Pero abuela las personas que las están acompañando son mucho mas fuerte que nosotros  
  
Anciana: SILENCIO, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia, y no quiero mas fallas  
  
Tsubame y Subaru: Si abuela Suzume_ y hacen una reverencia  
  
Anciana: Ahora márchense, quiero ver resultados lo antes posible  
  
Tsubame y Subaru: Si_ y desaparecen en la oscuridad  
  
Persona 1: Que piensas Suzume_ era la voz de un hombre ya mayor  
  
Anciana Suzume: Esas mocosas nos han causado más problemas del que se imaginan  
  
Persona 2: Son solo niñas de 17 y 15 años_ sonaba a la voz de una mujer joven  
  
Persona 3: Pero vez en que se esta metiendo toda la familia por ellas solamente_ tenia la voz de un hombre de 30 años  
  
Persona 4: Lo mas lógico seria matarla antes de que arruinen totalmente la reputación de todos nosotros_ con voz de uno de 50  
  
Anciana Suzume: "HUM esas mocosas morirán, y si es posible en mis propias manos" _ mientras en la pensión  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji hasta que al fin se durmieron_ las 4 bebes estaban dormidas en la sala y Jeanne las arropaba  
  
Jeanne: Mejor salgamos antes de que las despertemos_ y salen al patio  
  
Horohoro: Ya estaba pensando que nunca se iban a cansar  
  
Fausto: El antídoto hace que el cuerpo se canse un poco y junto con el ajetreo fue que se pudieron dormir  
  
Len: Se podría decir que esta es su hora de la siesta  
  
Anna: Y espero que no despierten en mucho tiempo ¬¬  
  
Ryu: Que lastima que mañana vuelven a la normalidad son tan lindas  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Papá: Y dígame señorita Anna cuanto falta para que terminen su entrenamiento  
  
Anna: 3 meses después de eso partirán a Kyoto para enfrentar a su abuela  
  
Papá: QUE tan pronto "Yo pensaba que me sobraba mas tiempo creo que tendré que adelantar mis planes"  
  
Manta: Porque se sorprende señor Ryugasaki yo le dije que faltaba poco para que terminaran  
  
Papá: Yo pensaba que faltaban 5 meses más pero no importa, señorita Anna necesito que me saque de aquí lo más pronto posible  
  
Anna: Y se podría saber la razón ¬¬  
  
Papá: SAQUEME ES HURGENTE  
  
Anna: Esta bien si tanto insiste_ saca al espíritu de la pantalla y toma su forma normal  
  
Papá: Se lo agradezco enormemente en un momento vuelvo_ se eleva hasta una de las ventanas momentos después baja de la misma con una mochila de gran tamaño_ es por esto que quería salir_ y deja caer suavemente la mochila sobre el suelo haciendo que se abra y deja mostrar 4 bola de cristal, de hermoso brillo, una de color verdoso, otra azulada, otra amarillenta y la otra rojiza_ señorita Anna necesito que entrene a mis hijas con sus verdaderas armas  
  
Anna: Como verdaderas armas  
  
Hao: No que el látigo, el arco y las otras cosa no eran sus armas de verdad  
  
Papá: No por la costumbre familiar  
  
Kino: Todo adivino necesita su bola de cristal_ de la nada sale Kino acercándose al espíritu  
  
Todos (menos Anna, Kino y el espíritu): Como adivinos  
  
Papá: Si mis hijas no lo saben aun pero descienden de una familia de famosos adivinos en todo Japón  
  
Anna: Si ese es el caso aprenderán los conocimientos de la bitácora mágica  
  
Hao: Que la bitácora  
  
Yoh: Pero Annita la bitácora no crees que es algo peligrosa para ellas  
  
Anna: Ellas han entrenado bien y tienen el nivel suficiente para conocer esos conocimientos, señora Kino esta de acuerdo conmigo  
  
Kino: Te permitiré que lo hagas pero espero que no salgan diferentes a lo que son por lo que conocerán en ella  
  
Anna: Esta decidido mañana apenas se transformen iremos a la cueva mas cercana  
  
Ryu: Yo conozco una a las afueras del lugar podríamos ir para allá no queda muy lejos  
  
Anna: Allí iremos mañana y no se habla más del asunto, ahora aprovechen el tiempo de que las mocosas estén dormidas_ todos se separaron en diferentes lugares de la casa excepto la sala para no despertar a las niñas, en la habitación de las chicas  
  
Tamao: Lo que les espera a las pobres  
  
Pilika: Esa bitácora es realmente peligrosa y depende de tu resistencia salir bien de hay  
  
Jun: Yo no sabia que decir cuando Len salio de ella  
  
Jeanne: Pero hay que tener fe que salgan con bien y en orden sus ideas  
  
Anna: Yo lo dije fue por algo y yo nunca me equivoco_ mientras en las termas  
  
Horohoro: Ah Anna estoy seguro que ya se le safo un tornillo  
  
Len: Debe de haber una razón para que este tan precipitada a que aprenda la bitácora  
  
Yoh: Yo opino que si nosotros salimos bien de allí estoy seguro que ellas también lo harán ^^  
  
Ryu: Si eso es lo importante don Yoh hay que tenerles confianza  
  
Chocolove: Lo que me sorprendió fue pue' que ellas manejaban la adivinación  
  
Hao: Quien diría que eran adivinas  
  
Liserg: Esa arte se necesita mucha concentración y también la utilización de cristales ayuda a la persona que lo realiza  
  
Fausto: Oigan donde dijo que iba Manta  
  
Yoh: El dijo que iría a buscar algo en su casa y regresaba para la cena_ y ahora nuevamente cambiando de escena como lo eh hecho todo este tiempo la habitación de los abuelos y Mikihisa  
  
Yohmei: Kino porque aceptaste que les enseñaran a esa niñas los conocimientos de la bitácora mágica  
  
Mikihisa: Esos conocimientos son de gran peligro para Shamanes sin suficiente entrenamiento  
  
Kino: Se equivocan aunque no lo vean ellas han aumentado considerablemente su nivel, desde que Anna y las otras las empezaron a entrenar vi un desempeño cada vez mayor tanto como ser buena esposa y como ser poderosa  
  
Yohmei y Mikihisa: Eso quiere decir  
  
Kino: Exactamente su pelea cada día se aproxima más y estoy segura que no solo ellas van a pelear_ ya había pasado media tarde y eran como las 5:30 y las pequeñas se estaban levantando  
  
Tsubasa: Que dico domi  
  
Tsukasa (bostezando): Iguad yo  
  
Tsugumi: Buenos días ^^  
  
Tsukawa: Dode estan todos  
  
Tsugumi: USHU veda o-o  
  
Tsukasa: Nos haban abandonadu  
  
Tsubasa: Investiremos_ y salen de la sala y se dirigen a la cocina_ mmm no habed nadie  
  
Tsukawa: Padio, padio, padio  
  
Tsugumi: Vamos ad padio_ caminan en fila india pero tampoco ven a nadie  
  
Tsukasa: No habed nadie que hacemos  
  
Tsubasa: Esto dequiede medidas masticas  
  
Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsukawa: Como o_o  
  
Tsubasa: Vamos a dividimos, Tsuka chan tu ve ad cuato de dos chicos, Tsugui chan tu ve a de das chicas y Tsuwa chan te tocada el bañu  
  
Tsukawa: Pod que ed bañu  
  
Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: Sodo ve  
  
Tsukawa: Esta bied  
  
Tsubasa: Yo ide ad da tedasa si ven a adquien gitan OK  
  
Ryugasakis: SHI_ y así inicio la búsqueda en los lugares indicados pero antes de que las pequeñas llegaran arriba el grito de Tsukawa las distrajo  
  
Tsukawa: Conseguid, conseguid adguien_ las niñas van corriendo al baño y ven a todos los hombre en toallas_ Oa pincipe Disel  
  
Tsukasa: Oa Hodohodo_ y corre a el_ y tu shinta  
  
Tsubasa: Den, den, den ^^  
  
Tsugumi: Hau dejame peinate  
  
Chicos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH OoO_ se escuchan abrir la puerta principal  
  
Manta: Ya llegue  
  
Chicos: MANTA VEN RAPIDO AL BAÑO  
  
Manta: Que habrá pasado_ corre al baño y abre la puerta  
  
Yoh: Manta ayúdanos  
  
Len, Hao, Horohoro y Liserg: Sácalas ahora mismo  
  
Manta: Que a quien  
  
Fausto: A ellas_ señalando detrás de los que antes hablaron  
  
Manta: HAY NO QUE HACEN AQUÍ  
  
Tsugumi: Miden niñu feo y enano  
  
Manta: Vengan acá, miren lo que les traje_ sacando 4 paletas  
  
Ryugasakis: DUCES ^O^_ corren donde Manta y casi lo tumban quitándole las paletas  
  
Manta: Y si salen les daré regalos @__@_ las pequeñas salen volando del baño diciendo regalus_ con eso se distraerán un poco  
  
Chocolove: Mucha gracia' peque  
  
Manta: No hay problema  
  
Ryu: Se hubieran quedado u.u  
  
Todos: ¬¬_ Manta sale del baño y se encuentra con las pequeñas entretenidas con sus paletas  
  
Ryugasakis: Dico, dico ^___^  
  
Manta: Vengan les voy a dar algo_ y les lleva a la sala y les muestra una caja_ jueguen con esto  
  
Tsukawa: Que es esho  
  
Manta: Juguetes que eran de mi hermana_ mientras lo decía investigaron la caja y descubrieron unos juguetes que lo sacaron con mucha alegría  
  
Tsukasa: SAIDON MOON  
  
Tsugumi: Miden do boches y dos tajes  
  
Tsubasa: Yo quiedo ed de saidon dupited  
  
Tsukawa: Yo de saidon made  
  
Tsukasa: Medcudi, medcudi  
  
Tsugumi: Saidon Venus queded yo_ sacaron todos los accesorios y "sacaron" a Manta de la habitación (N/A: Al pobre enano cabezón lo empujaron afuera de la sala) espero un momento y las niñas salieron vestidas como las Sailor Scout_ yo defended ed amod y da justicia, soy saidon venus_ mientras alzaba el lapicero naranja en eso todas van donde Manta  
  
Ryugasakis: Y te castigademos en ed nombe de da duna_ y le empizan a pegar con los lapiceros (N/A: Pobre Manta lo estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado ^^U)  
  
Manta: NO ya basta no me peguen_ llegan los hombre ya vestidos y ven el espectáculo, no aguantan las ganas de reír y se apretán el estomago de la risa  
  
Hombres: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD  
  
Ryugasakis: o-o_ se detienen infragantes  
  
Manta: Auxilio díganles que no me peguen mas  
  
Horohoro: Jajajajajajajaja xD No podemos las Sailor Scout están cumpliendo con su trabajo  
  
Len: Y defender a la justicia es su trabajo =D  
  
Yoh: Jijiji que graciosos trajes ^___^  
  
Tsubasa: No budadte de das Saidos  
  
Tsukasa: Shi ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: Malu, malu  
  
Tsukawa: No tatad mad ad pincipe de da tieda  
  
Todos: o___O  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Pincipe de da tieda  
  
Yoh: Yo soy el príncipe de la tierra  
  
Tsukawa: Shi_ y se arrodilla  
  
Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsubasa: o-o_ y se arrodillan también  
  
Hao: Y yo que soy  
  
Tsukawa: Tu sed ed cabadedo de da duna  
  
Todos: o__O_ en eso Ryu se apresura a las niñas  
  
Ryu: Y yo que soy dime  
  
Tsukawa: Tu sed ed mosto malu ^-^  
  
Ryu: TT__TT  
  
Tsukasa: Saidos ataqued ad mosto_ y le empiezan a pegar con los lapiceros en eso bajan los demás  
  
Anna: Que sucede aquí ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: Pincesa o_o  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Pincesa ¬¬  
  
Todos: Princesa  
  
Anna: Como que princesa mocosa_ en eso se traen a Ryu y se arrodilla frente a Anna  
  
Tsukawa: Pincesa vecimos a mosto malu  
  
Anna: Yo no soy ninguna princesa y alguien me quiere explicar que les pasa a las mocosas  
  
Manta: Eh les traje a las niñas los juguetes que usaba mi hermana pero empeoro la situación  
  
Tsugumi: A mi ya no gustad juego ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Nosotas tapoco ¬¬_ apunto de salir  
  
Jun: Hay que tiernas se ven_ y carga a Tsugumi  
  
Jeanne: Son lindas ^^_ carga a Tsukawa  
  
Tamao: Yo recuerdo haber visto esta serie_ cargando a Tsukasa  
  
Pilika: Yo también a mi me encantaba y nunca me la perdía_ cargando a Tsubasa  
  
Horohoro: Aquellas tardes de tortura u__u  
  
Pilika: ¬¬*  
  
Tamao: Tengo que preparar la cena, tome joven Horohoro_ y le da a Tsukasa  
  
Pilika: Y a mi me tocaba contigo_ le entrega Tsubasa a Len_ toma sostenla  
  
Tsugumi: Yo quiedo que Hau me cadgue  
  
Jun: Toma Hao ^^UU  
  
Tsukawa: Pincipe Disel _ aguando sus ojos  
  
Jeanne: No, no llores, toma Liserg cárgala tu_ y se la da a Liserg  
  
Tsukawa: ^_____^  
  
Liserg: ^^UU  
  
Tsukasa: Saido Medcudi te pide tu shinta  
  
Horohoro: No te la voy a dar Tsukasa_ se aguan los ojos a Tsukasa y Horohoro se pone nervioso_ toma, toma pero no llores por favor ^^UUU  
  
Len: No la tendrás_ lo decía mientras Tsubasa lo miraba fijamente_ no Tsubasa yo me quedare con ella ¬¬_ Tsubasa lo miraba mas fijamente_ u__u no me convencerás con esa mirada_ en eso Tsubasa le quita la corbata_ no mi corbata  
  
Tsubasa: Tsuba chan quedadse con codbata de den ^______^  
  
Tsugumi: Queded peinad a Hau  
  
Hao: Cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir no quiero que me peines Tsugumi  
  
Tsugumi: Entonshes dame tu guante  
  
Hao: ¬¬_ se saca su guante_ toma el tonto guante  
  
Ryugasakis: Bajad_ los muchachos la bajan_ a da cucina_ y se van con lo que le habían quitado a lo muchachos  
  
Anna: Estas seguro que mañana volverán a la normalidad ¬¬  
  
Fausto: Si Anna_ paso la noche muy rápido y ya al día siguiente por el medio día  
  
Chocolove: Cuanto falta pue'  
  
Todos: Falta poco u_u_ se veía a todos ellos amarrados y a las niñas corretear por toda la casa con los trajes y esta vez peinados de las Sailors  
  
Tsukasa: Pode ed poded de Medcudio  
  
Tsubasa: Pode ed poded de Jupited  
  
Tsugumi: Pode ed poded de venus  
  
Tsukawa: Pode ed poded de madte  
  
Ryugasakis: Tasfomación_ y dan vueltas por todos lados  
  
Hao: Porque les trajiste esos trajes enano ¬¬  
  
Manta: Fue lo primero que conseguí en el ático no me culpen  
  
Todos: Si te culpamos ¬¬  
  
Ryu: Han jugado eso desde ayer u__u......pero se ven muy lindas *__*  
  
Tamao: Y después que las bañamos querían ponerse los trajes otra vez u__u_ en eso al frente de ellos caen Subaru y Tsubame  
  
Tsubame: Hola tiempo sin verlos  
  
Subaru: Vinimos a terminar nuestro trabajo  
  
Tsubame: Debido que nuestro prometido no se cumplió  
  
Subaru: Aprovecharemos que están así para matarlas  
  
Jeanne: Como se atreven a matar a una pequeñas niñas  
  
Yoh: Se aprovechan que están fuera de combate_ en eso las niñas les da hipo y los recién llegados voltean y las ven  
  
Tsubame: Con que aquí están  
  
Subaru: Hola pequeñas prepárense a morir_ las niñas no dejaban de tener hipo y cada vez era mas fuerte  
  
Len: No les hagas nada  
  
Liserg: Aprovechados del demonio  
  
Horohoro: Les haces algo y te las veras conmigo_ el hipo aumento de una manera que ya incomodaba  
  
Tsubame: Que les pasa a estas mocosas ¬¬**  
  
Fausto: Es el antídoto al parecer ya está empezando a hacer efecto  
  
Todos: Que_ mucho hipo en las niñas y un brillo las cubre  
  
Pilika: Están brillando_ (N/A: UH no me digas ¬¬) todos se quedan atentos mirando cuando de repente los brillos aumentan de tamaño y la forma es más femenina  
  
Jun: Están regresando a su forma natural  
  
Mikihisa, Kino y Yohmei: Impresionante_ en eso el brillo cesa y da a mostrar a las muchachas en su forma natural (N/A: Y una aura maligna muy densa ^^UU)  
  
Tsubasa: Nos las van a pagar...RENREN_ sale de la ventana de arriba el espíritu y posesiona los abanicos  
  
Tsukasa: No saldrán vivos de aquí...RANRAN_ hace lo mismo que el espíritu anterior  
  
Tsugumi: Los desataremos primero...RONRON_ y termina de desatar  
  
Tsukawa: RINRIN ven aquí_ y posesiona el arco y lanza una flecha a Tsubame_ me la debías  
  
Manta: Tengan cuidado_ las muchachas no voltearon y empezaron a atacar  
  
Anna: Espero que ganen esta pelea ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: ESPIRALES DE AGUA_ y lesiona a Subaru  
  
Subaru: Y tu crees que con eso me vas a vencer  
  
Tsukasa: Yo creo que si_ y señala atrás de el, y se ve una marea de agua apunto de congelarse_ TOMA lo que te mereces_ y Subaru cae al suelo pero se lamenta con debilidad  
  
Tsubasa: Que paso ya te cansaste que tal un poco de brisa...RAFAGAS CORTANTES _ le llega el ataque pero algo lo cubre un animal de gran belleza, con ojos morados, piel gris, grandes patas y filosos dientes  
  
Subaru: No Kogaru te dije que te quedaras en la bola de cristal _ el animal se negó y se disponía a atacarlas  
  
Tsubasa: Eso es un lobo  
  
Tsukasa: Si, no tendremos otra opción que pelear hasta que no pueda mas  
  
Subaru: Hum_ se levanta con ayuda de su espíritu_ Kogaru atácalas...ATAQUE DEL COLMILLO BLACO_ la esfera de Subaru brillo y el lobo fue directo a las gemelas, logrando atacar a Tsubasa  
  
Tsubasa: AAAHH_ cayendo al otro extremo del patio_ es...fuerte  
  
Tsukasa: Pero no tanto como nosotras...MAREMOTO AZUL _ mientras en la otra pelea  
  
Tsugumi: Porque no has sacado a tu espíritu cobarde, tengo deseos de ver que tan débil es  
  
Tsubame: Pronto lo veras_ toca su bola de cristal y sale de ella una serpiente_ te presento a mi espíritu se llama Tana  
  
Tsugumi: Una serpiente no nos causa miedo verdad Tsuka..._esta apunto de terminar cuando la ve temblando por el animal_ eres estupida no ves que esta muerta no entiendes ¬¬  
  
Tsukawa: n__nU Pero sigue siendo una serpiente no crees  
  
Tsugumi: ¬¬_ alza su látigo_ sigamos, veamos si a tu lombriz le gusta que tiemble el suelo_ y golpea el suelo con el látigo_ TIERRA DEL DESIERTO_ y la serpiente se hunde en unos de los agujeros_ JAJAJA que lombriz tan débil  
  
Tsubame: Tana ya sabes que hacer_ la serpiente se libera del agujero_ NUDO ANIQUILADOR_ y salta sobre Tsugumi causando que se empezara a asfixiar_ y ahora que dices ¬_¬  
  
Tsugumi: Na...da...mal...AAH_ la serpiente la apretaba mas y mas_ "Y ahora como me libero de esto"_ pero a la serpiente le cae una flecha  
  
Tsubame: No Tana  
  
Tsukawa: Te olvidaste de mí, que mala educación tienes_ la serpiente suelta a Tsugumi y regresa con su dueña y se enrolla en ella mientras que Tsubame le sostenía la cabeza  
  
Tsukasa: Terminemos esto de una vez hermanas_ empezando a reunir mucho agua  
  
Tsubasa, Tsugumi y Tsukawa: HAI_ se reúnen y preparan sus armas  
  
Subaru: Tengo que admitir que son buenas  
  
Tsubame: Yo no me rindo fácil Subaru_ la serpiente vuelve a moverse pero las hermanas se elevan...  
  
Ryugasakis: LARGO DE AQUÍ_ lanzan sus ataques combinados  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: HURACAN AZUL  
  
Tsugumi y Tsukawa: VOLCAN DESTRUCTOR_ los expulsan muy lejos de la pensión con inmensas heridas y bajan donde los otros  
  
Todos: Muy bien  
  
Anna: Pasaron la prueba  
  
Tsugumi: Alguien de ustedes lleva la cuenta de cuantas pruebas nos hacen ¬¬U  
  
Tsukasa: Yo no  
  
Tsubasa: Yo ya perdí la cuenta en 20 -_____-  
  
Anna: Dejen de hablar tonterías, nos vamos ahora mismo a las afueras de la ciudad así que caminen_ salen con Ryu de guía  
  
Tsukawa: Liserg a donde nos llevan  
  
Liserg: A una cueva cerca de aquí  
  
Tsubasa: Y eso para que  
  
Len: Conocerán la bitácora mágica  
  
Tsugumi: Ahora ya esta firmado, a la catira le limpiaron el cerebro  
  
Hao: Dilo mas bajo o si no te escucha  
  
Tsukasa: Se podría saber que es eso de la bitácora mágica  
  
Hao: Pronto lo sabrán n__n  
  
Ryugasakis: Estos que les pica ¬¬U_ caminan como por 15 minutos y llegan a una pequeña cueva  
  
Ryu: Aquí es, ya llegamos doña Anna  
  
Anna: Bien_ forma el rosario en la entrada y llama a las hermanas_ entrar hay es muy peligroso así tengan cuidado y no se dejen manipular por las creencias de Hao o no saldrán igual a lo que son ahora  
  
Horohoro: Que manera de apoyarlas así no querrán entrar_ en eso se adelanta las Ryugasakis  
  
Tsubasa: Me gusta la idea  
  
Tsugumi: Empecemos y terminemos rápido  
  
Tsukasa: Yo las sigo  
  
Tsukawa: No quiero ir se ve tenebroso esa puerta  
  
Tsubasa y Tsukasa: Camina_ y la arrastran hasta la entrada  
  
Anna: Allí conocerán los secretos de Hao las esperaremos aquí hasta que salgan  
  
Jun, Jeanne, Pilika y Tamao: SUERTE_ los hombres se limitaron a verlas marchar hasta la cueva  
  
Yoh: No se preocupen solo sean ustedes mismas  
  
Ryugasakis: Arigato_ y entran a la cueva  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Hola, hola, hola como esta la gente  
  
Jess: Sonastes a Kero ¬¬U  
  
Tsukasa Li: No me insultes_ atrás de ella se veia el mismoespectaculo que la ultima vez, osea Yoh riendose, Hao montado en un arbol tambien riendose, Horohoro huyendo del perro de Tsukasa Li y por ultimo Len con una bolsa de purina Dog Show  
  
Jess: Hoy tenemos a un invitado en el set  
  
Tsukasa Li: Es un gato muy poco conocido, de color amarrillo y doble cola, con una pipa y traje ceremonial japones  
  
Jess: EL gatito mas Kawaii de todo shaman king...MATAMUUNEEEEEE_ y aparese el gato llamado Matamune, para mas información este gato aparese solo en el manga  
  
Tsukasa Li: Si quiere información de el con gusto se las respondere  
  
Matamune: Miau autora loca que ni le mandan rew ¬¬ noc porq me invito Miau –O-  
  
Jess: Me agrada el gatito  
  
Tsukasa Li: Maldito gato de los infierno te volvere gato frito si vuelves a decir una cosa asi ¬¬  
  
Jess: No seas mala con el gatito  
  
Matamune: Miau niña rubia me cae bien miau mejor que la loca de la autora –O-_ a Tsukasa Li le sale un aura maligna y estaba a punto de atrapar al gato_ MIAU autora loca me quiere matar_ y se monta en la cabeza de Jess  
  
Jess: El gatito me quiere  
  
Tsukasa Li: Si lo que sea ¬¬... por favor manden rew  
  
Hao: Y nosotros que  
  
Len: Que acaso no hablamos  
  
Horohoro: No me digan que porq llego ese gato nos van a tirar por un barranco  
  
Tsukasa Li: No Horito quedate en tierra firme_ y lo abraza  
  
Jess: Ok Tsukasa Li algo te afecto no comer fresas esta semana ¬¬  
  
Matamune: Miau niña loca -O-  
  
Tsukasa Li: ¬¬*** OK...bueno nos despedimos chauu  
  
Jess (chibi): Jane...despidete gatito_ con Matamune en brazos  
  
Matamune (chibi): Miau Sayonara humanos miau –o-  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji hasta el proximo capitulo  
  
Todos (chibis): Adios 


	13. Mi poder oculto

Tsukasa Li: Empecemos este capitulo se llama....  
  
................................Mi poder oculto..........................  
  
Ryugasakis: Arigato_ y entran a la cueva (N/A: Se los digo con mucha honestidad me da fastidio escribir la bitácora, además que no me la se completa), al pasar 2 horas y media salen todas con los ojos cubiertos y mirando al suelo  
  
Manta: Están bien  
  
Kino: Espero que los conocimientos no las hallan cambiado  
  
Anna: Eso lo veremos _ invoca a Senki y Goki para atacarlas pero los esquivan con facilidad y unas grandes figuras aparecen detrás de ellas_ son rápidas  
  
Tsugumi: Oye no podemos ni respirar contigo encima_ montada en un gran zorro amarillento de 6 colas, con adornos por todo el cuerpo (N/A: del zorro no de ella) la gran mayoría de colores dorados en forma de hojas y árboles  
  
Tsubasa: Deberías de tomarte las cosas con más calma Anna_ montada en un zorro gris de 6 colas y con adornos de colores verdes en forma de hilos alucinando el viento(N/A: El viento no se ve pero se representa con unas líneas curvas)  
  
Anna: Por lo visto están normales  
  
Tsukasa: Si, no nos paso nada_ montada en un gran zorro blanco de 6 colas y adornos azules en forma de gotas de agua  
  
Tsukawa: Que linda te ves Rinrin_ montada en un zorro rojo con 6 colas y adornos rojos en forma de llamas de fuego, y sobándole la cabeza  
  
Manta: WOU pero que grandes_ las Ryugasakis desasen su posesión, caen al suelo y abrazan a sus espíritus  
  
Tsugumi: Es verdad Ronron te veías impresionante_ rascándole detrás de las orejas  
  
Tsubasa: Mi Renren tan lindo como siempre_ sobando su cabeza con la de ella  
  
Tsukasa: Sin duda Ranran mereces un premio que tal una cepillada a tu pelaje_ el pequeño zorro se le sube a la cabeza_ ^^  
  
Yoh: Ven que no les pasó nada jijijiji ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Pero parte de lo que dijo Hao era verdad, el mundo esta decayendo  
  
Tsugumi: Y lo de la belleza de la tierra  
  
Horohoro: Maa ya paso porque no vamos a la casa  
  
Tsukawa: También yo opino lo mismo_ ya caída la noche en la pensión  
  
Anna: Hemos decidido que dentro de 4 meses irán a enfrentar a su abuela  
  
Ryugasakis: QUEEE ÒoÓ  
  
Tsukasa: Oye nosotras no partimos allá a menos que yo lo diga  
  
Tsubasa: Hey quien te dicto jefa ¬¬  
  
Tsugumi: Es cierto aprovechada porque te auto proclamas ¬o¬  
  
Tsukasa: Quien demonios tuvo la idea de estar en el torneo ¬_____¬  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Tú ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Quien le puso el nombre al equipo u___u  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Tú ¬¬*  
  
Tsukasa: Quien consiguió la información de la estadía de los muchachos ¬___¬  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: TÚ Ò____Ó*****  
  
Tsukasa: Hay esta su respuesta por eso yo soy la jefa de esto ^_______^  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Injusticia_ apuntando con el dedo índice a Tsukasa  
  
Tsubasa: Además si yo no mal recuerdo Tsugumi fue la que consiguió la mayoría de la información  
  
Tsugumi: Y además las que tuvieron la idea del nombre fueron tu y Tsubasa ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa: Detalles, detalles, pequeños y diminutos detalles_ ve a Tsubasa y a Tsugumi que les cambia la cara a complicidad_ que porque me miran así que acaso tengo un muerto en la cara ¬¬  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Jijijiji  
  
Tsukasa: OK no me esta gustando esto_ retrocediendo_ aléjense, no, en que están pensando, chicas, no  
  
Tsubasa: En nada hermanita  
  
Tsugumi: Solo buscamos la forma  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: DE AMARRARTE  
  
Tsukasa: No esto es una broma verdad, hermanas, si hermanas, hay que tener cariño de hermanas_ Tsugumi saco su látigo_ aléjense de mi par de locas_ empieza a correr a toda velocidad mientras que las otras dos la seguían  
  
Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Vuelve acá_ le atrapan una pierna con el látigo y causa que se pegue en toda la cara  
  
Tsukasa: x___x  
  
Tsubasa: Hay la matamos  
  
Tsugumi: Yo creo que solo esta inconsciente_ la suelta  
  
Tsukasa: Jajajajajajajaja se lo creyeron par de inútiles...jajajajajajajaja a que no me alcanzan jajajajajajajaja  
  
Tsubasa: Tsukasa traposa siempre se nos escapa  
  
Tsugumi: Tras ella Tsubasa  
  
Tsukawa: ^^U Hermanas no les da vergüenza pelear en frente de todos de esa manera  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: CALLATE TSUKAWA  
  
Tsukawa: Ash últimamente ni me les puedo acercar por que si no me comen viva ¬¬  
  
Todos: Jajajajajajajaja  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji déjalas que se comporten así es divertido  
  
Anna: Si no bajan en 5 minutos su entrenamiento será cuádruple ¬¬_ a lo lejos  
  
Tsukasa: Escucharon eso  
  
Tsugumi: Si la catira nos pondrá el entrenamiento cuatro veces peor  
  
Tsubasa: CORRAN yo no quiero esa masacre_ llegaron en menos de 3 segundos donde Anna posando como el ejercito  
  
Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Ya estamos aquí catira  
  
Anna: No me importa tendrán su entrenamiento cuádruple ¬¬  
  
Ryugasakis: COMO tramposa ò__Ó  
  
Tsukawa: Que y yo también estoy en el paquete ¬¬  
  
Anna: Si, por sangre ¬¬  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬¬***_ tirando maldiciones a Anna ^^U  
  
Anna: Y tu no tienes nada que decir_ viendo al papá de las Ryugasakis  
  
Papá: Que yo..._mira el bolso que tiene al frente_ ah es cierto ya lo había olvidado ^^U  
  
Todos con excepción de las hermanas: ___----___ (Caída al estilo anime)  
  
Ryugasakis: o__o ¿?  
  
Papá: Eh chicas les tengo que decir y dar algo  
  
Tsukawa: Que pasa papi  
  
Papá: Bueno, hay una cosa que no les eh dicho nunca y es que tienen por herencia poderes de adivinación_ silencio_...... eh niñas  
  
Tsukasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: Y TU NUNCA TE ATREVISTE A DECIRNOSLO  
  
Papá: Es que pensé que aun no estaban lista para recibir esto_ de la mochila saca las 4 esferas de colores y las alinea por los puestos de sus respectivas dueñas_ la verde es la tuya Tsubasa, la azul es de Tsukasa, la amarilla de Tsugumi y la roja de Tsukawa, son sus nuevas armas  
  
Tsukawa: Que curiosas_ estaba apunto de tocarla  
  
Papá: Espera hija no lo hagas  
  
Tsukawa: Que o_Ô ¿?  
  
Papá: Primero tienen que recitar unas palabras para que las esferas reaccionen en ustedes repitan después de mi_ les pusieron mucha atención_ "OH esferas mágicas que aprisionan mis poderes"  
  
Ryugasakis: "OH esferas mágicas que aprisionan mis poderes"_ Papá alza las manos como si el tuviese una esfera eh hizo una seña para que sus hijas lo siguieran  
  
Papá: "Por favor permítanme liberar mis fuerzas y conseguir mis propósitos"  
  
Ryugasakis: "Por favor permítanme liberar mis fuerzas y conseguir mis propósitos"  
  
Papá: "Yo soy tu dueña ahora y me obedecerás a mi y solo a mi"  
  
Ryugasakis: "Yo soy tu dueña ahora y me obedecerás a mi y solo a mi"  
  
Papá: Ahora probemos si hicieron bien el conjuro, así que toquen sus esferas, tu primero Tsubasa ^^  
  
Tsubasa: H...hai_ toca la esfera y sus ojos se ponen al vació, empieza a flotar y un aura verde la bordea  
  
Papá: Ahora tu Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: Si papi_ toca la esfera y pasan lo mismo pero con un aura azul  
  
Papá: Tsugumi, Tsukawa _ la tocan y pasa lo mismo, Tsugumi con el aura amarilla y Tsukawa con el aura roja_ en poco tiempo sabremos si están listas  
  
Mikihisa: Y esto es una especie de ritual  
  
Papá: Si, esas esferas son hechas especialmente para cada persona, pero la misma esfera pone a prueba tu fuerza y capacidad antes de que puedan utilizarla_ siguen flotando_ ponga mucha atención  
  
Tsubasa (en trance): Chica de los vientos la cual goza de poder, tu astro ha de ser Saturno, siempre acude a el...PETRIF ANUL_ y cae desmayada, Len ve preocupado a Tsubasa pero tratando de que los demás no lo noten  
  
Papá: Tranquilo paso la prueba con honores, ahora faltan sus hermanas así que no interrumpan  
  
Tsukasa (en trance): Chica de las mareas la cual goza del saber, tu astro ha de ser Mercurio, siempre acude a el...PETRIF ANUL_ cae al lado de Tsubasa  
  
Tsugumi (en trance): Chica de los bosques la cual goza de valentía, tu astro ha de ser Marte, siempre acude a el...PETRIF ANUL_ (N/A: ¬¬ Ya saben lo que viene)  
  
Tsukawa (en trance): Chica del fuego la cual goza de sentimiento, tu astro ha de ser Venus, siempre acude a el...PETRIF ANUL_ (N/A: u__u:)  
  
Papá: Que raro las auras aun siguen en sus cuerpos  
  
Mikihisa: Que es acaso malo eso_ el papá Ryugasaki solo se limito a mirarlas, en eso salen las auras y flotan arriba de sus dueñas y toman formas de unas bellas musas  
  
Musa (de Tsubasa): Dominantes de los cuatro elementos...  
  
Musa (de Tsukasa): Que guarda poder en su alma...  
  
Musa (de Tsugumi): Gozaran de vida sana y llena de felicidad...  
  
Musa (de Tsukawa): Pero si solo luchan por sus verdaderos ideales...  
  
Musas: Lograran proteger a su ser querido en la eternidad_ las auras se esparcen por la habitación y se introducen en las esferas, y todas se empiezan a despertar  
  
Papá: MIS NIÑAS LO LOGRARON_ las amontono y lloro a cantaros_ ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE USTEDES  
  
Ryugasakis: ¬^¬* Oto-san  
  
Papá: Si díganme ^-^  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Suéltanos tennos piedad u__ú  
  
Tsugumi: Nos duele la cabeza ;O;  
  
Tsukawa: Onegai Fausto san me podría dar una aspirina TT__TT  
  
Fausto: Si no hay problema  
  
Anna: Cuarteto de debiluchas si no hicieron casi nada ¬¬  
  
Ryugasakis: Cierra la boca ¬¬**  
  
Anna: Como que cierra la boca, solo porque tienen armas y poderes nuevos no significa que no las pueda volver picadillo ¬¬******  
  
Tsugumi: Oye catira mi cabeza ahora no funciona para pelear así te pedimos que al menos nos dejes con nuestro dolor de cabeza en paz ¬¬  
  
Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Si ¬¬  
  
Anna: Como se atreven  
  
Kino: Tranquila Anna, ya habido muchas peleas hoy  
  
Papá: Mañana si tienen que descansar, ese dolor que sienten es su poder de adivinación que se libero y se esta ajustando  
  
Hao: Y hasta cuando estarán así  
  
Papá: Solo un día  
  
Ryugasakis: QUUEE UN DIA TT^TT  
  
Tsukawa: Me iré a dormir para que pase rápido TT-TT  
  
Horohoro: Si son aguadas solo por eso se ponen de esa manera  
  
Tsukasa: Solo te quiero ver con un dolor así para ver que haces Horito ¬¬, hasta mañana_ y suben a sus habitaciones  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Tsukasa Li: Esto esta increíblemente corto pero es porque el especial no me dio otra opcion q cortarlo de esa manera ^^U  
  
Jess: Nuestro primer especial amiga ^O^  
  
Matamune: Hasta q la autora loca hace algo de provecho mau -O-  
  
Tsukasa Li: Calla gato o te frito en aceite ¬¬**  
  
Yoh: Oro q es esto_ agarrando dos papeles_ estos no son Rew_ Tsukasa lo patea y agarra los papeles  
  
Tsukasa Li: Tengo dos *---*  
  
Jess: Al fin ¬¬U  
  
Hao: Eso es verdad eso indica q tu historia no vale  
  
Tsukasa Li: ¬¬_ aura muuuuy maligna  
  
Jess: Viva Tsukasa Li ^^U  
  
Hao: Si yuupi_ con una banderita q tiene una letra T  
  
Tsukasa Li: Empecemos este es de S.A y dice así...  
  
Quería decirte que tu fic esta genial!  
  
Esta muy gracioso! al parecer somos hermanos de patria, jeje que bueno encontrar gente criollita por aquí ;)  
  
Ojala le sigas pronto, estoy realmente enganchado al fic. saludos n_n  
  
Tsukasa Li: GRACIAS, me encanta buuurda q estes leyendo el fic, y si soy Venezolana y con orgullo ^------------^  
  
Jess: Viva Venezuela mi patria querida, que la libertad y bravo fue Simón Bolívar_ con una bandera de Venezuela muuy grande y bailando  
  
Len: Que se supone q significa eso  
  
Tsukasa Li: Es una canción muy famosa en mi país ^^  
  
Len: Pues en mi país hay mas de 33 canciones q se cantan en honor a nuestra patria __  
  
Tsukasa Li: Deja a mi país en paz ¬3¬  
  
Jess: No hay mal que dure mil años y cuerpo que lo resista yo me quedo en Venezuela_ aun con la bandera  
  
Yoh: Porque yo soy optimista ^___^  
  
Horohoro: Se pasan de emocionados ¬¬U  
  
Tsukasa Li: Bueno lo que sea aquí esta otro y es de...mmm....Nani  
  
Horohoro: A ver_ Tsukasa Li le da el papel_ veamos es de Jess ^_^ Vamos Tsukasa!  
  
Sigue Tsukasa!  
  
Te estas atrasando ¬¬  
  
Matamune: mya -O- niña además de loca vaga, mya! -O-  
  
Si Matamune ^^  
  
Vamos Tsukasa, ahora es que te falta =_=  
  
ApUrAtE! ¬O¬  
  
Matamune: mya! -O-  
  
Tsukasa Li: Jess ¬¬U  
  
Jess: Pero si es verdad ^___^_vestida con una camisa de la bandera de Venezuela, unos jeans, unos zapatos de goma y con gorras y banderas con nuestro tricolor (ósea Amarillo, Azul y Rojo) (Jess: y 7 estrellitas ^^)  
  
Tsukasa Li: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, como dije estoy en temporada de exámenes así que no los veré en mucho tiempo TT-TT  
  
Jess: Nos despedimos  
  
Tsukasa Li (chibi): Mandén Rew ^^  
  
Jess: Nos vemos  
  
Todos: JANE !!!!  
  
Matamune: Y muerte a las autoras locas -O-  
  
Tsukasa Li: ¬¬****  
  
Matamune: Miau -O- 


	14. ESPECIAL

Matamune: -O- Miau atención la autora loca tiene que decir algo

Tsukasa: Ahora los diálogos irán así "-...-"

Jess: Y como una de las caras no se ve utilizaremos esta como reemplazo "n-n"

Matamune: Miau las anteriores venitas ahora serán "# " -O- y también se utilizaran para los golpes en los ojos

Tsukasa y Jess: Esperemos que no les cause problemas este cambio y que disfruten del especial de este fic

**Especial: Arena, sol y trajes de baño**

A la mañana siguiente, Tsubasa se despertó sola en su habitación, bajo, se acomodo y fue al comedor donde vio a una dormida Tsukawa, una aburrida Tsugumi y una tragona Tsukasa

Tsubasa: Oye a ti no te duele la cabeza

Tsukasa: Sabes muy bien que me cura la comida

Tsubasa: Tragona, aun no se como no has engordado tus Kilitos ¬¬

Tsukasa: El burro hablando de orejas ¬¬

Tsubasa: Hum -se sienta y le quita su plato de arroz-

Tsukasa: AH tu si que eres viva, vete a buscar tu propio plato y dame el mío

Tsubasa: Ya lo tengo yo, vete a buscar uno tú

Tsukasa: ¬¬ ## - y va a la cocina-

Tsugumi: Me siento extraña y lo más raro es que esa esfera no me deja tranquila -señalando a su esfera de cristal que esta detrás de ella-

Tsubasa: Si que es raro -en eso su esfera cae del piso de arriba a su cabeza - AAAHH MALDITA ESFERA DEL DEMINIO o

Tsugumi: Al menos no somos las únicas UoU -señala a Tsukawa que utiliza su esfera como almohada

Tsubasa: Que apoyo tan grande Tsugumi ¬¬ - se escucha que rueda algo, que alguien se cae y pegan un grito-

Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Tsukasa ¬¬ -en eso pasa a la sala la antes nombrada-

Tsukasa: Lo que nos faltaba ¬#

Tsubasa: Estas cosas tienen vida propia

Tsugumi: Y nos van a seguir a todas partes

Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Un papá triplicado ¬¬ -Tsukawa se le rueda su esfera, cae al piso y se despierta- uuU

Tsukawa: AUH dolió, konnichiwa minna san n-n

Tsubasa: Por que tú hablas tan normal después de lo que paso

Tsukawa: Bueno a mi ya no me duele la cabeza porque me olvide de eso

Tsukasa: Increíble ¬¬

Tsubasa: Oigan ustedes saben donde esta Len

Tsugumi: Si el esta en el patio con todos los hombres

Tsukawa: Anna los mando a entrenar

Tsukasa: Al parecer todas las mujeres excepto nosotras están hablando arriba

Tsubasa: Mmm bueno eso a mi no me importa, iré a saludar a Len n-n

Tsukasa: Siempre a la antena por delante

Tsubasa: Cállate que el cabellos de maceta no se queda atrás ¬¬ -y sale del comedor rumbo al patio ve a Len volteado y ella se le tira encima- Li la ho Len nOn

Len: ¿Que? ah esta hora te vienes a levantar

Tsubasa: Hay que malo eres te vengo a saludar y así me saludas tu ¬3¬

Yoh: Buenos días Tsubasa -mientras hacia zancadillas, en eso llegan las otras 3-

Tsubasa: Buenos días Yoh n-n, vez el si es amable conmigo

Len: ¬¬ Len lo mira a Yoh con mala gana

Yoh: Jijiji n-nUU

Tsugumi: Alguien sabe de que están hablando las demás

Liserg: No sabemos pero al parecer Pilika y Tamao quería conversar con Anna de algo -mientras en la habitación de Anna e Yoh hablaban Anna, Tamao, Jun, Jeanne y Pilika-

Tamao: Entonces...c-como el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino regresaron a Izumo justo esta mañana, podríamos descansar al menos un día o dos

Anna: En la playa Tamao, además que las otras 4 están en pleno entrenamiento

Jeanne: Han pasado 10 meses de entrenamiento no crees que no es mucho

Jun: Y además es verano y creo que es una excelente oportunidad de ir a la playa

Pilika: Vamos Anna, hasta yo estoy de acuerdo en que deberían tomarse unos días de descanso

Tamao, Jeanne, Jun y Pilika: Siiiiiiiiiiii -(N/A: Nótese el tono suplicante)-

Anna: Mmm...esta bien, pero espero que sea una buena playa, díganles a los demás

Todas: CLARO -bajaron al patio donde estaban entrenando los muchachos, les contaron el plan y en menos de media hora estaban todos listos para irse-

Ryu: Yo iré en mi motocicleta quien quiere estar en el asiento de copiloto conmigo - viendo a todas las mujeres-

Todas: Olvídalo ¬¬

Ryu: TT-TT

Chocolove: Yo voy contigo brother pa' que no estés llorando a la Mandalena n-n

Ryu: Gracias Chocolove -se motan en la motocicleta- yo iré adelante

Jun: Nosotros te seguimos en mi camioneta - se montaron Li Pai Long, Pilika, Jeanne, Tamao, Liserg y Tsukawa-

Hao: Como se las arreglaron para que las esferas no las siguieran

Tsugumi: Muy simple, Tsukasa, Tsubasa y yo nos las ingeniamos para que se quedaran amarradas en tu camisa de fuerza n-n -las tres triunfantes traían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Hao: Al menos te sirvió de algo la camisita "Espero que esas cosas se vuelvan locas y que destruyan esa maldita camisa" [voz: yo dudo que eso pase greñas] "Oh no tu otra vez ¬¬" [voz: Si greñas hasta la eternidad me vas a tener en tu cabeza]

Horohoro: Quien falta por irse -montándose en la camioneta de Len-

Yoh: Y tu fausto donde iras -en la camioneta de Len estaban Yoh, Anna, Tsukasa, Horohoro, Tsugumi, Hao y Tsubasa-

Fausto: Yo iré en mi auto no se preocupen, nos veremos -en el cual iban solo Manta y el, así todos fueron a una playa recomendada por Ryu, la cual quedaba a una hora de camino, llegaron sanos y salvos, empezaron a bajar todo y se instalaron en la hermosa playa-

Tsukawa y Tamao: WOUU Que linda es -corrieron al mar, Tsukawa cargaba un bikini rojo y un pareo vinotinto mientras que Tamao uno completo rosado y el pareo del mismo color-

Ryu: Sabia que les gustaría, Doña Anna aprovechare que se puede pescar y llevarnos unos deliciosos pescados - cargaba un ultra súper bikini con piel de leopardo (N/A: Con solo imaginárselo es espantoso, asqueroso, repugnante y todos sus derivados y sinónimos ==)-

Anna: Mas te vale que sean grandes y de buena calidad -cargaba un bikini negro, un pareo rojo y los lentes oscuros- yo mientras me voy a broncear

Jun: Te acompaño n-n -cargaba un bikini verde oscuro y un pareo con un dragón parecido al de su vestido- vamos Pai Long

Pai Long: Si Tao Jun -le prepara una gran sombrilla para que se pueda asolear-

Jeanne: Yo me baño dentro de un rato -sentándose al lado de Jun con un bikini gris y un sombrero blanco- quiero terminar de leer este libro -que se llamaba "mil formas de tratar de llegar a la paz en el mundo" -

Fausto: Vamos a buscar conchas Eliza -con un traje de baño azul oscuro-

Eliza: n---n

Anna: YOH -el nombrado llega todo agitado con unos shorts negros con naranja-

Yoh: Si dime Annita

Anna: Quiero que le des 50 vueltas a toda la playa

Yoh: Pero Annita ¡-¡

Anna: Después podrás hacer lo que quieras

Yoh: Gracias Annita -Yoh parte a toda velocidad del lugar y empieza a hacer lo que le mando su prometida (N/A: OK algo nunca visto, Yoh feliz por los entrenamientos de Anna, si quieren me matan)-

Manta: Yo lo acompañare -cargaba unos shorts beige-

Tsugumi: Espera Manta -cargaba un bikini naranja, unos lentes y un pareo amarillo con flores blancas-

Manta: Que, que pasa

Tsubasa: Has visto a los chicos -cargaba un traje de baño con un gran cierre en el pecho y era todo verde junto con un pareo camuflado (N/A: ósea el diseño de la tela era como el de los militares)-

Tsukasa: Desde que bajamos del auto no los hemos visto, tu si -cargaba un bikini azul, un sombrero negro y un pareo con gotas de agua celestes-

Manta: Mmm Tsukawa me pregunto lo mismo, pero no los eh visto

Tsugumi: Si los llegas a ver diles que los estamos buscando por fa

Manta: Claro no hay problema -y se va en busca de los hombres-

Tsubasa: Iré a revisar de nuevo el auto de Len -pero en eso del estacionamiento salen corriendo los antes buscados con tablas de surf-

Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: Ara o--ó ?

Hao: Yo soy mejor surfista que cualquiera de ustedes diminutos -con unos shorts negros con rojo mientras que su tabla era roja con una gran estrella-

Len: Te equivocas Hao, yo soy mejor que todos ustedes -cargaba unos shorts negros con amarillo mientras que su tabla era negra con amarillo con un Ying yang-

Horohoro: No, yo desde pequeño practico deportes con tablas, no me vencerán fácil -cagaba unos shorts negros con azul, su cinta de color blanco mientras que su tabla era blanca con negra tenia signos de su tribu-

Liserg: Yo te venceré Hao, el hecho que sea ingles no significa nada -cargaba unos shorts negros con verde y su tabla tenia una gran bandera de Inglaterra-

Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Hombres ¬¬ -llega corriendo Tsukawa a donde sus hermanas-

Tsukawa: Ven lo que están haciendo

Tsukasa: Tsukawa no somos ciegas

Tsubasa: Yo me daré un baño de sol y después hablare con Len u.ú

Tsugumi: Yo también me voy a broncear un poco - y se van cerca de Anna y Jun para tomar sol-

Tsukasa: Nos metemos al agua un rato Tsukawa =D

Tsukawa: OK...carrera -dejan sus cosas con las demás, corren hasta la playa y se sumergen- mmm playa nOn

Tsukasa: Jajajaja -se sumerge y nada hasta la parte más o menos onda seguida de Tsukawa- mira Pilika y Tamao están jugando Volleyball de playa

Tsukawa: Se nota que Pilika le esta dando una paliza a Tamao -mientras en un lugar apartados de todos estaba Chocolove montado en un ínflable de banana-

Chocolove: Esto es vida mi negro -cargaba un short negro con muchas bananas, en eso una ola lo asota pero en ella había alguien, Chocolove paro a la playa pero la persona que estaba surfiando fue en su auxilio- o que fue eso pue' -un chico con una tabla de surf se le acerco-

Chico: Oye estás bien bembudo, perdona yo fui quien choco contigo, es que estabas en el medio -el chico tenia los ojos azules y cabello entre amarillo y marrón, en su tabla había un dibujo de un tiburón blanco- como te llamas

Chocolove: Ah mi nombre es Chocolove

Daisuke: Mi nombre es Daisuke Clypse mucho gusto eh...Chocolove ¬¬U "Que nombre mas raro y estúpido"

Chocolove: Mucho gusto -en ese preciso instante se escucha el grito de Ryu por toda la playa (N/A: Hasta Yoh lo escucho ¬¬)-

Manta: Ese no fue Ryu

Yoh: Creo que si -con los machos bueno...eh ejem es decir los surfistas uu-

Hao: Que le paso a el imbecil de Ryu

Horohoro: De seguro ya vio a todas las muchachas en traje de baño -en otra parte-

Tsukasa: Ara... que escandaloso

Tsukawa: Por dios me va a dejar sorda -en otro lugar -

Tsubasa: Ese fue Ryu ¬¬

Tsugumi, Pilika, Anna, Jun y Jeanne: Aja

Tamao: Que le habrá pasado al señor Ryu -y al fin con Ryu-

Ryu: QUE GRANDE, está será una muy buena pesca -mientras que jalaba con fuerza su espada de madera, llegaron corriendo al lugar Daisuke y Chocolove-

Daisuke: Mira tu anormal que crees que estas haciendo

Ryu: Pues pescando que mas

Daisuke: Oye cuidado con lo que pescas animal, yo cuido esta playa ¬¬#

Chocolove: Tú la cuidas

Daisuke: Si, ahora vuelvo -se lanza al agua directo donde estaba la caña de pescar para ver que era y vio a un pez grande de color azul y sale a la superficie y le grita a Ryu- MIRA INDIO YANOMAMI suelta esa caña, el pez que estas tratando de atrapar es muy valioso

Ryu: Va-li-oso

Daisuke: Si, no escuchaste suéltalo ahora -Ryu obedeció y corto el hilo de su espada- espero que no le halla pasado nada por tu culpa- se sumerge y ve que el pez esta bien, le quita el anzuelo y sale a la superficie-

Ryu: Oye de verdad no sabíamos que tu protegías esta área

Chocolove: Te lo podemos compensar, quieres venir con nosotros

Daisuke: OK y mira tu -viendo a Ryu- yo mismo te indicare donde pescar y donde no ¬¬

Ryu: Si -se van donde están todos, por todo el escándalo estaban reunidos todo el grupo-

Anna: Que fue lo que paso ¬¬

Ryu: Bueno Doña Anna al parecer causamos problemas al chico que cuida esta zona

Anna: Eres tu -señalando a Daisuke-

Daisuke: Si, mi nombre es Daisuke Clypse

Chocolove: Se puede quedar un rato pa' compensar lo que le hicimos

Anna: Mmm

Jeanne, Pilika: Déjalo Anna n-n

Jun: Que mal puede hacer n-n

Anna: Esta bien te puedes quedar pero quiero tener unos buenos peces al final del día

Daisuke: Si, no hay problema

Tsugumi: Dime cuantos años tienes

Daisuke: Tengo 16 porque

Tsugumi: Por curiosidad

Tsukasa: Bueno disfruta mientras estas con nosotros, te recomendamos que no te acerques mucho a Anna tiene mal carácter -en eso llegan Len, Horohoro, Hao, Yoh y Liserg-

Yoh: Hola

Hao: Tu surfeas chico

Daisuke: Si y me llamo Daisuke ¬¬

Horohoro: Quieres surfear con nosotros

Daisuke: Si va

Len: Dejen de hacer preguntas y vamos a la playa no me quiero aburrir tan rápido ¬¬ -todos asintieron y se fueron dejando a las mujeres con cara de fastidio-

Tsubasa: Hombres u.ú

Tsukasa: No nos han tomado en cuenta en todo el día ¬¬

Tsugumi: HUM que mas quieres estas son las ocasiones que solo harán cosas de hombres todo el día -se bañaron un rato, Jeanne, Anna, Pilika y Tamao también fueron, duraron rato en el agua y Tsukasa salio para inflar su salvavidas, lo trato de inflar pero era tan grande que no podía sola en eso se le acerca Daisuke-

Daisuke: Te ayudo, yo lo inflo rápido

Tsukasa: Si no es mucha molestia -

Daisuke: No vale dame eso -Tsukasa le da el salvavidas y se lo infla en un 2x3- toma

Tsukasa: Gracias -y se regresa al agua pero esta vez se acuesta cómodamente en el salvavidas- que tranquilo y relajante y...- en eso pasa Tsubasa en la tabla de Len y vuelca a Tsukasa de su salvavidas-

Tsubasa: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD - sale a la superficie su hermana- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD hermanita te gusto tu pequeño chapuzón

Tsukasa: Me las vas a pagar ¬¬###

Tsubasa: Si, con que, pegándome el salvavidas -Tsukasa vuelve a salir del agua pone el salvavidas debajo de la sombrilla y le pide a Horohoro su tabla- hermana tu no sabes surfear eres pésima en una tabla

Tsukasa: Hay que intentarlo ¬¬ -monta una ola pero se cae- = - =# -y se vuelve a montar pero se vuelve a caer- u—ú##

Tsubasa: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xP linda caída hermanita -ve a su hermana-...Tsukasa que te pasa- remaba en su tabla lejos de ella-

Tsukasa: Huye cuanto puedes porque juro que te atrapare Ò-Ó## - y la empezó a perseguir en la tabla-

Tsubasa: Ups -monta un ola- no me alcanzaras JAJAJAJAJAJA xD

Tsukasa: "Vamos tu puedes no te puedes caer" -en eso Pilika le grita-

Pilika: TRATA DE MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO TSUKASA

Tsukasa: Mmm equilibrio

Tsubasa: Oye Pilika eso es trampa -monta otra ola pero ve que Tsukasa puede surfear-

Tsukasa: Vamos que vas bien -- 

Tsubasa: Vence esto -se introduce en el tubo de la ola y a duras penas la sigue- Wou aprende rápido o-ó

Tsukasa: AAAAAH me voy a caer ;O; -desde la playa-

Tsukawa y Pilika: TSU-KA-SA SI SE PUEDE

Tsugumi: TSUBASA PIERDELA

Tsubasa: SI Tsugumi eso es cuestión de tiempo

Tsugumi: SI PERO MIRA QUE TE SIGUE

Tsukasa: AAAHH ríndete AAAAHH O -manteniendo el equilibrio(N/A: Yo diría tratando de no caerse de platanazo en el agua ¬¬U)-

Tsubasa: Nunca -iban a la par cuando una gran ola las iba a lastimar-

Tsubasa y Tsukasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OoÓ -y se caen de las tablas-

Todos: Auch -Horohoro y Len van a su auxilio-

Len: Tsubasa estas bien -cargándola y llevándose la tabla-

Tsubasa: Si papi yo si quiero un helado º

Len: ¬¬UUU

Horohoro: Tsukasa estas viva o estas muerta -llevándola en su espalda-

Tsukasa: Bajo del mar, bajo del mar...hay pececitos y anguilitas bajo del mar º

Horohoro: Bien dura debió de ser la caída ¬¬UU

Len: No doy comentarios a eso u--u

Volvieron en razón, almorzaron y decidieron que las tablas no estaban aptas para principiantes, al rato todos se separaron en parejas cada uno por su cuenta paseando por la playa, Yoh y Anna decidieron ir a la parte este de la playa y se sentaron en una roca, mientras Tsubasa y Len fueron a caminar en dirección contraria, Tsugumi y Hao se pusieron jugar con Tsukawa y Liserg Volleyball playero al rato Tsukawa y Liserg se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron al estacionamiento mientras que Horohoro esta nadando junto con Tsukasa en la playa

Duraron así largo tiempo hasta caída ya la tarde, todas las parejitas se juntaron en un circulo, las mujeres sostenían en sus piernas las cabezas de sus prometidos y estaban en este orden: Anna, Tsubasa, Tsugumi, Tsukasa y Tsukawa (N/A: Mucho detalle n-nU)

Anna: Después de los últimos sucesos al parecer ustedes ya son parte de otra clase de Shamanes

Tsubasa: Otra clase de Shamanes

Anna: Exactamente, ahora ustedes son Onmyoujis -aparece Tsukasa en chibi con un gran libro antiguo y con unos lentes negros (N/A: como cuando Manta explica las cosas en el anime que sale con un diccionario y de fondo la pagina de lo que estaban buscando)-

Tsukasa chibi: Onmyouji, clase de Shaman, que consiste en la adivinación y la lectura del futuro, ejemplos serian Tamao y el señor Yohmei -todo se vuelve normal y vuelven a aparecer en la playa-

Tsugumi: Entonces somos como Shamanes adivinas

Tsukasa: Mas o menos

Anna: En el caso de ustedes es muy difícil ya que se necesita suma concentración

Tsubasa: Y déjame adivinar nos mandaras a entrenar para poder realizar algunas adivinaciones no es así ¬¬

Tsukasa: Tu, adivinando el futuro, eso hay que verlo

Tsubasa: Cállate que tu tampoco lo has hecho hermana ¬¬

Tsukasa: Pero al menos se de que se trata

Tsugumi: Silencio, además vinimos aquí a disfrutar de la playa, a relajarnos y como principal descartado el tema de los entrenamientos

Tsukawa: Que bien la hemos pasado verdad =D

Anna: Claro olvidando unos inconvenientes ¬¬ -viendo a Tsubasa y a Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: A mi no me mires así, además fue mi hermana la que me tiro de mi ínflable ¬¬

Tsubasa: Porque aunque el agua la manejes muy bien, eres pésima en una tabla de surf, claro como era de esperarse de una esclava a una computadora y de los libros no me extraño de que te cayeras tanto de tu ínflable como de la tabla de tu querido Horohoro -dando aire de superioridad (N/A: Esta como que la eh puesto muy cerca de su novio ¬¬U)-

Tsukasa: Tsubasa cuanto es la raíz cuadrada de 76 ¬¬

Tsubasa: o-OU......eh espera...yo me la se -con muchos números rodeándola y signos de interrogación-

Tsukasa: 8,71 ¬----¬

Tsubasa: AH lo haces porque sabes que las matemáticas no es mi fuerte y además esa no es raíz exacta

Tsugumi: Ya van a empezar, busquen oficio ustedes dos por el amor de dios, atormentan ù3ú

Anna: Muy cierto lo que dice Tsugumi u--ú

Tsukasa y Tsubasa: Y ustedes desde cuando están de acuerdo en algo ¬¬

Anna y Tsugumi: Desde que ustedes aturden con sus peleas ¬¬

Tsukawa: Jeje tranquilas no peleen n-nU

Tsukasa, Tsubasa, Anna y Tsugumi: Nadie esta peleando

Tsukawa: No son justas conmigo T-T

Tsukasa: Mmm y ahora que lo recuerdo, Tsubasa hiciste lo que te pedí que hicieras a mis brazaletes - Tsubasa empezó a sudar frío y se detuvo en seco-

Tsubasa: Tus brazaletes dices n-nUuUu

Tsukasa: Que, se te metió agua salada en la cabeza, si dije brazaletes sorda ¬¬

Tsubasa: Sii tus brazaletes jejeje nñ -toda nerviosa-

Tsukasa: Aja donde están

Tsubasa: Y para que los necesitas en la playa

Tsukasa: Tsubasa por todos los kamis dame mis brazaletes y déjame de preguntar cosas sin sentido -alzándole la mano para que se los diera- vamos, vamos quiero mis brazaletes

Tsubasa: Bueno lo que sucede es que... -se detuvo porque Tsugumi le tapo la boca-

Tsugumi: Seguramente habrá una explicación razonable pero porque no los buscas al llegar a la pensión

Tsukasa: El problema es que los traje aquí y le pedí a Tsubasa que me los llevara a la camioneta de Len -en eso Len abre los ojos-

Len: Oye Tsubasa tu no me dijiste nada

Tsukasa: ..

Tsubasa: O.O

Tsugumi: Oh oh

Tsukasa: Tsu-ba-sa ¬¬# -desesperándose, empezándose a oscurecer su aura y apretando su puño-

Tsubasa: Te juro que puedo explicarlo solo que no se como decírtelo n-nUU -levantándose y retrocediendo rápidamente-

Tsukasa: Permíteme Horohoro -se levanto y Horohoro se sentó en su lugar- te lo volveré a preguntar donde...están...mis BRAZALETES -al borde de la histeria-

Horohoro: Espero que ella no se enfade así conmigo cuando nos casemos T-T

Tsugumi: Tan pronto y ya la quieres casar ¬¬

Tsukawa: Ella con tal no la hagas enfadar no te hará nada malo Horohoro n-n

Horohoro: Lo tendré en cuenta

Len: Cobarde ¬O¬

Horohoro: Tu cállate chino ò-ó

Len: Tu no me callas me escuchaste hombre de las nieves ò-ó

Todos: Cállense y dejen escuchar la pelee òOó

Horohoro y Len: o—o Esta bien -y todos voltearon la mirada a las gemelas xD-

Tsubasa: Bueno lo que sucedió es que cuando tu me diste los brazaletes yo los deje en la silla donde estaba sentada, fui a dar un paseo con Len y cuando regrese pues...

Tsukasa: Siii ¬¬

Tsubasa: Buenos cuando Jejejeje... regrese no los conseguí n---ñ UU -se escucha el grito que lo realiza su querida hermana gemela-

Tsukasa: TSUBASA RYUGASAKI HAS DECLARADO TU PROPIA MUERTE EL DIA DE HOY òOó -Tsubasa huyo despavorida, seguida de su histérica hermana-

Tsubasa: Te juro que no fue mi intención Tsukasa, haz cualquier cosa pero por favor no me mates ;O; -corría y todos veían solo el rastro de humo que dejaba cada una-

Tsukasa: PERDISTE MI ARMA FAVORITA Y TU MAS QUE NADIE SABE MUY BIEN QUE ESOS BRAZALETES ERAN UN REGALO DEL ABUELO

Anna: Dúo de locas es que acaso nunca se cansan, son igual de inmaduras que sus prometidos ¬¬

Tsugumi: Tu solo las has aguantado 10 meses, yo en cambio me las eh calado toda mi vida -en eso llegan Tamao y Pilika-

Tamao: Disculpe señorita Anna creo que la señorita Tsukasa esta buscando esto -entregándole los famosos brazaletes, mientras en la pelea-

Tsukasa: Mmm que te parecería si agarrara tus abanico y los tirara al mar

Tsubasa: No serias capaz de hacer eso verdad hermana o si hermana -la cara de Tsukasa reflejaba malicia y la de Tsubasa pues un terror muy grande n-nUU-

Tsukasa: Tu que crees -y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban antes para buscar los abanicos y como era de esperarse Tsubasa fue tras ella-

Tsubasa: NOOOOO mis abanicos no -Tsukasa estaba apunto de agarrarlos cuando de pronto Tsubasa le cae encima- no hermana, mis abanicos no, haré todo lo que tu me pidas, me portare bien, no molestare a Tsukawa ni tampoco a ti, aprenderé a cocinar sin quemar nada, seré buena esposa, no seré desordenada, no te quitare nada, haré tus tareas por un año, todo lo que tu desees pero por favor suelta mis abanicos ten piedad de tu hermanita gemela ;O;

Tsukasa: ¬¬ eh.........eh.........eh.........no -agarra los abanicos-

Todos: NO LO HAGAS

Tsukasa: Porque ¬.¬

Tamao: Yo tengo sus brazaletes señorita Tsukasa -y se los entrega, Tsubasa se le iluminan los ojos y le sostiene ambas manos de Tamao-

Tsubasa: Nunca pensé decir esto pero me salvaste el pellejo Tamao, te debo mil ;O;

Tamao: Eh no hay de que señorita Tsubasa o.o

Tsukasa: Y tu crees que con eso te salvas Tsubasa ¬¬

Tsubasa: o—o Glup -trago saliva y volvía a correr- nunca me atraparas

Tsukasa: No te planeo perseguir de nuevo -le quita el látigo a Tsugumi y le enrolla una pierna a Tsubasa y la arrastra hasta ella- Recibirás tu escarmiento por ser irresponsable y dejar una cosa tan valiosa para mi en medio de la playa -aun arrastrándola y Tsubasa tratando de frenarse con la arena n-nU-

Tsubasa: Pero si ya tienes tus brazaletes porque me sigues metiendo a mi ;O;

Tsukasa: Porque eres una... -Tsugumi le quita el látigo arrastra a Tsubasa y la enrolla a las dos juntas con su látigo-

Tsugumi: Con esto bastara para que ya no hagan ningún escándalo...Ah y antes de que abran la bocota -les pega un calcomanía en la boca- me asegurare de que estén en santo silencio n-n

Gemelas: ¬#¬

Tsugumi: Así me gusta, ahora quien quiere helado nOn

Todos: YO -y fueron al puesto de helados-

Tsubasa: Mujuju juuju juuu jujjujoju (traducción: oh grandioso y ahora hasta cuando nos van a tener aquí)

Tsukasa: Jujuajuajamuuuuju juuu (fue tu culpa, si al menos hubieras hecho el esfuerzo de al menos dejarlos en el carro ¬¬)

Tsubasa: JUJUJMUUUJOO (Tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer)

Tsukasa: Muju muujujuu ju ju (Si claro, estar con tu antena parabólica)

Tsubasa: Muuujaujuujio (No le digas antena parabólica òó) -y así siguió la pelea mientras que eran arrastradas por Tsugumi hasta la heladería, cada uno compro su helado y se sentaron en 2 mesas cercanas a la puerta-

Tsugumi: Yum, yum, yum, mmm que rico helado n-n

Tsukawa: Mmmm que rico de limón n-n

Gemelas: ;#; -poniendo caras de perritos regañados-

Liserg: Oye tenles compasión ese es su helado favorito -con algunas gotitas en la cabeza-

Tsukawa: Pero si es verdad yo lo pedí de limón y chispitas de chocolates o.o

Anna: Sufridas ¬¬

Gemelas: ¬#¬ -la miran con enorme rencor, se tratan de quitar el látigo pero no pueden ya que Tsugumi las amarro muy fuerte- u#ú

Yoh: Oigan porque no las dejan ir, seguramente ya aprendieron su lección verdad n-n -las mira con una sonrisa marca registrada de Yoh-

Gemelas: ;#; -asintieron y les caían lagrimitas-

Yoh: lo ven jijijiji n-n, no sean crueles y suéltenlas para que coman su helado también -por mandatos de Yoh, Tsugumi las soltó, fueron a comprar sus helados de limón y se sentaron junto a sus queridos prometidos-

Gemelas: Muchísimas gracias Yoh ;o;

Yoh: No hay de que jijijiji n-n

Anna: Sufridas ¬¬

Tsubasa: Que vergüenza y yo que pensaba que Tsukawa nos sacaría de este embrollo pero no que le paso

Tsukasa: Pues a ultimo momento le tiene miedo a Tsugumi

Gemelas: Esperábamos mas de ti Tsukawa ¬¬

Tsukawa: Nande yo siempre soy la culpable de todo TT-TT

Tsugumi: No te preocupes, solo lo dicen porque si no las protejo yo tú eres la ultima opción

Anna: En estos días se vuelven insoportables parecen mocosas de 4 años

Tsubasa: -susurrándole a Tsugumi y a Tsukasa- pues ella parece una anciana de 60 años

Tsukasa y Tsugumi: xD te quedo buena esa -susurrándole también-

Anna: Que tanto secretean ustedes ¬¬ -parándose al frente-

Las tres: AAAAHHH oOó............ no Anna no hablamos de nada en especial n--ñ

Anna: Cuando lleguemos a la pensión harán 7 días seguidos de entrenamiento físico con Pilika y conmigo ¬¬

Las tres: MALDITA ZORRA ò-ó

Anna: Con que maldita zorra verdad ¬¬## -en menos de 5 segundos ya las tenia a cada una ahorcadas en su rosario azul, y jalaba cada vez que se movían- ¬¬ pedazos de imbéciles

Tsugumi: maldita ramera...me las vas...a pagar ¬¬

Tsubasa: Perra... tenía que ser

Tsukasa: Lo mismo...digo ¬¬ -mientras en un rincón-

Tsukawa: Yo no hago nada y siempre me castigan también a mi esto no es justo T-T

Yoh: como se nota que se están haciendo muy buenas amigas jijijiji n-n -todas lo miran con un aura maligna-

Todas: ¬¬ ca...lla...te...

Yoh: Si jijijiji n-nU

Anna: Ya ustedes 3 me tienen gastada la paciencia

Tsukasa: Mira que nos importa tanto

Tsubasa: Solo por esta vez fingiré que si me importa............eh ya con eso basta

Anna: las malditas rameras son ustedes ¬¬

Tsugumi: Nadie me dice ramera... -se para de su silla algo tensa pero sin que se le vea la cara-... y se sale con la suya ¬¬ -muestras sus ojos decididos y las otras dos tienen miradas de complicidad-

Tsubasa: Si no me equivoco esa es la Tsugumi que poco sale al mundo no es así hermana

Tsukasa: Oh si, esto esta para posteridad, menos mal que traje mi laptop -sacándola y enfocando a ambas prometidas de Asakura-

Tsugumi: Aprovechemos que no hay casi personas aquí y terminemos con este lío ahora

Anna: Para mi esta bien, con tal que no te de miedo

Tsugumi: Yo creo que eso te lo estas diciendo a ti misma, itako de pacotilla

Anna: Cállate adivina de 4º -entre ellas sale Tsubasa con traje de referí y un silbato-

Tsubasa: Esta decidido esta batalla será entre Anna y Tsugumi -ambas se alistaron del lado contrario de la otra- esta batalla no tiene tiempo limite, la primera que pierda toda su poder espiritual será la perdedora, no se vale ni llamar a mas de un espíritu ni tampoco que sus prometidos intervengan, preparadas

Tsugumi y Anna: Si ¬¬

Tsukasa: En la esquina azul se encuentra Tsugumi Ryugasaki, ágil con el látigo de púas, maneja excelentemente la tierra y recientemente se descubrió que es adivina tengan cuidado que esta Shaman es dura de matar -con un micrófono sentada en una de las mesas de la heladería-

Tsukawa: Y en la esquina roja esta la más fuerte itako de todo Japón, Anna Kyoyama, famosa por traer espíritus del mas allá, una vez tubo a los demonios de Hao en su poder y manejo el rosario de los mil ochenta, tiene solo 2 técnicas especiales y es una excelente candidata para la familia Asakura -también con un micrófono-

Tsubasa: Muuy bien muchachas que sea una pelea limpia y no rompan las reglas......LISTAAAAAAS.........A PELEAR -suena su silbato, justo en ese momento Tsugumi posesiona su látigo y Anna llama a Senki-

Tsugumi: Ronron posesión se objeto.........gran zorro de la tierra -aparéese el enorme zorro amarillento con adornos por todo el cuerpo-

Anna: -hace aparecer al demonio que estuvo al servicio de Hao- bien

Len: Esta pelea será interesante

Hao: Ellas desde la primera vez que se vieron sintieron rencor la una para la otra

Tsukasa: Es por algo que paso en el torneo

Yoh: ¿Que? ¿Que paso?

Tsukasa: Pues al parecer en el torneo, Tsugumi sospechaba de Anna debido a que Hao era muy provocativo con ella, es por eso de que siente gran rencor, pero no estoy segura de el porque de Anna

Tsubasa: No es lógico si a mi me insultan como ellas lo hacen quien no se tuviera odio u--ú

Tsukasa: Ramera

Tsubasa: ¬¬

Tsukasa: Entonces si es verdad jojojojo

Tsukawa: n-nU hermanas nunca cambien

Tsubasa: Además el día que se entero de que Anna le había pegado una cachetada a Hao, casi sale a buscarla para darle su merecido por haber golpeado a "su Haito" -haciendo las comillas con los dedos, mientras en la pelea-

Tsugumi: Veamos con que empezare...mmm ah ya se que tal esto -corre hasta la cabeza de Ronron- mira lo que yo puedo hacer..................EXPLOCION DEL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA

Tsubasa: No Tsugumi en que demonios piensas -se levanta del asiento-

Tsukasa: Se te gastara todo tu poder espiritual si utilizas ese ataque desde el comienzo ¬¬

Tsugumi: No me importa ò---ó "Al fin me vengare de ti Anna Kyoyama"

Tsubasa: TSUGUMI reacciona este no es un combate en serio ¬¬

Tsukasa: Tsubasa -esta voltea- si se pone grabe la situación mantén tu posesión lista -dejando ver sus brazaletes-

Tsubasa: Claro -en eso Hao e Yoh se le ponen al frente-

Hao: Déjennos esto a nosotros

Yoh: Ustedes siempre hacen todo

Tsubasa: Ah bueno si lo pones así -se sienta cómodamente en la silla-

Tsukasa: ¬¬

Tsubasa: Que, no me mires con esa cara, si ellos lo quieren hacer pues que lo hagan yo no me meto en eso ¬O¬

Tsukasa: u--u Buen punto -se sienta y sigue en su laptop como si nada- "Disfrutemos esto mientras dure, porque pronto nos iremos" -mientras con los Asakura y sus prometidas, ya habían desecho su posesión y lo único que hacían era insultarse mutuamente con palabras fuera de un vocabulario decente-

Anna: Prostituta

Tsugumi: Rabalera

Anna: Arrastrada

Tsugumi: Perra

Anna: Maldita

Tsugumi: Desgraciada

Anna: Pelo pintado

Tsugumi: Tabla de planchar

Anna: Ramera

Tsugumi: Parida del culo

Anna: Puta

Tsugumi: Aborto de mosca

Yoh: Porque no se tranquilizan las dos, estamos aquí para disfrutar no para pelear n-nU

Hao: No sabia que habían tantos insultos entre mujeres o--ô -todos se le quedan viendo a Hao- me miran con esa cara otra vez y los quemo ¬¬ -y cada quien volvió a lo suyo-

Len: Hum siempre están perdiendo el tiempo -se levanta de su silla e iba a salir de la heladería pero Tsubasa lo detiene- que pasa que quieres Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Solo te quería preguntar a donde ibas

Len: Iba a caminar me acompañas

Tsubasa: Sabes que diría que si -le sostiene un brazo-

Len: Te dije que no en publico ¬¬

Tsubasa: Penoso eres un niño penoso nOn

Len: Ya Tsubasa no es gracioso uú

Tsubasa: Jajajaja n-n

Len: Camina ùú -y salen de la heladería, caminan un poco alejados de todos los demás y llegan a una parte de la playa que hay algunas rocas y las olas están mas tranquilas-

Tsubasa: Bonito lugar verdad -caminando tranquilos por la costa-

Len: Si, uno se relaja con paisajes como estos

Tsubasa: Si

Len: Oye Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Si dime

Len: Bueno yo quería decirte que......bueno en realidad te quería regalar algo

Tsubasa: Enserio y que es

Len: Toma -le da unos palitos para el cabello con unos Ying Yangs de adornos al final de cada uno, también en cada palillo había una inscripciones chinas- espero que te gusten les pedí a Jun que lo eligiera como no sabia que te podría regalar para que veas que ya eres como de la familia...uú que opinas y dilo rápido no soy bueno con esto

Tsubasa: Arigato gozaimasu Len -le abrazo mas el brazo- fue un lindo detalle de tu parte -con una sonrisa calida y suave-

Len: oo Eh si lo que sea... mira que hora es porque no regresamos seguramente pensaran que nos perdimos y los tontos no sabrán regresar a la pensión

Tsubasa: "Hombres son hombres u.u" Si vamos n-n

Len: Ah y si me olvidaba, permíteme los palillos

Tsubasa: Si claro toma -se los entrega- que tienen

Len: Bueno yo le pedí a Jun que los buscara con una condición -aprieta las partes negras de los Ying Yangs y se convierten en pequeñas dagas- y era que fueran de doble uso, toma -se los devuelve- para quitarles lo afilado presiona las partes blancas y vuelven a ser adornos para el cabello

Tsubasa: Wou o.o -se les queda viendo y después a Len-

Len: Que, ya no te gustan

Tsubasa: ........ESTAS LOCO....me encantan ----

Len: En serio o--ó

Tsubasa: Claro, se lo eh contado a pocas personas pero yo colecciono armas, claro no las traigo conmigo, todas están en Osaka

Len: Nunca lo pensé de ti, tienes toda una colección de armas o--o

Tsubasa: Es pequeña no tan enorme pero si tengo mi variedad, si quieres cuando vallamos a Osaka te la muestro n-n

Len: Esta bien -se "desata" de ella y le agarra la mano- vamos

Tsubasa: n--n -caminan de regreso y ya habían recogido casi todo-

Horohoro: Oye chino que tanto hacías, muévete y ayuda a los demás ¬¬

Len: Que acaso no puedes solo hombre de las nieves ¬¬

Horohoro: Cállate que tu ni una sola silla haz movido ¬¬

Gemelas: u.ú

Tsukasa: Horo ¬¬ -le pega un codazo- tú eres el que debería de ayudar, deja de pelear ya no falta mucho por recoger - lo jala de la manga de su camiseta-

Horohoro: Si Tsukasa u.u -en eso se cruzan con Jun y Pai Long-

Jun: Disculpen ya mi hermano regreso

Tsukasa: Si, el esta allá con mi hermana -señala al par de tórtolos que llevan una de las cavas-

Jun: n-n Mejor no los interrumpo bueno, yo ya me voy adelantando nos vemos en la pensión

Horohoro y Tsukasa: Si adiós -y Jun se va a montar en su camioneta-

Horohoro: Oye que quiso decir con mejor no los interrumpo

Tsukasa: Que acoso no sabes

Horohoro: De que

Tsukasa: Ja, ja al parecer Len y Tsubasa pasan poco tiempo juntos

Horohoro: Como, pero si ella cada vez que puede lo abraza o no se, lo consiente

Tsukasa: Pero te digo a solas Horo

Horohoro: Ah ya entiendo, deberíamos de estar también más tiempo a solas Tsukasa -con cara de pícaro-

Tsukasa: Eh Horo si no los has notado estamos solos ¬¬U

Horohoro: Me refiero sin gente rodeándonos n-----n

Tsukasa: ¬¬

Horohoro: No me mires así n-nU -recogieron todo, fueron al estacionamiento y cada quien se fue a un auto-

Yoh: Nos dio gusto conocerte Daisuke

Daisuke: Si a mi también

Yoh: Cuando quieras nos visitas, toma esta es la dirección de la pensión -le entrega un papel-

Daisuke: Gracias cuando termine algunas cosas les haré una visita -Pilika que había decidido ir en el auto de Fausto, se asomo por una de las ventanas-

Pilika: Adiós Daisuke espero verte en otra oportunidad nOn

Daisuke: Si hasta pronto nn

Horohoro: No me gusta que mi hermana y el chico estén tan amigables, se hablan como si se conocieran desde hace años ¬¬ -sentando en el auto de len, todas las mujeres del auto le dirigen la mirada y...

Anna, Tsubasa, Tsugumi y Tsukasa: Hermano sobré protector

Horohoro: QUE yo no soy sobré protector con la histérica de Pilika

Mujeres en contra xD: Claro que lo eres ¬¬

Hao: Ve te callaron 4 mujeres, niño azul

Len: Jajajaja

Anna: Ustedes de que se ríen ¬¬

Len y Hao: De nada Anna o-o UuU -se despidieron todos de Daisuke, excepto Horohoro (N/A: pobre no admite que es buen hermano xD) y regresaron a la pensión para así pasar por lo menos un par de días de descanso-

Notas de autor:

Tsukasa Li: Para no aburrirlos tanto en este capitulo, leeremos en el próximo los Rew n--n

Jess: Y tienes mas Tsukasa n--n

Tsukasa Li: Si verdad, bueno espero verlos pronto

Jess: Despídete Matamune n--n

Matamune: -O- Miau Adiós a todos los que estén leyendo el fic de la autora loca y sin tornillos en la cabeza

Tsukasa Li: Gatito prepárate porque esta noche cenaremos gato frito ¬¬ -sacando un sartén

Matamune: -O- nunca me podrás atrapar tonta miau

Tsukasa Li: ¬¬

Jess: Jejeje adiós a todos n-nU

Tsukasa Li: Jane y no se olviden de mandar mas Rew nOn


	15. Un viaje inesperado

**Tsukasa Li: HOOOOLAAA GENTE ya reviví entre lo muertos y regrese con un nuevo capitulo =D**

**Horohoro: AH Tsukasa es un zombi **

**Tsukasa Li: ¬¬ Horito encanto**

**Horohoro: Dime n.**

**Tsukasa Li: Cállate ¬¬**

**Horohoro: Que solo intentaba de animar a la gente ùOu**

**Tsukasa Li: Eh mejor empecemos el fic -.-U**

**Un viaje inesperado **

**Al día siguiente de llegar de la playa recibieron una carta de los abuelos de Yoh diciendo que ya no regresarían a Tokio porque según ellos ya las jovencitas habían terminado su entrenamiento, esto causo alegría en las Ryugasaki y ya estaban en la hora del almuerzo cuando...**

Tamao: Que bien que el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino hayan dicho que terminaron su entrenamiento

Tsukawa: Si que bien, ya como que perdí un gran peso de encima

Anna: No te confíes porque seguramente aprovechen este momento para atacar

Yoh: Pero nosotros también estaremos preparados

Pilika: Alguien sabe porque aun no han bajado las gemelas y Tsugumi

Ryu: Según de lo que nos dijeron fue que están tratando de sacar las esferas de cristal que están en la camisa de fuerza

Hao: Espero que esa cosa se rompa en el proceso ¬¬

Yoh: No digas eso Hao **-comiendo arroz-**

Hao: Yo digo lo que me entre en gana** -del piso de arriba se escucha que alguien o algo se callo**-

Anna: Que raro, la casa estaba tan silenciosa ¬.¬

Len: Que les habrá pasado **-y entran en la sala Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi, la primera con un morado en el ojo, la segunda se sobaba su brazo y la tercera traía a rastras la camisa de fuerza semidestruida-**

Horohoro: Porque ese aspecto chicas

Tsukasa, Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Velo por ti mismo ¬¬** -y tiran al suelo la camisa de fuerza toda rasgada-**

Manta: Y la esferas **-y cada una las deja ver-** pero no les paso nada

Tsugumi: Ah ellas no pero a nosotras si enano ¬¬

Tsukasa: Toma Tsukawa, menos mal que no fuiste a buscarla por ti misma

Tsukawa: Porque hermana** -recibiendo su esfera- **

Tsubasa: Te haz preguntado porque tenemos moretones -O¬

Liserg: Se descontrolaron

Tsugumi: Exacto u--

Tsubasa: Cuando fuimos a desamarrarlas se volvieron locas y justo cuando les quitamos la camisa nos cayeron encima

Anna: Se lo tienen bien merecido

Tsugumi y Tsubasa: ¬¬#

Jeanne: Tomen por si tienen hambre **- les sirve el brócoli, pepino y la zanahoria- **

Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Gracias

Tsugumi: Oigan no creen ustedes ya que terminamos el entrenamiento al menos nos podrían dar comida decenté o.

Anna: Ayer comieron helado

Tsubasa: Si pero desde hace meses rebajamos los famosos kilos que teníamos que bajar, bueno eso es lo que yo creo

Anna: A si y díganme cuanto pesan ¬¬

Tsugumi: 43 ¬¬

Tsubasa: 43 ¬¬

Tsukasa: 43 -.-

Tsukawa: 44

Anna: Aun están gordas

Todos: COMO

Tsugumi: Pero Anna por todos los santos no creo que tu estés tan desnutrida

Tsukawa: Normalmente una debería pesar 45 y nosotras pesábamos 45, 46 y 47

Tsubasa: Cierto, además desde hace un mes te veo mas rellena ¬¬

Anna: Si quieren pueden comer lo que quieran, que mas da, no es mi cuerpo ni mi compromiso el que esta en juego

Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Huí si cuidado la grasa nos va a engordar con solo una comida ¬O¬

Tsukasa: Ya por favor coman que después podremos resolver eso

Pilika: Con que Tsukasa** -la nombrada dejo de comer y respiro muy hondo-**

Tsukasa: Anna estuvimos pensando que si nos podrían dejar ir a Osaka lo mas pronto posible

Todos: COMO

Tsukawa: QUE, tan pronto

Tsukasa: No empieces Tsukawa ya nosotras 3 decidimos que así será ¬¬

Tsukawa: Pero hermana ;.;

Tsugumi: Pero nada, ya esta decidido

Tsukawa: u-u

Tsubasa: Tú que opinas Anna nos vas a dejar

Anna: Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente

Jun: Que viaje tan repentino, no me digan que ya están planeando empacar

Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Si u.u

Ryu: Oh vamos porque no se quedan un poco mas

Tsubasa: No podemos

Tsukasa: Dejamos sin terminar algunas cosas en Osaka

Tsugumi: No teníamos previsto que el viaje se nos haría tan largo

Gemelas: Tu niciquiera deberías estar aquí ¬¬

Tsugumi: Si muchachas yo también las quiero ¬3¬

Tsubasa: El punto es que debemos irnos a más tardar a final de esta semana

Len: Y claro nos dirán que no podemos ir porque estaremos en riesgo y todo el bla, bla que siempre dicen o me equivoco eh Tsubasa uOu**- mientras que estaba apoyado en la pared-**

Tsubasa: Eh bueno... no se, Tsugumi nnU

Tsugumi: Recuerda que Tsukasa es siempre la que dice la última palabra nnU **-ambas se le quedaron viendo muy suplicantemente (N/A: es decir con caritas de perrito a medio morir xD)-**

Tsukasa: Mmm déjenme pensarlo, si van estarán unos meses en Osaka y se hospedaran en nuestra casa pero con una sola condición los dejaremos ir, claro al que quiera

Tsubasa: Ya lo arruino con sus condiciones ¬¬

Tsukasa: ...¬¬ **-le lanza un brazalete en la cara-**

Tsubasa: **-con los ojos en forma de espiral (N/A: no se ven lo arrobas -.-)-**

Tsukasa: Como iba diciendo la única condición será que cuando nos toque ir a Kyoto ustedes NO irán, entendido

Todos: ...

Tsukasa: No escucho opiniones -O-

Yoh: A mi me paréese bien

Anna: Cuando nos vamos

Tsubasa: Mi hermana y yo estábamos por ir a la estación, para saber cuanto nos saldría el viaje en el tren Shinkansen

Todos: AH o--o

Anna: Que acaso no quieren acompañarlas ¬¬

Liserg: Claro que queremos pero...

Yoh: Que hallas decidido tan rápido es extraño .--.

Hao: Así es mejor idiota**- susurrándole al oído-** solo cierra la boca y tu también inglecito

Liserg: ¬¬

Ryu: Esta decidido iremos a Osaka =D

Tsukawa: Me irradia tu felicidad u.u **-se apoyo en la mesa toda desanimada-**

Horohoro: ¿Que te sucede Tsukawa?

Tsukawa: No quiero ir a Osaka, me gusta más Tokio ù.u

Tsubasa: Vamos Tsukawa supéralo, este viaje era inevitable y el simple hecho de que tu te niegues no lo cancelara

Tsukasa: Te dejaremos pensar bien tu aptitud mientras nosotras iremos a la estación de trenes, cuando regresemos espero ver que al menos estés empacando todas tus pertenencias, porque tomaremos la salida mas cercana

Tsukawa: Ash si hermanas u.ú **-se levanta y va rumbo al piso de arriba-** comenzare desde ahora **-va hasta su cuarto-**

Tsugumi: Que niña no quiere entender que ya nos debemos ir

Jeanne: Déjenla, ya verán que estar sola le ayudara

Gemelas y Tsugumi: Si tú lo dices -.-

Len: Bueno vamos si siguen reflexionando nunca llegaremos a la estación** -caminando hacia la entrada y poniéndose los zapatos- **

Horohoro: Vamos moviéndose mujeres no tenemos todo el día** -jalando a Tsukasa hasta la entrada, se ponen los zapatos y salen de la pensión rumbo a la estación de trenes-**

Tsubasa: Veamos cuando llegamos elegimos esta ruta verdad **-señalando un mapa-**

Tsukasa: Si, abordamos el tren Shinkansen, salimos de la estación de Osaka, realizamos un trasbordo en Shin-Osaka y en dos horas y media llegamos aqu

Len: De ida será igual

Tsukasa: Si, salimos de esta estación, se toma entre dos y media o tres horas en llegar a la Estación Shin-Osaka. Allí se hace trasbordo y se toma la línea circular en dirección sur hasta la Estación Osaka, en el centro de la ciudad **-Tsubasa y Len fueron a la taquilla a preguntar cual seria la próxima salida que tenga asientos disponibles y regresaron como a los 10 minutos-**

Len: El encargado nos dijo que el que tiene puestos disponibles es el de pasado mañana

Tsubasa: Será que llegamos a la pensión preguntamos quien quiere ir y regresamos mañana para comprar los boletos

Tsukasa: Hai

Horohoro: Que bien yo eh escuchado que allá hay muchos restaurantes

Gemelas: YUUMM Takoyaki n¬n

Tsubasa: AH, eso me recuerda, cuando lleguemos a Osaka hay que ir directo con el abuelo, seguramente estará preocupado porque no hemos hablado con el en meses

Tsukasa: No hay problema ya le eh mandado varios correos a Eli, comunicándole como estamos

Tsubasa: Bueno misión cumplida regresemos a la pensión

Len: No

Horohoro: Que tal si dan un último paseo por Tokio nosotros las guiaremos

Gemelas: Eh o.O

Tsukasa: Tú eres de Hokkaido

Tsubasa: Y tu de china

Gemelas: Como nos guiaran por Tokio

Len: Hemos estado suficiente tiempo aquí para sabernos toda la ciudad uOu

Horohoro: No nos perderemos =D

Gemelas: Si ustedes lo dicen

... **4 horas después... **

Len: Cuanto más van a dar vueltas por todas partes **-cargando un par de bolsas-**

Tsubasa: Hasta que podamos llevarle regalos a cada una de nuestras amigas en Osaka

Horohoro: Porque no nos tomamos un descanso

Tsukasa: Crees que a Hiroko le guste esto **-mostrando una pañoleta con bordado de un dragón-**

Tsubasa: Que lindo, dudo que lo rechace, a ver ya tenemos los regalos de Megumi, Natu, Hiroko y Liuny

Tsukasa: Nos falta el abuelo y Eli

Horohoro y Len: Pareciera que fueran sordas ¬¬

Tsubasa: El abuelo le gustara cualquier corbata que le compremos y Eli que le daríamos

Tsukasa: Mmm ya se **-jalando a su hermana a otra parte de la tienda donde habían varios collares y zarcillos-** que te paréese este collar a ella le encantan este tipo de cosas **-mostrando un collar delgado con una piedra azul-**

Tsubasa: Si, vamos a una tienda de hombres, le comparamos una corbata al abuelo y nos vamos

Len: Al fin ùOú **-volviendo a caminar rumbo a la última tienda del día-**

Tsubasa: Si se quejan, ustedes fueron los de la idea no nos culpen u.

Horohoro: Pero durar una hora en cada tienda, por favor ustedes se pasan de la raya ¬O¬

Tsukasa: Y eso que no han visto nada **-Compraron la corbata y se regresaron a la pensión ya de muy noche-**

Tsugumi: Se podría saber donde demonios estaban, no creo que para ir a la estación, preguntar y regresarse se tomaran tanto tiempo como para llegar a estas horas

Tsubasa: Le compramos regalos al Abuelo y a las demás

Tsukawa: **- bajando las escaleras con Tsukasa-** ya empaque toda mi ropa y deje las maletas en la habitación

Tsukasa: Nosotras haremos lo mismo, nos vamos pasado mañana así que revisa para ver si no se te queda nada

Tsukawa: Aja u.u

Pilika: Pasado mañana, que triste

Anna: Bueno terminemos con esto, levanten la mano los que quieran ir a Osaka **-las levantaron Ryu, Chocolove, Hao, Yoh, Liserg, Manta, Tamao, Pilika, Len y Horohoro- **

Jeanne: No puedo ir tengo que regresar con Marco pero cuando pueda me comunicare con ustedes n-n **(N/A: odio esa carita "n-n" ¬¬)**

Jun: Yo no voy me regreso a China, aprovechare para darle la buena nueva a mi padre y mi madre n.

Len y Tsubasa: O.o **-muy sonrojados se le quedan viendo a Jun xD-**

Fausto: Yo me quedo aquí, alguien se tendrá que quedar en la pensión

Anna: Entonces iremos 15 personas

Tsukasa: Bueno empaquen que pasado mañana nos vamos y no se preocupen allá estarán cómodos

Todos: SI

**Notas de la autora:**

**Tsukasa Li: Bueno como lo prometí responderé los Rew y aquiiii están nOn**

**Mina: Ejejeje Gomene por tardarme tanto, gracias por decir que es original y gracioso ;O; y pase mis exámenes n—n**

**Hao: Si pero tremendo te echaste con las 3 Marías verdad ¬¬ (3 Marías = Matemáticas, Física y Química)**

**Tsukasa Li: Cállate greñas y no me recuerdes cosas malas de mi oscuro pasado T-T –(en un rinconcito con muchos fantasmitas a su alrededor)-.................. ejem como iba diciendo, oye greñas alguien te manda saludos =D**

**Hao: Claro yo soy Hao quien no caería rendida a mis pies**

**Tsukasa Li: Pues yo no **

**Hao: Tienes mal gusto ¬¬**

**Tsukasa Li: Idiota ¬¬...aja Len también te mandan besos =D, y no te preocupes yo comparto xD claro pero el 95% es mío **

**Len: Como oO –(todo sonrojadito xD)-**

**Tsukasa Li: Kawaii que lindo te vez cuando te sonrojas n.n**

**Len: No molestes ¬¬**

**Ekko: Otra mas que e defraudado en apurarme con la actualización espero que me disculpes, que bueno que te gusten los capítulos nOn y no te preocupes que este fic es mi vida no lo abandonaría por nada n-n**

** Gracias por decir que es muy bueno y no te preocupes tratare de apresurarme en actualizar los capítulos nuevos que tengo n-n**

**Rowdy(hasta los momentos): Si se que eres tu Roberto ¬¬, gracias por decir que esta bien el Fic y sabes que estoy tratando de mejorar y no te quejes que soy principiante, bueno hablamos un día de estos **

**Naru: Jess ;--;... se nota que no tienes oficio ¬¬U, no mentira xD...ò-ó no soy floja carrisita y no te preocupes Matamune esta a salvo –(se hace otra toma en la cocina donde vemos al gato de dos colas amarrado y adentro de una gran olla)- n.nU eh bueno Jajajaja hay que ver que lo hombre son pervertidos xD**

**Horohoro, Len y Hao: Que dijiste de nosotros ¬¬**

**Tsukasa Li: Que son pervertidos algún problema ¬¬**

**Horohoro, Len y Hao: No ninguno u.u**

**Tsukasa Li: Hasta que al fin entienden que es malo meterse conmigo, yo también te quiero Jess y la CANTV tu sabes que día va ir xD trataremos de comunicarnos por el cel cuídate loca **

**Yoh: -(sale de la cocina con una gran bolsa llena de naranjas)- que rico aquí hay mucha comida**

**Tsukasa Li: YOH, esas naranjas son para hacerle jugo a mis padres suelta eso te dije que las tuyas estaban en una cesta **

**Yoh: Perdón ;-;**

**Tsukasa Li: No, no llores Jess me mata si se entera que te pusiste a llorar por mi culpa –(tratando de tranquilizar a Yoh)- UUU**

**Len: Mientras que la autora trata de tranquilizar al come naranjas nosotros nos despedimos **

**Hao: Síganme mandado Rew, espero que todas mis admiradoras dejen un mensaje –(dando esa sonrisita Hao marca registrada)- **

**Horohoro: Adiós a todos**

**Todos: JA NE **

**Tsukasa Li: GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC NO LOS DEFRAUDARE Y MEJORARE EN ESCRIBIR YA LO VERAN ;O;**

**Horohoro: Ya, ya no exajeres n.nUU**

**Tsukasa Li: Esta bien ;-;...adiooooosss y nos veremos pronto nOn**


	16. El tren Shinkansen

**Tsukasa Li: AQUÍ ESTA...el capitulo numero 16 de este fic**

**Matamune: Que es muy basura miau –O-**

**Tsukasa Li: ¬¬ Gato inmundo ya me las pagaras**

**Matamune: Empieza el fic de una vez y no aburras tanto miau ¬¬**

**Tsukasa Li: Esta bien ¬¬**

........................**El tren Shinkansen..................... **

Anna: Entonces iremos 15 personas

Tsukasa: Bueno empaquen que pasado mañana nos vamos y no se preocupen que allá estarán cómodos

Todos: SI **-al día siguiente compraron las 15 entradas y terminaron de empacar todo para salir temprano, en la noche todos se encontraban cenando y despidiéndose- **

Anna: Fausto te encargo la pensión

Fausto: Si Anna no te preocupes no le pasara nada, la cuidare muy bien

Yoh: Jijiji me llevo mis CDS De Bob y algunas revistas

Hao: Yo me limito a llevar ropa, para no hacer tanto bulto

Tsugumi: ¡QUE BIEN! al fin mi natal Osaka, me muero por llegar quiero hablar con Natu y Hiroko

Tsukawa: ¿Como estará Hiroko?

Tsubasa, Tsukasa y Tsugumi: Igual de escurridiza como siempre

Tsubasa: Tsukasa no sabes como le fue en el viaje que tuvo Liuny para Londres

Tsukasa: No eh podido saber, pero de seguro le fue de maravilla

Len: De quienes tanto hablan

Ryu: Esa tal Hiroko y las otras

Tsubasa: Ya lo verán, esperen llegar a Osaka tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse

Anna: A DORMIR TODOS mañana nos tenemos que levantar muy temprano, terminen de despedirse y acuéstense ¬¬

Todos: Si Anna **-esta subió a su habitación y no se supo mas de ella-**

Jeanne: Que tengan mucha suerte en su pelea y que dios la acompañe

Tsubasa, Tsukasa, Tsukawa y Tsugumi: Muchas gracias n-nU

Jun: Tsubasa te gusto tu regalo n.n

Tsubasa: Claro me encanta n.n **-cargando en el cabello los palitos que les había regalado Len-**

Jun: Que bueno n.n

Tsubasa: Ah y gracias por las lecciones de artes marciales Li Pai Long

Li Pai Long: No fue nada espero que te sirvan

Tsubasa: Claro que me van a servir mejoraron mi condición física, sin mencionar mis reflejos y que podré patear con estilo a cualquier pervertido nOn

Tsukasa: No exageres niciquiera necesitabas esas clases ya sabes patear cualquier trasero y destrozar a mas de un corazón hermana -O-

Tsubasa: Bueno para algo tenia que ser buena =D

Tsukasa: Si hermanita llegaras lejos ¬¬U

Horohoro: Bueno hasta mañana, Tsukasa y yo nos vamos a dormir que pasen buenas noches

Tsukasa: Recuerden revisen bien para ver si no se les queda nada

Tsubasa, Tsugumi y Tsukawa: Hai Tsukasa **-y la pareja sube agarrada de manos-**

Todos: Buenas noches

**Paso el rato y se fueron yendo Tsukawa y Liserg, después Tsugumi y Tsubasa seguida de sus prometidos, Tamao limpio la cocina y se fue a dormir con Jun, Jeanne y Pilika, Manta se fue a su casa mientras Ryu y Chocolove compartían un cuarto. Al día siguiente Anna levanto a todos los que realizarían el viaje y con unos cuantos "problemas técnicos" pudieron llegar a la estación **

Anna: A que hora sale el tren

Tsukawa: A las 8:00

Tsugumi: Y son las 7:45

Tsubasa: Y que vamos hacer vernos las caras o que ¬¬

Tsukasa: Meter el equipaje niña anormal

Tsubasa: Oh perdón señora que todo lo sabe disculpe mi ignorancia

Tsukasa: Pues ya estoy acostumbrada a la tuya ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¬¬ **-cada una tenia su aura maligna y miraditas penetrantes- **

Tsugumi: Ya cállense no peleen

Gemelas: Ba lo que sea **-cruzan los brazos y miran al lado contrario de la otra-**

Tsugumi: Nunca cambien chicas así las queremos u.u

**Todos iban con ropa cómoda ya que la mayoría no sabían como seria el viaje, los chicos cada uno traía camisas claras y shorts, las mujeres, Anna traía una falda marrón y una camisa con botones y descubierta en el pecho de color beige y cargaba unas botas negras, Tsugumi traía una falda rosada una camisa de tiras color amarillo y unos zapatos negros, Pilika traía su acostumbrada falda y una camisa blanca que decía en el centro "sexy girl" con sus botas normales, Tsukawa tenia unos shorts blancos, camisa roja con unas flores de lado derecho de color rosado y unos tennis blancos, las gemelas traían vestidos hasta las rodillas de color azul, para Tsukasa, y verde para Tsubasa, cada una con sandalias blancas y lentes oscuros, por ultimo Tamao tenia la misma ropa de siempre**

Liserg: Es malo pelear con tanto calor

Horohoro: Niciquiera son las 11 de la mañana y ya hace calor uOu

Len: No aguantan nada ¬¬

Horohoro: Ay si tu chino ¬¬

Yoh: Adentro del tren hay aire acondicionado esperaremos un poco nn

Pilika: Tamao me acompañas a comprar algunas revistas nn

Tamao: Claro señorita Pilika

Gemelas y Tsugumi: Esperen...nos podrían comprar unas revistas mientras que vamos a subir las maletas nnU

Pilika: Claro** -les dieron el dinero y las fueron a comprar, como a los 10 minutos ya se escucho del alta voz la salida del tren- **

**###### Pasajeros correspondientes al tren Shinkansen, por favor abordar por la plataforma 8 ######**

Hao: Vamos y abordemos rápido

Anna: Muévanse todos no quiero perder el tren por cualquiera de ustedes ¬¬

Manta: Jejeje nos espera un largo viaje y no sabremos cuando regresaremos a Tokio

**Suben las 15 personas en uno de los vagones, estaban divididos en puestos de dos, cada quien se fue a su puesto y no duraron mucho tiempo callados no habían pasado ni 20 minutos y ya, Liserg y Tsukawa estaban hablando de Inglaterra, Pilika y Tamao estaban hablando sobre unos chicos que vieron en el centro comercial, Anna estaba callada leyendo una revista mientras Yoh escuchaba chiste de Chocolove, Ryu buscando a una chica linda, Manta distraído en su laptop, Horohoro hablando con Tsukasa sobre los Koropokurus, Tsubasa leyendo una revista junto a Len que se la pasaba observando la ventana, Tsugumi escuchando música y Hao buscando distracción xD**

Tsugumi: No tienes nada que hacer Hao -quitándose los audífonos y apagando el discman- porque no paseas por los vagones

Hao: Si bueno ahora vuelvo **-se levanta y se medio sale de su puesto y ya todas las chicas ajenas al grupo se le quedaban viendo-** hola chicas como están **-dando la sonrisita Hao que a todas las derrite-**

Tsubasa: Eh Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Si que pasa **-se asoma por arriba del asiento-**

Tsubasa: Pues creo que debes controlar a Hao esta rompiendo el corazón a casi todas las del tren nnU **-Tsukasa ve hacia donde señala su hermana y ve junto a Tsugumi el gran "Hao Asakura" dejando a más de una joven con corazones en los ojos- **

Jovencita x: Wou aquí tienes mi teléfono si me quieres localizar **-y le entrega un papelito-**

Jovencita y: Eres bien guapo lo sabias n.n

Jovencita z: Como te llamas encanto

Hao: Hao Asakura para servirles **–dándoles un sonrisa muy sexy- **

Tsukasa: Oh, Oh n.nUuU

Tsubasa: El tipo es hombre muerto n.nU **-se veía caminar lentamente hacia el, una demoníaca Tsugumi con su látigo a mano-**

Len: Pues eso le pasa por mujeriego ¬¬

Tsubasa: Espero nunca verte en esas andanzas Len Tao ù.u

Len: Por quien me tomas ò--ó

Tsubasa: n.nU Tranquilo era en broma

Tsugumi: HAO ASAAKUURAAAA

Hao: O--O **-voltea rápidamente y ve a su demoníaca prometida- **n.nUuU jejeje Tsugumi no que estabas escuchando música

Tsugumi: ò---ó **- lo enrolla en su látigo, lo jala hasta ella y la escena es censurada por menores presentes xD-**

**### censurado ###**

**-aparece Tsukasa la autora en una pantalla y vestida de blanco con lentes grandes y bordes de color negro-**

**Autora: censuramos estas imágenes debido a que este fic también lo leen los menores de edad, y que los padres no les guste el ejemplo violento en donde sea y bla, bla, bla lo que sea, se están pegando allá y no lo pueden ver y punto ok....OK ò---ó -(se escuchan los gritos de Hao y los latigazos de Tsugumi)- eh bueno como sigue la matason por ahí Jess nOnU **

**Jess: Pues de que están golpeando al pobre de Hao lo esta haciendo muy bien nnU –( en un helicóptero con unos audífonos)- Oh espera**

**Autora: Que pasa Jess se murió alguien o.o**

**Jess: Mejor quita el censurado porque ya termino todo **

**Autora: Ah buen...ok o--o**

**### Termina el censurado ###**

**Volvemos a que todos están en el tren como antes, en el mismo puesto, en las mismas sillas, pero falta un detalle, las jovencitas que hablaban con Hao están en una esquina todas asustadas, y en lo que le concierne a Hao esta semiinconsciente y con muchos huesos rotos, moretones, rasguños, etc... en su asiento, mientras que Tsugumi escuchaba música**

Tsugumi: Tu mismo te lo buscaste, como se te ocurre hacer eso, maldito pervertido si no te quisiera te dejara sin comer por un mes ¬¬

Hao: x--# **-permanecía recostado contra la ventana- **

Gemelas: Dijimos que era hombre muerto n.nU

Anna: Y después dices que yo tengo mal carácter eh Tsugumi ¬¬

Tsugumi: Pues yo dudo que no lo harías nada a Yoh si algún día haría eso o si ¬O¬

Anna: Porque Yoh es muy diferente a Hao ò.ó

Gemelas: Pero es hombre, tal vez lo haga y como es hermano gemelo de Hao no lo duden ni por un momento uOu **-comiendo Ponki (N/A: los que no sepan que es, son como palitos largos que se dividen entre galleta y chocolate, y se come mucho allá según de lo que tengo entendido nn)-**

Horohoro: Hey no todos los hombres son así

Len: Horohoro no te metas te morderán ¬¬

Anna y Tsugumi: Cállense ustedes dos òOó

Tsugumi: Y dame eso **-les quitan las cajas de Ponki-**

Gemelas: Hey mi Ponki ò—ó **-prácticamente al mismo tiempo, se levantan con caras desafiantes entre si y rayitos salían de los ojos de las cuatro-**

Tsukawa: Por favor ya no peleen, ya es suficiente con que Tsugumi haya dejado a Hao inconsciente y con huesos rotos, siéntense en sus lugares y por lo menos disfruten el viaje si ù.u

Todos: o.O

Horohoro: Escucharon lo mismo que yo o-o **-mientras todos tomaban su lugar y se quedaban callados-**

Liserg: Tsukawa que te paso porque estas tan de mal humor o.o

Tsukawa: No estoy de mal humor ¬¬ **-cruza las piernas y voltea al lado contrario de donde la ve Liserg-**

Tamao: Señorita Tsukawa

Pilika: Oh vamos Tsukawa no me digas que aun sigues con lo de que no quieres ir a Osaka

Tsukawa: u.ú No es eso **-mas atrás las gemelas le quitaron la caja de Ponki a Tsugumi y seguían comiendo-**

Tsubasa: Pilika, no la tomes en cuenta y Tsukawa por el amor de dios madura ¬¬

Tsukasa: De verdad quiero saber porque estas así hermanita ¬¬

Tsukawa: No lo sabrán hasta llegar allá u-ú

Tsubasa: Dímelo

Tsukawa: No ¬¬

Tsubasa: Dímelo n-n

Tsukawa: No ¬.¬

Tsubasa: Dímelo n.n

Tsukawa: No ù-u

Tsubasa: Dímelo nOn

Tsukawa: No ù--ú

Tsubasa: Anda vamos Tsukawita no seas maluca y dile a tu hermana que es lo que te molesta n---n **-se asomo sobre el asiento y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en la parte de atrás del cuello- **

Tsukawa: Ash Tsukasa dile que me deje tranquila me esta molestando ò.ó

Tsukasa: Tsubasa ¬¬

Tsubasa: Si, si jefa ya entendí u-ú **-se sienta de mala gana al lado se su prometido-** recuérdenme no meterme con mi hermanita picada hasta que lleguemos a Osaka uOú

Tsukawa: HERMANA

Tsukasa: **-le mete un lepe a cada una- **La que diga una sola palabra que cause enfado a la otra recibirán mas duro el golpe, así que quietas Tsukawa sigue hablando con Liserg y Tsubasa por favor... no molestes ¬¬

Tsukawa y Tsubasa: Si Tsukasa -.-

Tsukasa: Gracias **-se sentó y siguió hablando con su prometido-**

Ryu: Que orden o-o

Chocolove: Tsukasa las tiene más que controladas **-Tsukawa y Tsubasa los miran mal-**

Manta: Jejejeje...dentro de una hora llegaremos a Shin-Osaka falta poco para llegar no les paréese bien

Pilika: Nunca había visitado Osaka, ¿como será?

Tsukawa: Te gustara hay muchas tiendas y de todo tipo

Yoh y Horohoro: Yo quiero ver los restaurantes nOn

Tsugumi: El abuelo de ellas **-señalando a las gemelas y a Tsukawa-** es dueño de muchos en Osaka

Tsubasa: Esa es la razón por la cual tenemos mucho dinero...jojojojojo nOn **-se cubre la cara con uno de los abanicos que usa como armas-**

Anna: Presumida ¬¬

Tsubasa: Y si lo soy ¿que? jajajajaja nOn **–con el ego por los aires xD-**

Tsukasa: Ya cállate u.uU

Tsugumi: Si esa risita tuya incomoda

Tsubasa: Les gusta arruinarme la diversión siempre verdad ¬¬ **-guardo el abanico y Len le jalo una manga del vestido- **Uh dime Len o.o

Len **(susurrándole al oído):** Eso le gustara a mi familia, de que seas fuerte, rica y bonita

Tsubasa: Enserio o.o "me dijo fuerte, rica y bonita aaah no puedo estar en el cielo a el le faltan las alas de ángel y una toga muy sexy" -**con brillo en sus ojos y toda emocionada (N/A: como cuando Tomoyo ve a Sakura con uno de sus vestidos xD)-**

Len: Garantizado en mi familia son así

Tsubasa: Y porque Jun no me decía que si era rica o no o.o

Len: Es porque ella respeta mis decisiones y el simple hecho de que seas mi prometida te tiene que tratar bien, además ella no seria capas de hacerte nada le caes bien

Tsubasa: Entonces me ira bien en china n.n

Len: Tal vez, mi madre te tendrá que conocer y ella si es exigente con las chicas, te enseñare algunas costumbres de mi familia y estarás bien

Tsubasa: No, mas costumbres no T--T

Len: No te quejes ese es el sacrificio de ser una mujer de la familia Tao ¬¬

Tsubasa: Ya hasta hablas como si fuera tú esposa **–otra vez con el brillo en los ojos xD-**

Len: Algún día lo serás así que me estoy empezando acostumbrar tu también deberías ¬¬ **-todo sonrojado-**

Tsubasa: Claro nOn

Tsugumi: Cuidado y se te cae la baba Tsubasa **-la parejita se asusto por la aparición repentina del dúo Ryugasaki**-

Tsukasa: Si mojaras el asiento

Tsubasa: Yo no molesto así que ustedes vuelvan a lo suya ¬¬

Tsugumi y Tsukasa: Estamos aburridas n.n

Tsubasa: LARGO ò-ó

Tsugumi: Ya tranquila no te alteres xD

Tsubasa: Si claro y después dicen que me molesto ¬¬

Tsukasa: Sabes que te queremos n--n

Tsubasa: ¡¡¡Busquen oficio!!! ò--ó

Tsukasa y Tsugumi: No te molestaremos en tu pequeña conversación con tu galán de película nOn

Len: Galán de película

Tsubasa: FUERA DE MI VISTA ò-ó **-el grito asusto a las otras dos-**

Tsugumi: Tranquila no nos tragues n3nUU

Tsukasa: Si no deberías de tener hambre desayunaste muy bien nOn **–le crece la cabeza a Tsubasa se escuchan gruñidos de tigre saliendo de su enorme boca- **

Tsugumi y Tsukasa: JA NE n.n **–y se sentaron a hablar entre ellas-**

Tsubasa: Arg si no molesto, ellas me molestan ¬¬

Len: Con que galán de película eh Tsubasa **-viéndola con cara picara (N/A: Eso len no conocía eso de ti xD)-**

Tsubasa: No fastidies ellas lo dicen porque cada vez que te veía me quedaba lejos del mundo...ejem ahora podemos cambiar de tema ù.u **–muy sonrojada-**

Len: Tu misma lo empezaste Tsubasa **-(N/A: Haciendo magia como diría mi Onee san Eli xD...con una sonrisita y una miradita, ya una esta babeando)-**

Tsubasa: Demonios ¬3¬ **-cruzando los brazos y tratándose de que Len no le viera directamente a la cara-**

**Notas de Autor: **

**Tsukasa Li: Oye gato como demonios te saliste de tu hoya ¬¬**

**Matamune: Ella me salvo –(señalando a una chica que estaba en la puerta del estudio)-**

**Tsukasa Li: NATUNA**

**Natu: TSUKASUNA **

**Tsukasa Li: Chicos ella es la prima de Jess así que no la molesten y ella nos acompañara en las notas de autor **

**Natu: Hola chicos **

**Len: No por favor otra loca no ¬¬**

**Hao: Nos basta con la que tenemos aquí ù.u –(en una silla de ruedas y con algunas vendas)-**

**Tsukasa Li: ¬¬ -(los amenaza con un mazo terriblemente familiar para Jess y Natu xD)-**

**Len y Hao: No nos hagas nada mira tienes un Rew nOnUU**

**Natu: Bueno cállense ustedes dos y eh aquí el Rew**

**Kimu: Mira Natu ella también es criolla =D, SI viva Venezuela nOn**

**Natu: Si pana en esta pagina hay pocos de nosotros u.u **

**Tsukasa Li: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y que es gracioso, y como ya viste se fueron de viaje en el tren **

**Yoh: Aunque estuvo algo agitado n-nU **

**Horohoro: Si, verdad Hao –(le toca uno de los vendajes xD)-**

**Hao: MALDITO NO ENTIENDES QUE AUN ME DUELE**

**Horohoro: Uy perdón xD**

**Len: Ja este no resiste nada **

**Tsukasa Li: Vercia yo odio las tres marías ¬¬...y no volveré a ser vaga más nunca lo juro T-T **

**Natu: Las clases empiezan en nuestro cumpleaños ù-u**

**Tsukasa Li: Si verdad que lindo ¬¬ justo el 22 de septiembre**

**Natu: Sie ù.u...oye mira nos pagara por prestarles a los shamanes o.o**

**Tsukasa Li: Oh que bien mas dinero para mi viaje a Japón :D –(y se escucha una risa malvada de fondo xD)- yo veré cuando te los puedo mandar n-n, acepto bolívares, dólares, yenes =D**

**Len: QUE O-o**

**Horohoro: Nos venderá a otra persona ;-; -(y a Tsukasa Li si le encoge el corazón)-**

**Tsukasa Li: ;----;............no te pongas así Horo –(y lo apachurra xD)-**

**Len: Y yo que ¬¬**

**Tsukasa Li: A ti no te gusta que te consientan y es por eso que no tienes ningún regalo ù.u...pero tu Horo si n-n**

**Horohoro: Enserio y que tengo =D**

**Natu: Pues te llevaremos a la arepera más cercana, arepera es el lugar donde venden arepas y arepa es comida típica venezolana hecha de harina de maíz, agua y una pizca de sal, se cocina, ala plancha, frita o al horno, y se puede rellenar al gusto del consumidor**

**Yoh: Esa última explicación es para todo aquellos que no sean venezolanos n-n**

**Tsukasa Li: Toma te lo manda Kimu de regalo n-n –(le entrega la cestita de naranjas)-**

**Yoh: Muchas gracias Kimu nOn**

**Natu: Eh bueno Jess matara a Kimu por esto pero Hao, ella te manda un enorme beso **

**Hao: Yo te mando muchos Kimu n.n –(de repente suena el teléfono del estudio/casa de Tsukasa Li xD)- yo no puedo agarrar **

**Natu: Yo voy –(agarra el teléfono)- Si alo quien es......PRIMA nOn...aja, aja n.n......oye Hao alguien quiere hablar contigo xD –(le sostiene el teléfono en su oreja xD)-**

**Hao: -(trago saliva y contesto)- Si –(del teléfono sale la mano de Jess el cual ahorca a Hao xD)- **

**Tsukasa Li: n-nUU ejejeje**

**Natu: No quiero imaginar cuando tenga teléfono propio n-nUU**

**Tsukasa Li: Yo estaré con Len y Horohoro muy lejos del lugar n-nUU **

**Yoh: Mes estoy portando bien Jess nOn –(la mano de Jess suelta a Hao y apretó en el teléfono de la casa la opción de alta voz)- o.o**

**Jess: NATU Y TSUKI, cuiden que este sin vergüenza no haga nada malo mientras que no tenga Internet**

**Natu y Tsukasa Li: Si no hay problem nOn –(Tsukasa Li sacando un mazo y Natu sacando el "aragankotsu" xD)**

**Jess: Saludos a todos y espero volver pronto, Yoh sigue portándote bien y cuida a tu hermano**

**Yoh: Si nOn**

**Jess: Bueno ya se me va a gastar el saldo del cel, hablamos pronto **

**Todos: Adiós –(Y cuelgan el teléfono)-**

**Len: Yo me portare bien desde ahora o—o**

**Horohoro: Yo tambien o—o**

**Yoh: Yo ya me porto bien n—n**

**Tsukasa Li: Bueno despídanse todos ya nos vamos**

**Matamune: Miau recapaciten en no seguir leyendo el fic de la autora loca**

**Tsukasa Li: Te salvas porque mucha gente te quiere vivo ¬¬**

**Matamune: -O- Miau **

**Yoh-gumi: Ja ne y hasta la próxima **

**Natu: Nos vemos **

**Tsukasa Li: Y manden más Rew nOn**

**Todos: Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	17. Un resentimiento del pasado

**Tsukasa Li: Eh aquí el capitulo número...número...eh cual es el numero ò.**

**Todos: 17**

**Tsukasa Li: O si 17 n.nUU**

**Natu: A esta le da amnesia xD **

**Jess: No digas eso Natu n.nUU...aja este capitulo se llama... **

........................**Un resentimiento del pasado...........................**

**En Kyoto una esfera reflejaba lo que pasaba, y unas manos un poco arrugadas trataba de aclarar la imagen, para ver mejor la cara de Suzume Ryugasaki se acerca un poco mas a la esfera**

Suzume: Con que están regresando a casa no es así, que niñitas tan hiperactivas no se pueden quedar en un solo lugar...al menos no tendrán que viajar lejos no es así, Tsubame y Subaru

Subaru: No abuela, no tardaremos esta vez

Suzume: Espero que esta vez no me fallen

Tsubame: Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo abuela

Suzume: Mmm estas chicas son muy evidentes, creo que tendrán que atacar diferente esta última vez, si mis suposiciones son ciertas y lo que me han dicho constantemente mis predicciones es esto lo que mas desean...-**señalando su esfera de cristal en donde se encontraban varias imágenes de las Ryugasaki hablando con sus prometidos- **por eso ellas viajaron a suerte para Tokio y para su gran suerte los consiguieron es que hay que ver que estas niñas como mágicamente se salvan el pellejo mas de una vez...**-sonrío para si y con una voz seductora dijo- **atacaremos sus puntos débiles mis pequeñas niñas así que estén preparadas

Subaru: Pero no cree que es una perdida de tiempo porque no la traemos aqu

Suzume: Lo mejor de enfrentarse a jovencitas sin experiencia es que sin necesidad de pelear puedes destruirlas desde adentro claro si es que me entienden, Tsubame...tu y Subaru preparen el ataquen cuando estén listo irán a Osaka

Tsubame: Si

Subaru: A la orden

Suzume: Muy bien retírense tengo cosas que hacer

Tsubame y Subaru: Hai

**Hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a la puerta de esa gran habitación oscura, muy cerca de donde estaba sentada la anciana se acerco una sombra y se sentó justo al lado de ella**

Suzume: Pero que tenemos aquí si es nada menos que mi querido cuñado Sakito** -tenia la barba y el bigote de un color grisáceo al igual que su cabello, unas gafas la cual cubrían unos profundos ojos azules, se acomodo las gafas y se sentó cerca de Suzume-**

Sakito: No me trates por querido, recuerda que tu estas en esta familia porque antes de que nacieras ya estabas comprometida con mi hermano, después de su muerte no soy nada tuyo ¬¬

Suzume: ¿Sabes que?, no me importa lo que digas, yo soy de esta familia te guste o no, y estoy a cargo de esta, ya que cuando murió Tsuyoshi yo quede a cargo como esposa del pilar de la familia

Sakito: Tan poco te importa esta familia, que mandas a matar a 4 de sus integrantes más jóvenes sin que ellas tengan la culpa eso es bajo hasta para ti ¬¬

Suzume: No me digas que estas de su lado Sakito u.

Sakito: No, solo digo que me parece injusto e inhumano matar a 4 jovencitas solo por un resentimiento del pasado y más si son tus nietas

Suzume: Ellas no son mis nietas

Sakito: ¡Como que no son tus nietas!**-se levanto furioso y pegando ambas mano a la mesa de madera donde Suzume tenia apoyada su esfera de cristal- **ellas son hijas de dos de tus hijos mayores no me iras a venir ahora con que Touyiro y Toshinobu no son hijos tuyos ò.

Suzume: Claro que son mis hijos pero con respecto a mi, nunca se han casado ni han tenido hijos

Sakito: Como puedes decir tal cosa mujer, de verdad no puedo creer que solo porque mi hermano se enamoro de una chica ordinaria en vez de ti, estés asesinando a tu misma sangre

Suzume: YA TE DIJE QUE ELLAS NO SON MIS NIETAS AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ...no quiero recordar tales cosas

Sakito: No me tienes que decir eso yo ya me iba permiso u.ú **-se levanta y desapareció en las sombras- **

**En la mente de Suzume resonó una voz algo juvenil diciendo varias veces _"Yo solo estoy contigo porque me comprometieron pero yo amo a otra persona muy diferente a ti" _**

Suzume: AAARRGG **-grito muy fuerte y tiro la silla donde estaba sentada-** juro que me vengare por aquella vergüenza del pasado...LO JURO

**Mientras tanto en la estación de Osaka se encontraba una chica de no más de 20 años, de ojos verdes, cabello largo y marrón viendo su reloj e impaciente estaba sentada en un banquillo, sus ropas eran muy cómodas, unos pantalones negros, unos tennis, una camisa azul claro y su cabello estaba suelto con un pequeño gancho en forma de mariposa que sostenía la parte derecha de se cabellera, le dio un reojo a toda la estación y miraba la hora de partida y regreso de cada tren **

¿?: Donde estarán, ya ese tren debió haber llegado según Tsukasa ellos saldrían de la capital a las 8:00 y ya son las 10: 50 **-en eso en la estación se escucha de los altavoces la llegada del famoso tren-**

**####Atención el tren Shinkansen arribara en la plataforma número 5 se les agradece no pasar la raya amarilla cuando el tren llegue a la estación, gracias ####**

¿?: Al fin ya me tenia muy preocupada -**se levanto esperando ver mejor la llegada del tren, a los pocos minutos desde lejos se veía a la gran maquina acercarse con gran velocidad a la estación-** tantos meses y al fin veré a mis queridas primas n.n

**El tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para poder indicarles a sus pasajeros que el largo viaje había culminado, mucha gente salía del tranvía y recogía su equipaje, en una de las puertas se vio salir a las gemelas con algunas maletas seguidas de todos los demás, todos quedaron reunidos en grupo y rodeándose de todas las maletas, Tsukasa permanecía mirando para todas partes como buscando algo, la chica desconocida también miraba a todos los que salían del tren y saltando entre el montón de gente logro divisar lo que parecía la larga cabellera castaña clara de Tsugumi junto a la cabellera castaña mas oscura de Tsukawa y fue a duras penas hasta aquel lugar cuando logro reconocer si en verdad eran ellas corrió a su encuentro **

¿?: ¡Tsugumi-chan!... ¡Tsukawa-chan! nOn **-alzando su mano corría entre la gente-**

Tsugumi y Tsukawa: Oh **-voltearon y pudieron ver a la chica que llegaba toda agitada donde ellas-**

¿?: Chicas ¿como están? n.n y ¿donde están Tsukasa-chan y Tsubasa-chan? ò.

Tsugumi: ¿Eli como llegaste y como sabias que regresábamos? o.o

Eli: Pues Tsukasa me mando un e-mail ayer diciéndome que regresaban ...y como están, oye te veo mas grande aunque algo flaca Tsugumi, acaso en Tokio no comieron bien o.ó...pero no importa lo bueno es que ya están aquí D

Tsukawa: Prima Eli nOn

Eli: Tsukawa como estas hace muchísimo que no nos veíamos mira nada mas estas muy cambiada y al igual que Tsugumi te veo algo pálida y flaca primita ò.ò **-en eso todos los del Yoh gumi se dan cuenta que ambas chicas se quedaron atrás-**

Hao: Tsugumi que te pasa ven tenemos que terminar de ordenar todo para ir a tu casa

Eli: Oye quien eres tu **-señalando a Hao-**

Tsugumi: Eli-san te acuerdas del chico que te conté muchas veces antes de irme a Tokio...pues es el

Eli: QUE...¡El es el chico que buscabas Tsugumi! O.o...wou y lo que me decías es cierto encaja en tus justo n.n...perdona **-se inclina un poco- **mi nombre es Elizabeth Matsumoto mucho gusto n-n

Hao: El gusto es mío preciosa **-Tsugumi le pellizca una mejilla**-

Tsugumi: HAO...quieto ¬¬

Hao: Si Tsugumi T-T **-mientras donde estaban todas las maletas las gemelas estaban en operación de búsqueda-**

Tsubasa: Oye ya vez algo **-se encontraba cargando a su hermana sobre los hombros y bueno algo "cansada" por el peso-**

Tsukasa: Deja de quejarte y no, no veo nada **-viendo a todos lados sobre su hermana-**

Tsubasa: Demonios porque tenia que ser yo la que cargara y no la que buscara T.T **-se agacha un poco mas-**

Tsukasa: Mmm a ver **-en eso localiza a Tsugumi y a Tsukawa hablando con Eli-** ¡ya la conseguí, Eli esta por allá! **-señalando el lugar-**

Tsubasa: ¡Justicia! ToT ¡Nuestra prima Eli esta aquí! **-tira a su hermana y va corriendo donde señalo su gemela-**

Tsukasa: **-tirada en el piso-** pedazo de niñita hiperactiva nunca aprenderá ¬¬

Tsubasa: Eliiiiiii-saaaaaaan nOn

Eli: Tsubasa nOn

Tsukasa: Auch ;--;...Eli-san

Eli: Hola como están n--n

Gemelas: Muy bien n.n

Tsukawa: Eli-san ven con nosotras rápido **-jalándola de un brazo-**

Tsubasa: Si tenemos un montón de gente que queremos presentarte nOn**-jalándola del otro-**

Eli: Oh claro o.o **-y se deja llevar por sus primas antas las maletas- **

Tsugumi: Vamos Hao ¬¬ **-lo jala de la oreja-**

Hao: T—T Lo que tu digas Tsugumi

Tsukasa: Se traumo pobre me da lastima n,nUUU

Tsugumi: Se lo merecía ¬¬ **-llegan a la montaña de maletas, Anna las vio con su cara de "donde demonios estaban, me quiero ir ya"-**

Anna: Donde se habían ido ¬¬

Tsugumi: A buscar a Eli ¬O¬

Yoh: Y ¿quien es Eli? o.o

Tsukawa: Ella n.n **-tratando como muñequita de colección a la pobre chica y la pone en el medio de todos-**

Eli: Ejejeje Hola n-nUU

Ryu: Que linda **–los ojos se le ponen de corazón al igual que su peinado-**

Tsubasa: Aléjate de nuestra prima no la vallas a traumar ¬¬

Ryu: T—T Porque son tan malas conmigo **-vuelto piedra-**

Eli: Eh chicas quienes son todos ellos n.nU

Yoh: Yo me llamo Yoh Asakura mucho gusto Eli jijijiji

Anna: Yo me llamo Anna Kyoyama prometida de Yoh ¬¬

Horohoro: Mi nombre es Horohoro un gusto en conocerte **-y así cada uno se presento ante Eli (N/A: Mucha gente después se torna aburrido leer uOú)-**

Eli: Encantada de conocerlos mi nombre es Elizabeth Matsumoto, pero todos me llaman Eli n-n

Tsukasa: Ella es nuestra prima por parte de la familia de mam

Anna: Si, si bueno vasta de presentaciones me quiero acostar estoy cansada

Ryugasaki y Eli: ¬¬

Eli: Oye que le pasa a esa chica ¬o¬ **-susurrándole a Tsubasa- **

Tsubasa: No la tomes en cuenta, siempre es así ¬¬

Eli: Bueno...vengan, el abuelo me dijo que las quería ver primero antes de que lleguen a su casa n.n

Tsukawa: Pero Eli-san y las maletas de todos o.

Eli: Saben que mi abuelo piensa en todo n-nU **-salen de la estación y consiguen dos limosinas- **

Todos: o.o

Eli: En una puede ir su equipaje y en otra todos nosotros

Chocolove: Esto esta buenísimo cuñao

Ryu: Tienen limosina y todo

Len: No es para tanto 2 limosinas, en mi familia tenemos 33 limosinas que son mas grandes que estas uOu

Horohoro: ¡Uy! el chino rico esta sifrineando su dinero ¬¬

Len: Pero al menos tengo ò.

Horohoro: Me estas diciendo pobre ò.

Len: Pues que piensas idiota ".

Horohoro: Infeliz "." **-se iban a caerse a golpes cuando las gemelas se posaron en el medio-**

Gemelas: Tranquilos, compórtense al frente de nuestra prima ¬¬

Horohoro y Len: Si u.

Chocolove: Ustedes 4 son tan relinchosos como un bebe debe por eso que se llevan tan bien

Len, Horohoro, Tsubasa y Tsukasa: ¡QUE DIJISTE NEGRO! ".

Chocolove: Yo...yo nada n.nUU **-montaron el equipaje y el conductor de la limosina se fue rumbo a la casa de las Ryugasaki, mientras en la otra limosina pasaba por el centro de la ciudad-**

**Notas de autor:**

**Tsukasa Li: Hooola a todos, discúlpenme por no actualizar pero el cole no me deja hacer nada **

**Jess: Te deja hasta los huesos destrozados T.T**

**Natu: Pero que tiene de malo**

**Tsukasa Li y Jess: La educación física apesta ¬.¬**

**Natu: Si bueno eso es verdad ù.uU**

**Yoh: Oigan estos no son Rew o.o**

**Tsukasa Li: O.O**

**Jess y Natu: o.o**

**Tsukasa Li: Tengo nuevos Rew nOn**

**Hao: Veamos este es de **

**sisi234: Bueno con esa opinión no puedo decir nada ya que tienes la libertad de decir lo que quieras pero si no te gusto para que lo lees o para que me mandas un Rew, porque no simplemente no mandes nada, y solo porque tu digas que no vuelva a escribir es tu opinión y no dejare de escribir por eso...sin remordimientos -.-**

**Matamune: Hasta que al fin alguien piensa igual que yo -0- miau **

**Tsukasa Li: ¬¬**

**Jess: Matamune no seas así con Tsuki ò.o**

**Yoh: Y este es de **

**Liuny: Gracias Liuny nOn, bueno no hay problem por eso ya sabes mi respuesta el Rew nnU, y si me desanimo y no quiero seguir el Fic pégame en la cabeza ò-**

**Hao: Yo puedo hacerlo D**

**Tsukasa Li: ¬¬....ejem como iba diciendo saludos a Daniel nOn y claro yo podría contribuir en esa matanza ñ.n –(se le queda viendo a Hao)-**

**Hao: Tú que me miras**

**Tsukasa Li: Pues lo guapo nada **

**Hao: ¬¬**

**Len: También esta este –(lo interrumpe la autora)-**

**Tsukasa Li: Len-chan donde te habías metido o.o**

**Len: Pues estaba en la cocina porque **

**Tsukasa Li: Ah bueno, continua n-n**

**Len: Aja este es de**

**Trickster Val:** Gracias Val por el cumplido n.n, y sip Masoku te recomendó mi fic y hey ya te dije que una chica puede hacer muchas cosas y un fic no es obstáculo, bueno hablamos en estos días

**Horohoro: Y este es el ultimo –(atragantándose de arepas de jamón y queso)-**

**Tsubame: Muchísimas gracias por decir que esta bueno mi fic n.n te lo agradezco mucho, y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y una pregunta quien es Youko o.o solo por simple curiosidad xD**

**Len: Bueno es todo por hoy**

**Tsukasa Li: Hey me quitaste mis líneas len-chan ¬.¬**

**Len: Dime porque me llamas Len-chan ò.o**

**Tsukasa Li: Porque eres muy lindo n.n**

**Horohoro: Y yo, a mi como me llamas**

**Tsukasa Li: Pues Horito que otro podría ponerte**

**Len: Idiota le queda muy bien**

**Horohoro: Cállate chino ¬¬**

**Len: Cállame ¬¬**

**¿?: Feh que niños tan infantiles**

**Len y Horohoro: A QUIEN LE DICES INFANTILES –(ven de quien fue la voz y resulta ser un demonio mitad perro, traje rojo con una lindas orejitas xD)-**

**Inuyasha: Pues a ustedes mocosos **

**Len: Oye quien eres tu ò,o**

**Yoh: Puedo tocarlas – (montándose en un silla al lado del joven de cabellos blancos y tocando sus orejas xD)- oh interesante no son de plástico n—n**

**Natu: Claro que no son de plástico...el es muy lindo, hola Inu –(toda en bobada por la presencia de Inuyasha xD)-**

**Inuyasha: Ah, hola Natu**

**Natu: Toma –(le entrega unos paquetes de papas fritas xD)- son para ti**

**Inuyasha: Gracias Natu n-n**

**Jess: Dejando a los tortolos con sus papas fritas ¬¬U**

**Tsukasa Li: Nos despedimos**

**Hao: Adios a todas mis fans **

**Jess: ¬¬ **

**Hao: n.nU cuídense todos **

**Yoh: Nos vamos a la fiesta ya n-n -(con una torta en la mano que dice "feliz cumple Natu, Tsuki y Jess)**

**Horohoro: Pastel nOn**

**Len: Bueno vámonos**

**Jess: Adios n.n**

**Tsukasa Li: Ja ne –(apagan todo y se olvidan que Inuyasha y Natu se quedaron adentro del estudio/casa de Tsukasa Li xD)**

**Matamune: -(Entra y prende una vela)- a estos no los podía dejar en la oscuridad miau –(dejo la vela en el suelo y se fue con los demás dejando a los tortolos en el estudio xD) **


End file.
